AMBER (CHANBAEK)
by 6010447
Summary: Sebuah remake sederhana yang mengisahkan tahun tahun ajaib Baekhyun di Hogwarts. Remake novel terbaik sepanjang masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**AMBER**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime, Fantasy**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction nista ini terinspirasi dan bisa dibilang remake dari film adaptasi novel terbaik sepanjang masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire karya JK Rowling. Alur cerita yang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari sumber asalnya murni dari kepala saya. Cast bukan milik saya. Mereka milik diri pribadi mereka sendiri.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi, BoysxBoys.**

 **P.S. Gatau, mungkin otak saya sudah gesrek sampe bikin ff ginian. Silahkan menistakan ff ini di kolom review. Wassalam.**

* * *

Chapter 1—Gryffindor or Slytherin?

"100 tahun yang lalu hogwarts pernah mengalami masa terberatnya. Seorang penyihir hitam yang menamai dirinya Lord Voldemort mengancam kedamaian dunia sihir. Saat itu hogwarts dipimpin oleh kepala sekolah-"

"Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, lalu terjadi kekosongan kepemimpinan karena mereka semua meninggal. Oh sudahlah, kau menghafal itu sejak kereta ini berjalan. Tanpa menghafalkan itu aku tahu kau pasti lulus Kyungsoo. Berhentilah."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dicapai seorang darah murni brilliant seperti Kyungsoo sampai sampai ia tidak mau berhenti bergumam tentang sejarah Hogwarts. Ini sudah tahun ke lima kami dan dia masih saja menggebu gebu tentang sekolahnya seakan akan ia baru saja masuk. Aku sendiri juga heran kenapa sejarah Hogwarts tiba tiba diikutkan dalam salah satu syarat lulus OWL.

Dia memutar mata bulatnya lalu menutup buku tebalnya dengan keras.

"Kau mau lulus tidak sih?"

Aku kelabakan karena mata burung hantunya seakan memantraiku. "Tentu saja."

"Lalu kenapa tidak menghafal?"

"Aku sudah membacanya tadi malam dan itu cukup. Jangan berlebihan dengan cara menggumamkannya di kereta."

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya lalu mencondongkan wajahnya kearahku. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jawab ini."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan berlapis perkamen yang dibendel dengan serat rotan. Sampulnya coklat gelap dan sobek di bagian ujung bawahnya. Terlihat sangat tua, dan yang aku sangat anti, buku itu tebal.

"Apa ini?"

Ia melemparkan buntalan tebal itu ke pangkuanku saat bahkan aku belum siap menerimanya. Beratnya menimpa pahaku dan rasanya pahaku hampir penyet.

"Baek, itu kumpulan soal sejarah Hogwarts yang aku dapat dari profesor Ludwig. Ia memberiku semua itu ketika aku membantunya membereskan lembar tugas siswa tahun lalu. Jika kau memang sepintar yang mulut besarmu katakan, kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya."

Setelah tersenyum untuk mengejekku, Kyungsoo kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya. Menampakkan wajah menang seakan aka ia baru saja mengalahkanku dengan kemenangan yang telak.

Aku membuka lembar sampulnya dan menemukan kata pengantar. Hanya dua baris yang muncul perlahan dari halaman perkamen kuning yang kosong. Tulisan itu menyesap keluar melewati pori pori perkamen dan membentuk sebuah kalimat. 'Pelajarilah tempatmu sebelum berperang.'

"Hah omong kosong macam apa ini? Lucu sekali."

Kyungsoo melemparkan pena bulu padaku dan berdecak. "Sudahlah kerjakan saja. Aku ingin tahu berapa score yang akan kau dapat untuk bab satu."

"Kupastikan kau menarik ucapanmu burung hantu jelek."

Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya dengan kasar. Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang ia ingin buktikan dengan menyuruhku mengerjakan buntalan perkamen ini. Sungguh tak akan pernah aku melampaui kecerdasan Do Kyungsoo dalam ujian. Apa daya seorang pemalas Byun Baekhyun yang membaca saja perlu dipaksa. Aku menghela nafas sambil terus membalik dan menemukan soal soal sejarah Hogwarts yang tertulis rapi seperti hasil ketikan mesin. Aku mulai membacanya dan kemudian menjawabnya dengan cepat sesuai apa yang aku ingat. Lumayan mudah. Pendiri Hogwarts dan keempat asramanya, kepala sekolah pertama, kejadian kejadian luar biasa di Hogwarts, semuanya sudah diluar kepalaku. Terimakasih pada ayah kandungku yang selalu mendongengiku sebelum tidur tentang bagaimana ajaibnya Hogwarts ketika ia sekolah dulu. Penuh kesenangan dan kejahilan.

Soal ayahku tiba tiba saja aku teringat padanya. Aku membayangkan mungkin ia sekarang sedang sibuk menipu para muggle dengan bekerja sebagai pengusir hantu atau arwah. Sebenarnya ia tidak sekonyong konyong mengusir hantu dengan rapalan doa dan salib yang menggantung di leher. Ia hanya berkomunikasi dengan mereka, membuktikan pada para hantu bahwa dirinya adalah penyihir dan kemudian merapal mantra. Tidak heran jika ia begitu lihai mengakali muggle dan begitu licik karena dulunya ia tinggal di asrama Slytherin.

Namanya Allan Lantern. Seorang pria kebanggaan Slytherin. Setidaknya begitu seperti yang ia katakan saat mendongeng dulu. Salahkan aku yang percaya dengan mudah karena aku baru 7 tahun saat itu. Ia bercerita bagaimana ia secara sembunyi sembunyi mempelajari mantra jahil yang bahkan penyihir seusianya tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menggunakannya. Ayahku memantrai sapu lawan saat pertandingan Quidditch dan menyebabkankan sapu lawannya hilang kendali. Tak ada yang bisa dituduh karena mantra itu hanya bisa digunakan oleh penyihir tingkat lanjut. Ayahku bilang hanya rekan satu timnya dan seluruh anggota asrama Slytherin yang tahu sampai saat ini.

Allan Lantern benar benar seorang kebanggaan Slytherin. Terlihat bagaimana para penghuni asrama Slytherin mengelu elukanku saat namaku dipanggil untuk mengenakan topi sihir dan memilihkan asrama untukku. Tapi sayangnya mereka semua hampir muntah karena terkejut. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana wajah ayah yang juga terkejut saat ia tahu bahwa seragam yang aku bawa pulang ketika tahun pertamaku berakhir adalah sebuah jubah dengan panji ber bordir singa. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak dinyana.

Awalnya aku hanya santai dan sok menasehatinya kalau mungkin saja Gryffindor ini aku dapat dari ibu. Tapi aku juga terkejut ketika ayah berbisik dengan getir bahwa ibu ternyata juga si licik Slytherin. Ayah sampai sampai mengatai ibu kalau ia telah selingkuh dengan orang lain, tapi sayangnya tuduhan itu tak pernah ayah sampaikan pada ibu karena memang wanita cantik itu sudah lama meninggal sejak aku lahir.

Soal ibuku, beliau adah Byun Seupseul. Slytherin darah murni asli korea. Terpikat oleh ayahku karena kelicikan dan kecerdasannya. Ayah dan ibuku menikah di usia 25 tahun dan aku lahir dua tahun kemudian. Perpaduan kebangsaan inggris dan korea yang sama sama kental harusnya menghasilkan seorang putra yang tampan, tinggi, berhidung bangir, mata hitam gelap dan rambut terang yang lurus. Alih alih begitu, aku lahir dengan wajah delapan puluh persen mongolian dengan iris amber, sepasang iris serigala, coklat pucat dengan heterokromia di tepiannya. Beberapa orang bilang aku istimewa karena baru kali ini melihat orang asia yang ber iris amber, tapi sebagian besar mengatakan aku sangat aneh. Lebih tepatnya perpaduan gagal yang tidak sinkron. Salahkan ayahku yang mewariskan iris ini.

Mengingat ini semua aku jadi merindukan mereka. Meskipun mungkin tuduhan tuduhan selingkuh tak beralasan itu masih tersisa di pikiran ayahku, tak sekalipun ia meninggalkanku. Walaupun putra seorang Slytherin bisa masuk Gryffindor adalah sebuah penghianatan besar.

"Shoren?"

Teriakan heran terdengar bersamaan dengan pintu bilik kereta yang terbuka. Itu Helena, rekanku di Quidditch. Ia Gryffindor sejati. Ayah ibunya Gryffindor juga tanpa embel embel perselingkuhan.

"A-ya?", aku hanya menjawab sekenanya karena sebelah alis Helena sudah benar benar terangkat hampir mencapai dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kau mengerjakan soal soal?"

"Ah ini dari Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Aneh ya?"

"Oh tentu saja. Bahkan aksenmu benar benar aneh sekarang. Jangan biasakan berbicara bahasa planet itu dengan Dyo."

Oh tidak, Helena mengejek aksen korea kami. Kyungsoo akan meledak.

"Helena, sekali lagi aku katakan itu bahasa korea. Itu ada di asia timur dan itu adalah sebuah negara. Yak! Shibbal!"

Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa. Kyungsoo bahkan mengumpat dalam bahasa korea.

Helena meringsak duduk di sebelahku. Kulitnya semakin putih saja. Matanya biru, rambutnya hitam melebihi bahu dan sedikit bergelombang. Jika saja kelakukannya tidak mirip naga rumania mungkin aku sudah memintanya menjadi pacarku.

"Shoren!"

Dia mendelik ke arahku minta pembelaan.

"Baekhyun! Jinjja!"

Kyungsoo juga ikut ikutan.

"Maafkan aku teman teman. Aku netral. Silahkan lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Aku akan mencari kereta makanan karena aku akan sangat lapar mendengar celotehan kalian."

Aku memutuskan keluar bilik dan benar benar mencari kereta makanan. Aku pasti sangat kuwalahan nantinya saat Helena mulai mencaci bahasa korea Kyungsoo yang kental yang sering ia gunakan padaku saat ia sedang kesal atau sedang membicarakan orang lain, termasuk Helena, dan disaat kemarahan mereka sudah berada di ubun ubun mereka berdua akan dengan kompaknya meminta pembelaan dariku. Helena akan memanggil namaku dan Kyungsoo akan memanggil nama baptisku. Seorang blasteran inggris-korea yang disuruh membela pertengkaran seorang warga negara korea dan warga negara inggris bisa apa?

Aku berbalik dan menutup pintu geser bilik dengan keras. "Lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian. Aku lapar."

"Shoren Lantern!"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku mendengar suara mereka bertabrakan. Oh dan jangan lupa suara tawaku juga.

Aku berjalan lurus kearah gerbong di depan gerbong kami. Aku lihat sebelumnya kalau Nyoya Springs telah kembali dari gerbong paling belakang dan sempat melewati bilik yang kutempati bersama Helena dan Kyungsoo. Aku berjalan lurus hingga melewati sambungan gerbong dan menemukannya sedang melayani salah satu bilik.

"Nyonya Springs, berikan aku beberapa camilan dan dua kotak permen segala rasa."

Nyonya Springs memberikan kembalian kepada seorang anak tahun kedua lalu kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Dia sedikit terkejut, mungkin karena aku tak mencoleknya lebih dulu sebelum memesan sesuatu.

"Astaga Mr. Lantern."

Nyonya Springs sudah sangat tua, dia sudah berjualan diatas gerbong dengan kereta dorongnya sejak ayahku masih sekolah. Ayah bilang dulunya Nyonya Springs sangat cantik dan selalu jadi bahan godaan para murid tahun akhir. Nyonya Springs selalu mengenakan baju hangat dan rok panjang berenda dengan sepasang sepatu bots. Aku menyukainya, kecuali bau rempah rempah yang selalu menguar dari tubuhnya. Nyonya Springs selalu tersenyum jika ia bertemu denganku, bahkan ketika aku mengunjungi toko camilannya di Honeydukes.

"Maafkan aku. Bisakah kau memberiku itu?"

Aku menunjuk keranjang permen permen dan beberapa sandwich segitiga.

Nyonya Springs tersenyum makin lebar sambil membantuku meraih sandwich yang terselip di trolinya. "Bagaimana kabar Allan?"

"Ayahku baik. Dia masih bekerja sebagai penipu."

Diam sejenak lalu kami tertawa bersama.

"Jangan bilang begitu Shoren. Kau tahu dia sangat baik. Dia selalu memantrai murid tahun akhir yang mengerjaiku dulu. Ah, bonus permen kodok untuk salamku pada ayahmu."

Nyonya Springs menambahkan satu kotak permen kodok kedalam kantung kertasku dan menepuk pundakku pelan. Aku tersenyum singkat lalu memberikan beberapa koin kepada Nyonya Springs.

Aku melihat kedua matanya yang jauh lebih rendah dibawahku. Sudah sangat lelah dan banyak keriput mengitarinya. Aku tahu mereka berdua—ayahku dan Nyonya Springs—dulunya cukup berteman baik, mengingat wanita tua ini yang menjodohkan ayahku dengan ibuku, dan juga ayahku sering kabur dari asrama dan bermalam di toko camilan Nyonya Springs. Mungkin dengan melihatku dia jadi ingat ayah.

"Shoren, jangan memandangku seperti itu. Mata serigalamu benar benar membuatku merinding."

Aku tersenyum. "Terimakasih, tapi mata indah ini jadi terlihat aneh karena wajah asia ibuku kan? Haha."

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau kau aneh, Lantern!"

Suara jelek ini, suara menyebalkan ini, aku sudah cukup mengenalnya.

"Jangan memancingku, Bryer."

Eric Bryer. Seorang Slytherin berdarah murni. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang selalu diinginkannya. Dia benar benar terlihat membenciku sejak pertandingan Quidditch di tahun kedua kami. Tak sengaja aku mempermalukannya karena aku berhasil membuat banyak gol dibanding dia, dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat tahun lalu aku menangkap snitch lebih cepat darinya. Semua kebencian ini hanya didasari perasaan kekanakan yang disebut iri hati.

"Aku heran. Allan Lantern adalah kebanggaan Slytherin, dan aku yakin dia begitu baik hati dan kuat malu karena masih membiarkan anak Gryffindor-nya bersekolah disini."

"Kau tidak membiayai sekolahku Eric. Kenapa kau begitu mau repot repot memikirkan pendidikanku sih?"

Aku menerima kembalian dari Nyonya Springs dan hendak pergi untuk menjauhi si sombong yang kurang kerjaan ini. Meladeninya sama saja dengan menekan tombol lift berkali-kali. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Setidaknya gunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi wajahmu Lantern. Seorang mongolian dengan mata serigala benar benar aneh."

Tawanya meledak, diikuti tiga orang dibelakangnya. Lalu satu bilik menertawakanku. Tanpa kusadari seluruh gerbong sudah dipenuhi gelak tawa. Kesalahanku karena menyusul Nyonya Springs di gerbong Slytherin.

Aku hanya bisa menahan amarahku. Aku sudah biasa ditertawakan. Kali ini aku hanya harus berfikir jernih dan membalasnya.

"Hei kalian."

Aku berteriak kearah tiga kacung Eric yang masih terpingkal pingkal. Mereka seketika diam dan gerbong pun berangsur angsur senyap. Aku merogoh sakuku dan melemparkan selembar foto hitam putih yang bergerak. Jika di dunia muggle foto seperti itu akan bergerak dengan format gif. Kacung Eric menangkapnya, kemudian melihatnya dengan seksama. Dalam lembar foto nampak seorang remaja laki-laki berwajah tegas dengan gagahnya berjalan cepat di lorong diikuti dengan dua orang dibelakangnya yang dengan kepayahan membawakan semua bukunya. Gambar itu diambil secara tidak sengaja dan sudah cukup tua.

"Eric, bukankah ini ayahmu? Yang mengikuti pria di depannya seperti pesuruh."

Kacung disebelah Eric yang kutahu bernama Scott menyodorkan foto itu dari balik bahunya. Eric merampasnya kemudian mengamatinya dengan seksama. Wajah Eric terkejut, ekspresinya mengeras dan dia terlihat tidak senang.

"Kenapa ayahmu membawa semua bukunya? Ayahmu adalah kacung yang menyedihkan Eric."

Scott berbisik kepada Eric, dia terlihat ragu sekarang. Mungkin Scott merasa lebih buruk karena ia menjadi kacung dari seorang anak kacung.

"Ini sihir! Ini jelas sihir! Apa apaan ini Lantern?!"

"Sihir? Sihir apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk memanipulasi? Kita bahkan belum memulai tahun kelima. Dimana otakmu?"

Eric bungkam. Tuduhannya bisa dengan mudah kutepis.

"Siapa orang ini? Orang yang berjalan di depan?!"

Eric berteriak. Gerbong senyap. Semua anak Slytherin penasaran sampai melongokkan kepala di pintu bilik. Nyonya Springs hanya menutup mulut, mungkin baru pertamakali ia melihat kemiripanku dengan ayah. Ahli dalam mengintimidasi.

"Aku khawatir kau akan menangis jika tahu siapa orang yang berjalan di depan ayahmu."

"Jangan main main denganku Shoren!"

Aku melemparkan selembar foto lagi tepat di wajahnya. Foto itu bergerak berulang ulang persis seperti foto sebelumnya.

Iris Eric bergerak cepat saat mengamati foto itu. Mungkin bola matanya hampir keluar jika teman temannya tidak berusaha merebut lembar fotonya. Scott berhasil merebutnya, tapi sebelum ia berhasil melihatnya, foto itu terbakar sendiri dan hangus menjadi abu.

"Apa itu tadi?", Scott nyeletuk.

"Tanyakan saja pada Eric."

Aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Nafasku memburu karena aku benar benar marah sekarang. Aku hanya berharap cepat sampai ke gerbong Gryffindor dan menikmati camilanku di bilik kereta.

"Licik sekali Shoren!", Eric berteriak hingga seluruh gerbong mendengarnya.

Aku berbalik pelan dan menggeleng. "Kenapa kau begitu heran jika aku licik? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ayahku adalah kebanggaan Slytherin. Apalagi yang kau harapkan dari keturunannya?"

Aku berbalik dan berlari menembus pembatas gerbong. Aku tersenyum dalam diam dan merasa puas setelah melakukannya. Sangat bukan tipikal Gryffindor kan? Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya merasa puas setelah melakukan itu pada Eric. Aku yakin setelah ini dia akan berfikir dua kali untuk menggangguku.

Aku sampai di bilik kereta dengan sekantung penuh camilan dari kereta makanan. Aku hampir saja melupakan perdebatan yang terjadi diantara Kyungsoo dan Helena gara gara Eric si pengecut. Aku berharap setiap camilan yang aku beli bisa mengurangi perdebatan diantara kedua sahabatku yang sudah seperti kucing dan anjing.

Aku sampai di bilikku dan melihat mereka dari balik cermin. Aku berharap mereka sudah saling mengacungkan tongkat, tapi nyatanya mereka malah asyik membaca saling melesakkan kepala masing masing di satu kolom koran.

"Apa apaan ini? Kenapa tidak saling melucuti tongkat?"

Aku tersenyum separuh melihat betapa Kyungsoo mengurut tiap barisan berita di koran dengan ujung telunjuknya. Lebih lucu lagi karena Helena juga menempelkan pelipisnya ke pelipis Kyungsoo.

"You must follow this event, Shoren!"

Mata Helena menggebu gebu. Terakhir kali aku melihatnya seperti ini saat ia tahu aku dan dirinya terpilih menjadi tim inti Quidditch mewakili asrama kami.

"What? Quidditch-e?", tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan isi kantung makanan ke kursi bilik.

"Jangan gunakan aksen planetmu jika berbicara padaku Mr. Lantern!"

"Ups sorry."

Terlalu lama liburan di kampung halaman ibuku di jeju agak mempengaruhi aksenku. Sayangnya itu tidak pernah terjadi pada ayah.

"Sudahlah. Ayo baca ini, Baek."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan kertas koran kekuningan yang agak lusuh. Mungkin koran ini sudah saling mengoper dari gerbong paling depan. Aku menerimanya lantas duduk dihadapan mereka berdua. Aku penasaran apa yang menbuat dua orang paling acuh di Hogwarts bisa sangat peduli dan heboh.

Seketika mataku menangkap headline koran yang bertuliskan 'Turnamen Triwizard ke 75. Hogwarts kini menjadi tuan rumah'

"Triwizard turnament?", alisku terangkat heran. Apa pula yang mereka bayangkan sampai sampai begitu antusias menyambut ini.

"Jangan bilang kalian akan-"

"Yah, mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut turnamen triwizard."

Gadis mata biru itu tak pernah membiarkanku menyelesaikan sebuah kalimat.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di dada dan melihat kuku kukunya yang pendek, "Yah, Secara teknis bukan triwizard lagi omong omong. Triwizard diikuti oleh 3 penyihir muda dari 3 sekolah sihir. Tapi sejak triwizard ke 63 mereka menambah jumlah peserta menjadi 2 orang untuk masing masing sekolah. Di triwizard 65 malah ada 7 orang."

Kyungsoo benar. Kyungsoo tahu segalanya.

"Yah itu juga sudah terjadi sejak dulu. Triwizard ke-entah berapa-aku lupa. Ada 4 penyihir dan dua diantaranya dari Hogwarts."

Helena malah terbelalak untuk kedua kalinya. "Darimana kau tahu itu semua? Jangan bilang kau membaca buku."

"Semuanya dari ayahku Helen. Jangan histeris, tolong."

Helen kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mengemasi barangnya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku harus daftar."

Aku mengernyit, dia bilang dia akan daftar tapi kenapa malah beres beres. Apakah otak gadis ini benar benar geser sampai sampai di mau daftar sekarang juga. Bahkan kereta kami saja belum melewati jembatan di atas danau Hogwarts. "Kau mau kemana Helen? Kau tidak berfikiran akan daftar sekarang kan?"

Gadis itu melototiku dengan laser biru nya dan menggeleng seperti meremehkan orang bodoh. "Of course not, Lantern! Dont be a fool. Aku hanya akan pindah ke gerbong sebelah. Kau tahu, bergabung dengan para gadis untuk membicarakan ini."

Kyungsoo tiba tiba membantu Helena memasukkan peratalan ke dalam tas. "Semakin cepat kau pergi semakin baik."

"Thanks Mr. Do", Helena memutar matanya begitu cepat jika berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo justru mendengus, "Baru kali ini kau menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Helena menyampirkan sling bag nya ke bahu dan berputar menghadapku. Ia mengikat rambut hitamnya buru buru dan berkata cepat. "Begitu keretanya melambat aku akan kembali ke bilik. Tolong jaga barangku Shoren."

"O-gurae. Sorry, i mean, okay."

Hampir saja aku ditimpuk mantra batu kalau saja aku tidak cepat cepat meralat kalimat korea tadi.

Helena melengos dan keluar dari bilik. Aku menutup pintu geser bilik yang ditinggalkan terbuka begitu saja. "Sumpah. Ada apa sih dengan bahasa korea? Kenapa anak itu begitu membencinya?"

"Itu karena disini korea sangat aneh. Kau sadar tidak sih warga berdarah korea di sekolah ini cuma kau dan aku Baekhyun."

"Benarkah?"

Jujur saja aku baru tahu kenyataan ini. Aku kira ada banyak kebangsaan korea karena aku juga sering bertemu dengan beberap murid ras mongolian.

"Astaga kau sudah sekolah disini lima tahun Baek. Aku tak percaya kata kata bodoh ini akan keluar dari mulutmu. Acuh seperti Slytherin saja."

"Yah jangan salahkan aku karena aku sering berpapasan dengan ras mongolian."

"Bukan berarti mereka orang korea Baek."

"Kalau begitu kemana orang korea yang lain? Aku yakin saat berlibur di jeju kemarin ayahku banyak menemui rekan penyihirnya."

"Mereka lebih banyak masuk Dumstrang. Asrama laki laki yang penuh disiplin. Yah hampir hampir seperti wajib militer lah. Bersyukur deh orang tuaku tidak mendaftarkanku kesana. Kalau itu terjadi mungkin aku akan nekat kabur dari kastil Dumstrang."

Ah ya, Dumstrang. Asrama laki laki yang isinya cuma laki laki tentu saja. Ayah bilang Dumstrang sudah sama tuanya seperti Hogwarts. Berbasis disiplin seperti di pelatihan militer. Beruntung aku bukan warga negara korea karena jika iya aku akan diikutkan wajib militer. Siapa sih di dunia ini yang suka aturan. Mm yah mungkin cuma aku yang kontra dengan aturan.

"Oh ya Kyung. Kau serius soal turnamen itu?"

Aku sedikit senang jika berdua dengan Kyungsoo, membuatku bisa berlatih bahasa korea agar liburan tahun depan aku bisa mengejutkan keluarga ibu. Rasanya agak aneh saat dari kecil kau terbiasa bercakap dengan bahasa inggris, tumbuh dan diprogram dengan bahasa inggris kemudian mempelajari bahasa asing yang bahkan huruf R dan L ditulis persis sama.

Kyungsoo malah nyengir dan bibirnya membentuk hati. "Tentu saja, itu kesempatan emas kau tahu?"

Kesempatan emas? Kesempatan emas dia bilang?! Aku rasa otaknya sudah jungkir balik di dalam tempurungnya.

"Melawan naga, menyelam di danau Hogwarts dengan makhluk aneh? Dari sisi mana kau menemukan kesempatan emas?!"

"Tentu saja jika kau menang."

"Kyungsoo, seseorang dari sekolah kita pernah mati karena turnamen itu!"

"Itu dulu Baekhyun. Dalam masa kegelapan. Dan sekarang apa yang kau khawatirkan? Masa itu bahkan sudah lewat seratus tahun yang lalu."

Sekali lagi kyungsoo benar. Kyungsoo selalu benar.

"Baiklah kau benar. Tapi aku tetap pada pendirianku, aku tak ingin ikut apalagi terlibat."

Kyungsoo mendengus lagi. Mungkin selain membaca, mendengus adalah hobi barunya.

"Ya terserah kau. Asal kau tahu jika kau menang semua pandangan aneh yang orang orang lakukan padamu akan berubah."

"Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya."

"Akui saja Baek. Itu yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu pakai contak lensa."

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu kau istimewa. Itu saja."

Aku mengedikkan bahuku untuk menjawab kalimat Kyungsoo barusan, aku tidak tahu apakah diriku ini benar benar istimewa, atau mungkin aku ini memang se istimewa yang ayahku katakan sampai sampai orang orang melihatku dengan aneh? Entahlah. Sejujurnya keinginanku cukup sederhana. Aku ingin semua pandangan aneh dari orang orang menghilang. Aku sangat tidak nyaman saat seseorang sampai memutar kepalanya 180 derajat saat berpapasan denganku.

Aku melihat keluar jendela, sebentar lagi kereta akan sampai di jembatan diatas danau, itu artinya kami akan segera sampai dan memulai tahun ini dengan hal-hal baru yang luar biasa. Aku selalu enggan berangkat ke stasiun kereta saat mengingat pandangan jijik yang diberikan orang orang, tapi aku selalu semangat untuk kembali saat mengingat Kyungsoo, Helena, dan teman teman seasramaku.

Fokusku berubah dari danau Hogwarts menuju bayanganku di kaca jendela. Aku menemukan iris coklat pucat dengan semburat merah di tengahnya akibat hiperkromia, dan akan semakin aneh saat terkena sinar matahari karena akan muncul pendar kekuningan di dekat pupil kananku. Kyungsoo sendiri heran kenapa begitu banyak warna yang muncul di irisku.

"Kau tadi beli dimana? Seperti anak kecil saja membeli cokelat kodok."

Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunanku dan aku mau tak mau harus mulai menanggapinya. "Oh, tentu saja dari kereta makanan Nyonya Springs. Itu hanya bonus karena aku beli banyak."

Kyungsoo mencomot satu buah sandwich segitiga dan membuka bungkusnya. "Seharusnya saat kau mengejarnya tadi Nyonya Springs sudah ada di gerbong Slytherin."

"Ya memang, dia ada di sana."

Mata bulat Kyungsoo hampir keluar dari rongganya karena terkejut. Bahkan aku nyaris mengulurkan tanganku untuk menangkap bola matanya. Aku takut saja kalau bola matanya lepas dan menggelinding ke sepanjang gerbong.

"Apa Bryer mengganggumu?"

Aku mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahu, "Tapi mungkin kali ini aku kira dia sudah sedikit kapok."

"Oh ya? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ya aku memberinya sebuah foto saat ayahnya masih sekolah di Hogwarts, ternyata ayahnya hanya seorang kacung pesuruh."

Aku terkekeh saat menceritakannya lagi. Wajah kalah Bryer setelah mempermalukanku adalah kepuasan mutlak.

"Serius? Kau masih punya fotonya?"

Aku mengangguk dan memberikan selembar salinan kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyahutnya dengan cepat dan meneliti gambarnya seperti mesin scanner. "Ini benar benar ayahnya Eric. Daebak!"

Kami berdua tertawa keras di dalam bilik. Sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo diam dan mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Darimana kau dapat foto ini? Dan siapa ketua genk keren dalam foto ini yang bikin Bryer mati kutu?"

Aku bertepuk tangan senang karena Kyungsoo menanyakannya. "Aku yakin Bryer mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sepertimu, dan sebagai jawabannya ia kuberikan ini."

Aku memberikan selembar foto lagi. Kali ini yang tanpa mantera penghancur diri, jadi fotonya bisa dipandangi selama yang kau mau. Kyungsoo seketika bisu saat melihat lembar foto yang sudah kuberikan padanya. Ia menggelang pelan dan memegangi dadanya.

"Kau gila! Ini adalah balas dendam terkejam yang pernah aku lihat. Apakah semua orang melihat foto ini?"

Kyungsoo mengacungkan foto yang terakhir kuberikan. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Aku tentu saja tak akan menyebarkan foto se pribadi itu untuk menjadi konsumsi publik apalagi mempermalukan seseorang. Ketua genk yang membuat ayah Eric Bryer mati kutu dan menjadi kacung adalah orang yang sama dengan sosok yang tersenyum di foto itu. Aku mengambilnya dari tangan Kyungsoo dan memandanginya dengan senyum. Aku melihat diriku yang tersenyum disamping ayahku.

"Jadi, ketua genk tadi adalah ayahmu? Allan Lantern?!", Kyungsoo sampai berdiri saking senangnya.

"Oh itu kejam dan licik Baek. Bayangkan wajah Eric yang tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah pesuruh ayahmu. Sangat ironis mengingat dia sebelumnya telah mengejekmu selama ini. Byun Baekhyun, kau itu Gryffindor atau Slytherin sih?"

Gryffindor atau Slytherin? Entahlah, mungkin aku adalah perpaduan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Silahkan hujat ff saya yang nista ini T_T


	2. Chapter 2

**AMBER**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime, Fantasy**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction nista ini terinspirasi dan bisa dibilang remake dari film adaptasi novel terbaik sepanjang masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire karya JK Rowling. Alur cerita yang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari sumber asalnya murni dari kepala saya. Cast bukan milik saya. Mereka milik diri pribadi mereka sendiri.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi, BoysxBoys.**

 **P.S. Gatau, mungkin otak saya sudah gesrek sampe bikin ff ginian. Silahkan menistakan ff ini di kolom review. Wassalam.**

* * *

Chapter 2—Lelucon Macam Apa Ini?

Aku dan Kyungsoo datang paling akhir. Teman sekamar kami, Rick, Stevan dan Alemmanus sudah sampai lebih dulu.

Rick tersenyum padaku dan mengulurkan tangannya. Akupun menggenggam tangannya dan mengguncangnya pelan. Rick adalah warga negara inggris tulen dengan aksen british yang sangat kental. Rick berambut pirang dan bermata biru hampir seperti Helena, hidungnya mancung dan terdapat bintik bintik di sekitarnya. Rick adalah alarm berjalan yang akan dengan brutal membangunkanku saat Kyungsoo sudah menyerah, dan tahun ini ia menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang prefek[1] asrama Gryffindor.

"Shoren."

"Yah Rick. Sejak kapan kau tiba?"

"Tak lama. Bersama mereka berdua."

Rick mengedikkan bahunya kearah Stevan dan Al—kusingkat seperti itu karena 'Alammanus' agak kepanjangan. Stevan adalah warga inggris seperti Rick dan Al adalah orang jerman.

"Ah ya, gunakan waktu singkat ini untuk istirahat sebentar. Aku dengar setengah jam lagi kita harus berkumpul ke aula besar", imbuh Rick.

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya seketika melompat bangun dari kasurnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah jam makan malam masih lama?"

"Dumstrang[2] dan Beauxbatons[3] akan tiba sore ini."

"Oh itu. Aku pikir mereka akan datang besok." Aku sedikit terkejut karena kedatangan mereka yang begitu cepat.

Kyungsoo menyambar sebuah handuk di gantungan _stainless_ bundar di pusat kamar kami dan menyampirkannya di bahu. Tak hanya Kyungsoo, Rick juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir, ia selalu melakukannya jika ingin mandi sebelum aku. "Berbaringlah dulu Baek. Aku janji aku akan cepat kali ini haha."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mendengus keras agar Kyungsoo mendengarnya. "Jangan hanya berkata kata!"

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang di lorong tangga untuk mandi, aku melompat keatas kasurku dan melipat tangan dibelakang kepala. Memang kasur di asrama ini tak senyaman _spring bed_ di rumahku, tapi aku selalu merindukannya di awal tahun.

Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun saat Rick dan Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuhku. Dia bilang semua murid sudah di panggil dan harus berkumpul di aula sekarang juga. Sial sekali aku tidak sempat mandi karena Kyungsoo terlalu lama, dan bodohnya aku yang dengan mudah tertidur.

Persetan dengan mandi. Aku memilih bau daripada dihukum oleh profesor Karpov.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini kami baru saja memasuki aula besar di lantai dasar, aku mengecek kelengkapan seragamku lagi sebelum mengambil tempat di bangku panjang Gryffindor. Dasi merah bergaris kuning, rompi asrama, dan jubah hitam berpanji singa. _Oh yah aku tidak salah asrama._

Ternyata nasibku tidak buruk-buruk amat, lima belas menit yang lalu tersiar berita bahwa jadwal berkumpul diundur beberapa menit dan aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mandi kilat. Benar-benar kilat karena aku hanya sempat mengguyur badan sekaligus mencuci muka dan gosok gigi ekstra cepat. Kyungsoo bahkan membantuku menyisir rambut dan Al membantuku mengorek koper untuk menemukan kaos kaki.

Aku duduk diantara Kyungsoo dan Al, Rick dan Stevan ada dihadapan kami bertiga. Baru kusadari tinggi meja kayu di aula ini setara dengan tulang rusukku yang paling bawah, padahal tahun lalu tingginya masih setara dengan dadaku. Aku benar benar sudah puber rupanya.

Aku melihat sekeliling, teman teman satu angkatanku sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa. Kami sudah memasuki usia delapan belas tahun dan kami sudah cukup mengetahui soal perasaan. Di ujung meja untuk anak tahun kelima, jarak tiga orang dariku, duduklah si judes Helena, ia selalu tampak luar biasa dengan seragam asrama kami, rambutnya digerai dan dibiarkan berantakan. Sesaat kemudian dia melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dan ia melambaikan tangan. Aku hampir tertawa dan kemudian membalas lambaian tangannya. Tapi bukannya senang, ia justru menggeleng dan kubaca bibirnya bergumam _'you fool'_.

Bibirku refleks berteriak dalam diam, _'what?'_. Kemudian dia memberikan isyarat padaku agar aku melihat ke belakang. Oh, rupanya lambaian tangannya tadi adalah kode seperti itu. Aku bodoh sekali.

Buru-buru aku membalikkan badanku dan menemukan seseorang disana, begitu cantik dan anggun. Rose Allen. Gadis impian di Hufflepuff. Aku naksir dia sejak tahun ketiga, tapi tentu saja aku tak punya keberanian karena cowok Hufflepuff wajahnya juga patut diperhitungkan. Rose Allen yang aku tahu adalah ia berasal dari Toronto, ayahnya adalah darah murni alumni Hufflepuff dan ibunya adalah darah campuran yang dulunya juga Hufflepuff. Yah, Rose Allen adalah _half-blood_ yang cantik. Rambutnya hitam lurus se pinggang yang seringkali terlihat dikuncir tinggi tinggi, garis matanya naik dengan kelopak mata kemerahan, hidung mancung dan bibir yang indah. Pernah lihat Ariana Grande? Ya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Rose berjalan kearah bangku Hufflepuff yang terletak di samping meja Gryffindor. Langkahnya benar benar anggun, tak seperti Helena yang langkahnya seperti preman. Hari ini Rose mengenakan bando kecil berwarna hitam dengan poni yang terbelah di pinggir. Aku terus saja melihatnya sampai sampai kepalaku hampir memutar seperti burung hantu. Mungkin saja aku akan terus melototinya seperti orang bodoh saat tiba tiba ia menyapaku.

"Hai Shoren." Katanya sambil melambai pelan.

"Oh", aku sedikit terkejut. "Yah, hai."

Dan aku terlihat semakin bodoh karena telat melambai.

"Rose Allen huh?", Al menyenggol lenganku. "Seleramu lumayan juga bung. Tapi aku turut prihatin karena Rose sudah jadian."

"Apa?", aku lebih terkejut kali ini. Jadian? Dengan siapa? Kapan? Apakah sebelum tahun keempat kemarin berakhir? "Dengan siapa?" imbuhku.

"Thomas Coven."

Aku menghela nafas. "Um.. yeah.. Thomas. Aku tidak heran."

Aku benar benar serius soal 'tidak heran', Thomas adalah lelaki paling tampan di Hufflepuff bahkan di Hogwarts, mungkin, dan kini ia bersama Rose. Aku melihat ke arah Rose lagi dan benar saja, aku menemukannya sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Thomas.

Aku hanya bisa diam. Keduluan orang ganteng bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Itu sangat wajar apalagi aku cuma anak aneh dengan mata terang yang menakutkan.

"Sudahlah Shoren, lupakan saja. Cewek-cewek Beauxbatons akan lebih menarik seratus kali ketimbang Rose", ujar Stevan sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Serius nih?" Aku hanya mencoba menyembunyikan kekecewaan. Sejujurnya aku tak tertarik membicarakan anak anak perempuan disaat seperti ini, tapi anggaplah saja aku menyenangkan hati Al dengan cara meladeninya. Lagipula bila dipikir lebih jauh, cewek cantik seperti Rose saja tidak melirikku, apalagi cewek yang lebih cantik daripada dia?

Al menghela nafas, "Mantrai aku pakai sihir transfigurasi dan rubah aku jadi hewan apa saja kalau aku berbohong."

Aku tertawa pelan, Al terus saja mengeluarkan _jokes_ aneh sampai dentingan gelas meredakan kebisingan di aula. Seseorang paruh baya dengan rambut putih dan topi kuncung hitam berdiri di podium, jubah hitamnya menjuntai hingga menyentuh lantai, dan kacamata bundarnya melorot hingga ke ujung hidungnya. Itu profesor Pawliger kepala sekolah Hogwarts.

"Selamat datang anak anakku, selamat memasuki tahun kalian di Hogwarts. Aku tidak akan berpidato panjang lebar karena hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa. Aku yakin kalian sudah mengetahui beritanya sejak di kereta, tapi aku tetap harus mengumumkannya—kau tahu, agar terlihat resmi."

Aku sedikit tersenyum, profesor Pawliger memang punya selera humor. Aku sedikit mengidolakannya karena profesor Pawliger tipikal pemimpin yang fleksibel dan _easy-going_.

"Tahun ini" Profesor Pawliger melanjutkan, "Sekolah kita akan menjadi tuan rumah Triwizard Turnament[4] ke-tujuh puluh lima. Sungguh merupakan kehormatan."

Profesor Pawliger mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan turunlah sebuah piala dari atas loteng. Profesor Pawliger menangkapnya dengan sedikit akting ceroboh kemudian meletakkannya di meja podium. Jujur aku sendiri tak pernah melihat piala Triwizard secara langusng. Piala itu terlihat seperti lampu jalan berbentuk segi enam yang karatan, ada pendar lampu kebiruan di dalamnya. Entah dimana pikiran para penyihir ini yang bisa bisanya menciptakan turnamen berbahaya untuk memperebutkan sebuah lampu jalan yang diberi pegangan. Sekarung koin emas lebih terdengar masuk akal untuk dijadikan hadiah.

"Berita baik yang lain adalah, kita kedatangan tamu dari timur dan barat yang akan bergabung dengan kita selama satu semester. Mari kita sambut sekolah khusus wanita—"

Suara pintu aula terbuka, memotong kalimat profesor Pawliger secara sepihak. Aku melihat profesor Pawliger menghela nafas dan bergumam _'yasudah, masuk sajalah'_. Aku mati-matian menahan ledakan tawaku.

Tiba tiba sekelompok merpati putih terbang memasuki aula, menukik tajam kemudian hilang disudut ruangan, diikuti kelompok kupu kupu yang menyebar serbuk pelangi. Segerombol anak perempuan dengan rok ketat sepanjang lutut berwarna biru muda dan jas yang berwarna senada tengah berjalan anggun di tengah tengah aula. Semuanya langsing, tak ada anak perempuan yang mirip kuda nil atau semacamnya. Rambut mereka dikuncir dan beberapa digelung dengan rapi, baret berwarna _baby blue_ tersemat apik di masing-masing kepala mereka. Profesor Pawliger benar, mereka semua dari barat, tak ada yang berwajah oriental, dan yang aku tahu Baeuxbatons adalah asrama wanita dari benua amerika. Aku sendiri ragu apakah mereka benar benar sekolah sihir atau sekolah pramugari. Ditambah lagi sekolah model karena setiap lima langkah mereka akan berpose. Aku sungguhan menghitung langkah mereka.

Semua anak laki-laki hampir menumpahkan liur karena pertunjukan ini, tak terkecuali aku dan si tampan Thomas. Anak perempuan Hogwarts memukul pacar masing-masing karena mata mereka tidak berkedip barang sedetikpun. Aku melihat seseorang yang begitu cantik, seperti malaikat. Ia berdiri di barisan paling belakang di depan seorang wanita berwajah lembut yang aku kira adalah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons. Anak perempuan itu memiliki iris keabuan, rambutnya hitam lurus, hidungnya bangir dihiasi beberapa bintik dan pipinya merona. Langkahnya anggun dan tegas disaat bersamaan. Al benar, jika Rose dan perempuan ini berdiri bersisian jelas aku dengan senang hati memilih anak perempuan ini. Aku kira ia sama tingginya denganku dan sungguh ia terlihat paling cantik.

Setelah segerombolan _'pramugari sihir'_ itu tuntas melewati aula mereka duduk di sebuah podium sedang di sudut kanan depan ruangan, menghadap meja panjang para profesor dan jika dihitung hitung mungkin jumlahnya sekitar lima puluhan anak. Astaga dari cara duduk mereka saja sidah terlihat begitu berwibawa dan berkelas. Aku tebak ujian di sekolah mereka bukan sejarah sihir tapi ujian kepribadian.

Al menyenggol lenganku, "Kau lihat, Rose bahkan akan jadi yang paling jelek jika ia duduk di podium Beauxbatons."

Aku menggeleng dan tertawa, "Jangan berlebihan." Meskipun sebenarnya kini aku benar-benar sejalan dengan pemikiran Al.

Semua anak laki-laki dan perempuan berbisik dan sedikit heboh dengan pertunjukan Beauxbatons, apalagi para anak laki-laki _single_ seperti Al, Rick, dan Stevan. Kyungsoo juga _single sih_ , tapi sepertinya ia tak begitu tertarik karena ia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sukanya yang oriental. Yah, terserahlah.

Disaat yang lain sibuk membicarakan kecantikan para anak perempuan Beauxbatons tiba tiba saja pintu besar aula kami di dobrak. Bunyi pintu baja yang bertubrukan dengan dinding batu membungkam seisi aula. Kemudian seperti segerombolan tentara yang masuk, derap derap langkah mereka berirama menggetarkan lantai aula. Mereka berbaris dalam tiga banjar dengan seseorang yang memimpin di depan. Mereka semua mengenakan seragam merah dengan bulu beruang yang disampirkan di bahu kiri serta tongkat setinggi dada yang ketika diketukkan ke lantai muncul percikan api. Barisan itu memanjang ke belakang sebanyak kurang lebih lima belas orang dan yang paling membuatku takjub adalah sembilan puluh persen berwajah timur. Mereka adalah bangsa Kyungsoo.

"Baek, lihatlah mereka. Sudah kubilang Dumstrang adalah sekolah wajib militer. Kau mencari teman yang orang korea? Aku yakin lima puluh persen dari mereka adalah orang korea." Kyungsoo berbisik tepat dibelakang kepalaku.

Wajah mereka benar-benar kaku. Tatapan mereka lurus kedepan dengan bentuk tubuh yang memang sengaja dibentuk. Jika Beauxbatons mempunyai ujian kepribadian, mungkin Dumstrang punya ujian halang rintang dan panjat tebing.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka sampai seseorang diantarnya melirik kearahku. Melihat kebawah dengan wajah dingin. Anak laki laki itu tinggi sekali, matanya lentik, hidungnya luar biasa mancung dan bibirnya tebal kemerahan, sekilas lihat saja aku tahu ia orang korea. Mata kami bertemu beberapa detik, aku mendongak cukup lama saat anak laki-laki itu melewatiku dalam barisannya. Irinya gelap, tertutupi beberapa helaian rambutnya yang disisir ke samping. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus dalam barisannya.

Aku terus memandanginya hingga yang bisa kulihat hanyalah punggung lebarnya. Sampai kemudian seisi aula menahan nafas saat seseorang anak Dumstrang melompat keluar dan menyemburkan naga api dari tongkatnya. Kini keadaan berbalik, anak perempuan Hogwarts yang dibuat salah tingkah. Siswa Dumstrang seluruhnya adalah laki-laki dan fisik mereka benar benar sempurna.

Semua anak laki laki Dumstrang duduk di podium yang berlawanan dengan Beauxbatons, cara duduk mereka pun seperti pria-pria di _camp_ wajib militer. Aku merasa Hogwarts adalah satu satunya sekolah sihir yang isinya cuma main main, tapi meskipun begitu aku teteap bersyukur bisa sekolah dengan normal tanpa adanya terapan kemiliteran apalagi kecantikan.

"Well—terimakasih atas suguhan yang luar biasa dari Beauxbatons, dan Dumstrang." Profesor Pawliger melirik kearah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons yang anggun, dan kepala sekolah Dumstrang yang mukanya penuh dengan codet. "Karena sebentar lagi larut, maka akan aku percepat saja. Jadi, Turnamen Triwizard ke tujuh puluh lima secara resmi dimulai."

Seisi aula bertepuk tangan, beberapa anak tahun ke enam bahkan melemparkan topi sihir dan bersiul amat kencang. Semuanya menyambut turnamen ini dengan senang hati. Aku hanya ikut bertepuk tangan, tak berlebihan seperti Helena dan Kyungsoo yang aku lihat sampai berteriak. Para profesor yang duduk di depan aula juga melakukan hal sama, semuanya menyambut turnamen ini dengan aura positif yang menyenangkan.

"Tapi sebelum itu—", Profesor Pawliger melanjutkan. Ia menunjuk tajam kearah pintu masuk aula.

Tiba-tiba riuh di aula serasa kompak untuk meredup saat pintu aula terbuka. Semua mata tertuju pada empat orang yang masuk sambil memikul sebuah kotak ukir setinggi pinggang troll[5]. Empat orang itu menurunkan kotak ukir di atas panggung, tepat di depan podium profesor Pawliger. Profesor Pawliger sendiri turun dengan perlahan dari podium dan menghampiri kotak ukir, menyentuhnya kemudian kayu kayu itu meleleh dan nampaklah sebuah piala tua, berwarna emas dengan pinggir yang tidak kalah karatan dengan piala sebelumnya. Piala itu terlihat kosong, namun dengan segera api biru besar merambat keluar dari dalamnya.

"The Goblet of Fire!", teriaknya dari depan panggung aula.

Kemudian Profesor Pawliger melanjutkan, "Piala ini sudah menyeleksi para peserta sejak dulu sekali. Ia tahu siapa saja yang berhak untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. Tuliskan nama kalian di sobekan perkamen, satu orang untuk satu nama. Dua siswa akan terpilih untuk mewakili masing-masing sekolah."

Aku merasakan hawa dingin menyergap aula besar. Entah efek apa yang terjadi tapi obor obor dan lampu aula meredup, berubah menjadi api biru seperti yang ada diatas piala api. Hanya aku siswa bodoh yang celingak celinguk berharap menemukan sakelar lampu. Kyungsoo kemudian menarikku untuk duduk dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dibalik punggung Al.

"Ingat, piala api memiliki hukum yang mengikat. Jika kalian telah dipilih oleh piala api, maka tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikan kalian untuk mengikuti turnamen ini. Kecuali kematian. Jika kalian tak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengikutinya, jangan sekali kali membakar nama kalian dalam api ini."

Semua orang merinding, sebegitu kuatkah sihir piala api hingga tak ada yang bisa menentang? Tapi aku tak peduli, toh aku tak berniat untuk mendaftarkan diri. Aku hanya anak aneh yang tiap hari cuma jadi penonton, karena jika aku sedikit saja bertingkah maka aku akan jadi tontonan.

Piala api akhirnya dikembalikan ke kotaknya, seisi aula kembali terang karena obot obor dan lampu sihir sudah kembali menyala. Aku bisa melihat senyuman dari profesor Pawliger dan kemudian berliau berujar, "Lupakan sejenak persaingan sehat ini dan, nikamti makan malam kalian."

Hidangan tiba tiba muncul di sepanjang meja asrama, tak lupa juga dua baris meja kosong yang diperuntukkan siswa Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang. Hawa merinding di aula lenyap dan yang aku inginkan berikutnya hanya paha ayam goreng yang muncul tepat di depan wajahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya setelah kedatangan dua sekolah sihir tetangga sungguh menimbulkan dampak yang luar biasa. Anak anak perempuan terus saja membicarakan anak laki-laki Dumstrang yang terkadang terlihat sendiri dan beberapa berkelompok, tidak seperti Beauxbatons yang selalu berkelompok enam-enam.

Pagi ini aku bersama Kyungsoo dan Helena berjalan menyusuri koridor untuk menyongsong kelas ramuan profesor Karpov. Sekedar informasi, aku sedikit membencinya karena aku selalu jadi bahan bulanan profesor Karpov. Terkadang aku tidak bisa mengiris biji-bijian atau mengepreknya dengan benar, menyebabkan sebuah ramuan penyembuh berubah menjadi ramuan pelunak tulang.

"Baekhyun-ah, selesai kelas ramuan temani aku ke aula besar." Kyungsoo berjalan mundur menghadap diriku dan Helena.

"Mau apa?", tanyaku malas.

"Tentu saja memasukkan namaku ke piala api."

"Kau sudah gila."

Aku memutar bola mata malas mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba Helena mendengus kasar dan melototiku. "Kalau kau bilang Dyo yang ingin mendaftarkan dirinya adalah gila, itu artinya kau juga mengataiku gila."

Aku berhenti melangkah, "Kau juga?! Astaga! Terserah kalian berdua. Aku tidak ikut campur jika nanti kalian terpilih dan kaki-kakimu patah saat turnamen!"

"Ayolah Shoren, akan banyak murid di aula. Aku ingin tahu siapa saja siswa Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons yang akan mendaftarkan diri." Helena menepuk pundakku dan menaik turunkan alisnya.

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju kelas ramuan, aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan mereka bahwa turnamen itu berbahaya. Lihat Kyungsoo, badannya saja tak lebih besar dariku, meskipun aku tahu dia sangat jenius tapi jenius saja tentu tak cukup. Sedangkan Helena? Memang dia sangat tangguh saat bermain Quidditch[6] bersamaku, tapi Triwizard tidak hanya menghadapi bola bundar yang mengamuk, yang pasti ada puluhan moster atau makhluk sihir yang harus dihadapi.

"S, Shoren!" Helena mengejarku dan mengekor di belakangku sampai kami bertiga sampai di kelas ramuan dan mengambil tempat duduk di tengah ruangan.

"Baek," Kini Kyungsoo juga ikut ikutan merajuk. "Jangan terlalu khawatir, kita bukannya akan langsung di daulat menjadi peserta. Masih ada piala api yang menyeleksi, ingat? Jika memang namaku atau nama Helena keluar itu artinya kami mampu dan memenuhi syarat. Lagipula ada puluhan penyihir hebat disini yang bisa menyembuhkan cidera. Jika kami terluka maka kami akan langsung di diskualifikasi."

Aku memikirkan setiap kata dalam kalimat Kyungsoo. Dia benar, Kyungsoo selalu benar dan aku benci itu. Masih ada piala api yang menyeleksi mereka dengan ketat, jika menurutku saja Kyungsoo dan Helena belum layak maka piala api pasti lebih mengenggap mereka payah.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani kalian ke aula. Tapi aku tetap tidak akan ikut-ikut okay?"

"Itu baru Shoren kami!", Helena merangkulku dan kami bertiga tersenyum bahagia. Sayangnya senyum itu langsung lenyap saat profesor Karpov datang dan menyuruh seisi kelas untuk memanaskan air dalam tungku.

.

.

.

Aula benar benar ramai. Bahkan lebih ramai daripada tribun Quidditch. Semua siswa dari ketiga sekolah berkumpul. Mereka mengobrol dan sesekali memperhatikan siapa yang memasukkan nama kedalam piala. Dari kejauhan terdengar suara jerit anak perempuan saat salah seorang Dumstrang membakar namanya ke dalam piala api. Aku tidak mengerti bagian mana yang keren saat seseorang mencemplungkan kertas ke piala yang ada apinya. Aku yang bisa menyalakan perapian besar Gryffindor jauh lebih keren.

Aula terasa sedikit gelap karena semua api obornya menjadi biru, di bawah podium terdapat piala api yang telah disangga diatas kotaknya dan dilingkari sebuah kabut aneh. Setiap siswa yang berhasil membakar namanya akan diberi tepukan oleh yang lain. Aku menyikut lengan Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Apa itu? Kabut yang melingkar dibawah?"

Kyungsoo melihatnya dan mengangguk, "Oh itu hanyalah garis usia yang digambar profesor Pawliger supaya anak tahun ketiga kebawah tidak bisa ikut."

"Bukankah itu terdengar sia-sia? Kalau piala api memang bisa menyeleksi harusnya meskipun ada anak ingusan mendaftar maka namanya tidak akan keluar kan?", tanyaku sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin juga mencegah seseorang yang membawa lebih dari dua nama dan mendaftar dua kali." Tebak Kyungsoo.

Aku sedikit terbahak karenanya, "Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

Aku beranjak dari keduanya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di meja panjang di samping piala api. Aku melihat Kyungsoo dan Helena yang melewati lingkaran kabut bersama-sama dan memasukkan nama mereka ke kobaran api bersama pula. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar mereka berhitung dan dengan kompak melepaskan perkamen di tangan mereka. Keduanya lalu menunggu sejenak dan piala api membakar perkamen mereka, itu artinya piala api menerima mereka. Semua anak Gryffindor bertepuk tangan tak terkecuali aku, keduanya berpelukan dan mengacungkan tos tinggi tinggi. Aku tersenyum kemudian keduanya berlari kearahku, lantas aku menjabat tangan keduanya dan mengucapkan selamat.

Aku masih tersenyum bersama Kyungsoo dan Helena saat pekikan para perempuan memenuhi aula besar, mereka berteriak sambil menutup mulut. Aku mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan menemukan dua anak Dumstrang berjalan beriringan, yang kiri berwajah pucat dan yang satu lagi berkulit agak gelap. Aku ingat yang berkulit gelap adalah yang menyemburkan naga api saat mereka datang.

"Yak! Oh Sehun!", teriak salah satu anak perempuan di belakangku. Yang lebih pucat menoleh kemudian tersenyum separuh. Rupanya si pucat itu orang korea, matanya tajam dan alisnya terangkat, rambutnya cokelat terang dan tingginya bukan main. Disebelahnya, anak naga dengan kulit gelap itu adalah Kai—yang berhasil kutahu dari teriakan para anak perempuan. Wajahnya tampan dan benar benar tipikal seorang _cassanova_. Jika saja mereka sekolah di Hogwarts, aku berani bertaruh kalau Oh Sehun dan Kai adalah Slytherin.

Keduanya memasukkan nama masing-maisng ke dalam piala kemudian langsung meninggalkannya, dibalik punggung mereka piala api berkobar menerima nama mereka. Semuanya menjerit dan berteriak bahwa mereka berdua begitu keren, _banner banner_ konyol diangkat dengan wajah basah karena cucuran airmata sampai pada akhirnya ruangan kembali sunyi dengan sekejap.

Seorang Dumstrang lain masuk, dia hanya sendiri. Siswa Dumstrang yang kemarin pertatapan denganku, si iris hitam dengan wajah kaku. Ia mengenakan setelan Dumstrang yang lengkap dengan jas merah marun dan kemeja hitam. Tak ada teriakan, tak ada sahutan apalagi _banner banner_ dengan tulisan pink dan hiasan hati. Semuanya hanya terpaku pada cara jalannya yang maskulin, tingginya melebihi Oh Sehun dan badannya bukan main.

Anak laki-laki itu mungkin seusia denganku, mungkin juga tidak. Dengan percaya diri dia melangkah ke piala api yang berada di depanku dan menjatuhkan perkamennya, ia melihat kearahku sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang aku sendiri tak bisa mengartikannya. Begitu mempesona untuk sebuah senyum yang ditujukan pada sesama laki-laki, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa terpesona padanya. Aku pikir ini hanya efek kobaran piala api yang dengan cepat membakar namanya bahkan tepat saat ia memasukkannya.

Anak laki-laki itu meninggalkan aula dengan wajah yang kembali kaku dan langkah yang terkesan tak acuh. Aku melihatnya hingga ia berbelok setelah melewati pintu besar aula. Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menarik tanganku kasar, ia melayangkan pandangan yang mungkin hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Ada apa?", tanyaku kelewat datar.

"Kau mengenalnya?", Kyungsoo dan Helena merapat kearahku.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ini? Jangan dekat dekat! Aku bukan ibu-ibu tukang gosip."

"Jangan mengelak Shoren, kau kenal kan dengan laki-laki tadi?", Helena menarikku keluar dari aula dan tergesa menuju asrama.

Aku menggeleng, tentu saja aku tidak kenal. Jika memang aku mengenalnya mungkin aku akan menyapanya lebih dulu. "Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Yang benar?" Helena masih ngotot. "Lalu kenapa dia bisa tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Haha. Tersenyum? Tersenyum apa?", elakku.

Kyungsoo menyentakku dari belakang, "Dia tersenyum padamu Baekhyun! Matamu kau kemanakan sih?"

Aku menghela nafas, kenapa dua orang ini begitu ingin tahu sih? "Sudahlah, yang penting kalian berdua sudah mendaftar dan mari bersama sama kita tunggu keputusan piala api besok malam. Okay?"

Aku refleks tersenyum saat Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya seperti bururng hantu yang patuh.

.

.

.

Dengan sekejap kami bertiga sampai di depan pintu asrama, wanita gemuk dalam lukisan pintu sedang mengepang rambutnya sambil bersenandung. Ia terkadang tidak peduli dengan siswa yang akan masuk asrama. Kungsoo yang berdiri dibelakangku lebih dulu menyadarinya dan kemudian mengucapkan kata sandi agar kami bisa masuk, "Caput Draconis."

Beberapa detik kami menunggu dan wanita itu masih asyik sendiri. Rupanya ia tidak mendengar ucapan sandi dari Kyungsoo. Aku sedikit menggeleng dengan kelakuannya dan memutuskan untuk mengulang kata sandinya lagi, namun saat aku akan mengucapkan kata sandi agar kami bisa masuk, ia sudah terkejut dan langsung membukakan pintu untuk kami bertiga.

"Kenapa tak kau suruh temanmu saja yang mengucap sandi? Jangan melihatku seperti itu!", wanita gemuk dalam lukisan itu membentakku.

"Melihatmu seperti apa? Aku tak melakukan apa apa", belaku.

Wanita gemuk memutar cepat bola matanya kemudian membukakan pintunya untuk kami. Aku masuk dengan tergesa karena aku begitu kesal. Sebenarnya aku tahu betul apa yang wanita gemuk maksud, dia tak tahan melihat mata serigalaku. Ia selalu langsung membukakan pintu bahkan sebelum aku mengucapkan kata sandinya, seburuk itukah aku hingga wanita gemuk penjaga pintu masuk Gryffindor tak berani menatapku?

Aku langsung berlari ke kamar, tak kupedulikan pandangan iba Helena dan Kyungsoo. Aku hanya ingin menemukan ranjangku dan segera tidur agar tengah malam nanti aku bisa bangun untuk mengerjakan tugas _essay_. Saat sampai di kamar aku tak menemukan Rick, Stevan maupun Al, mungkin ketiganya masih di aula dan mencoba memasukkan nama ke piala api. Aku melompat ke ranjang dan langsung berbaring, kubiarkan jubah hitamku menjuntai ke lantai, di sisi kiri ranjang kelambuku terdapat sebuah cermin kecil berbentuk oval dengan pinggiran emas yang sedikit pudar. Ayahku bilang ini adalah cermin kecil kesayangan ibu, sekarang ia memberikannya padaku agar aku selalu ingat padanya.

Kuambil cermin itu dan kuhadapkan kearah wajahku, ukuran cermin itu sangat pas dengan tanganku yang panjang dan runcing. Kulihat sebuah hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir merah yang tipis dengan tahi lalat di sudut kanan atas. Aku memuji diriku sendiri atas kesempurnaan rupaku yang kudapat dari ibu. Sampai kemudian aku melihat sepasang iris cokelat pucat dengan semburat merah ditengahnya. Irisku yang heterokromia[7], iris Amber dari ayahku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, pupil coklatku membesar dan mengecil dengan cepat, membuat semburat merah disekelilingnya ikut bergerak. Warna merahnya semakin ketepi semakin pudar, digantikan warna cokelat muda pucat yang mengerikan. Aku menghela nafas, ayahku terlihat begitu sempurna dengan mata seperti ini, tapi tidak denganku. Ayahku dielukan karena mata serigalanya begitu mempesona dengan wajah british nya yang seperti pangeran. Irisnya benar benar cokelat sempurna tanpa heterokromia merah sepertiku. Jika aku pikir lagi iris mataku bukanlah iris mata serigala, tapi iris mata ular gila.

Aku menghela nafas, perbedaan memang selalu menyakitkan. Jika dipikirkan terlalu lama akan membuatmu sedih dan cepat gila. Untuk itu kuselipkan cermin oval ibuku dibawah bantal dan mencoba tidur setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu semua siswa sudah tiba, semuanya berkumpul di aula besar setelah makan malam. Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman peserta turnamen Triwizard. Kyungsoo dan Helena mengapitku di meja makan Gryffindor, memegang tanganku erat erat seperti ibu ibu yang sedang melahirkan. Rick tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua yang menggelayutiku, membuatku terlihat seperti ayah simpanse.

Profesor Pawliger sudah berdiri diatas podium, kotak kayu piala api berada di sisi kananya. Profesor Pawliger menyentuh kotak ulir itu dan kayunya meleleh seperti pertamakali aku melihatnya, piala api berkobar dan api birunya membumbung tinggi. Seiring stabilnya api di piala, semua nyala api di aula menjadi biru dengan perlahan, membuat suasana dingin yang seakan bisa membekukan apa saja. Kali ini aku tak akan bodoh untuk mencari sebuah sakelar lampu karena kedua tanganku sudah diremas kuat oleh Kyungsoo dan Helena.

"Teman ayolah! Ini bukan pengumuman lotre. Jangan meremas tanganku seperti itu!", aku berbisik sekaligus menyentak Helena dan Kyungsoo. Mungkin sekarang buku buku jariku memutih karena pegangan mereka terlalu kuat.

"Aku ingatkan sekali lagi," Profesor Pawliger berjalan ke depan piala api dan melihat kami semua. "Tak ada yang bisa mundur saat piala api sudah memilih."

Semuanya tercekat, tak terkecuali Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons di masing-masing podium. Profesor Pawliger menyentuh pinggiran piala api dan dengan sekejap nyala apinya berubah merah dan memuntahkan sebuah perkamen. Perkamen itu melayang di langit langit aula dan turun ke tangan Profesor Pawliger.

"Peserta pertama dari Beauxbatons, Madison MacKenna!"

Semuanya menyambut anak perempuan bernama Madison yang rupanya malaikat cantik yang kulihat tempo hari. Setidaknya aku tahu namanya adalah Madison. Dengan segera ia maju keatas undakan tangga dan berdiri di samping podium setelah sebelumnya ia berjabat tangan dengan profesor Pawliger.

Piala api rupanya tak menunggu, dalam sekejap ia memuntahkan perkamen lain dan begitu seterusnya hingga tersisa masing-masing satu nama untuk Dumstrang dan Hogwarts. Muntahan perkamen ke lima terjadi dan sampai saat itu pula Kyungsoo dan Helena masih meremas tanganku. Alih alih melonggarkannya mereka berdua justru mempererat karena kesempatan mereka semakin kecil.

Profesor Pawliger menangkap sebuah perkamen yang sedikit hangus, "Peserta kedua dari Dumstrang, Chanyeol Park!"

Tepuk tangan riuh menyambut seseorang yang berdiri dari podium Dumstrang. Anak laki-laki yang melirikku saat pertamakali datang ke Hogwarts dan memberiku senyum mempesona saat memasukkan namanya ke piala api. Namanya Chanyeol dan marganya Park, dugaanku benar kalau dia orang korea. Anak laki-laki bernama Chanyeol maju ke undakan dan berdiri di samping teman sesama peserta yang bernama Kai. Yah, anak hitam itu juga berhasil menjadi perserta Trwiwizard. Senyum si hitam begitu menusuk dan entah kenapa si Chanyeol Park itu malah diam kaku seperti biasa.

Sudah ada lima peserta yang berdiri di undakan, dua dari Beauxbatons—Madison MacKenna dan Erin West, dua dari Dumstrang—Kim Kai dan Park Chanyeol, dan satu orang dari Hogwarts yang aku tahu namanya adalah Lucas Duinn, dia dari Ravenclaw dan itu artinya tinggal satu tempat lagi untuk Hogwarts.

Profesor Pawliger menangkap sebuah perkamen baru dan buru-buru membacanya. "Peserta terakhir dari Hogwarts. Aku berikan selamat kepada Thomas Coven!"

Meja Hufflepuff serempak melempar topi kuncung penyihir, semuanya menepuk punggung Thomas dengan semangat. Helena dan Kyungsoo yang putus asa melempar tanganku yang sudah mati rasa begitu saja keatas meja makan. Aku menyalak _'hey!'_ dan protes kepada keduanya tapi Helena malah menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik lipatan tangannya.

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan melihat kearah meja Hufflepuff, Thomas dipeluk oleh Rose sebagai ucapan selamat. Yah, Thomas layak mendapatkannya. Cewek mana yang tidak bangga kalau pacarnya adalah salah satu penyihir muda berbakat yang bisa lolos di seleksi piala api. Thomas kemudian maju, menyalami profesor Pawliger dan berbaris beriringan dengan Lucas. Mau tak mau aku harus mengakui bahwa Thomas adalah siswa yang sempurna, ia pintar, terampil, dan berani. Piala api benar benar tahu siapa saja yang berhak.

"Saya ucapkan sekali lagi kepada para peserta yang terpilih." Profesor Pawliger hendak menutup acara malam ini. "Aku harap kalian semua bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk misi-misi yang akan kalian hadapi kedepannya. Siapapun yang menang aku harap kalian adalah yang terbaik." Profesor Pawliger mengakhirinya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, karena sudah malam dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam tidur maka aku harap para prefek bisa memandu para siswa untuk kembali ke asrama."

Rick berdiri lebih dulu karena ia memang prefek, beberapa anak di meja asrama lain juga sudah hendak beranjak. Sebagian besar masih bertepuk tangan untuk menyelamati para peserta, aku sendiri masih membujuk Helena untuk bangkit dan bergerak ke asrama. Helena benar benar sulit dibujuk sampai sampai aku harus mengangkat kepalanya yang berat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang anak berteriak dan menunjuk kearah piala api.

Piala itu berkobar lagi, lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dengan sekejap apinya berubah merah dan membumbung tinggi hingga hampir menyentuh langit langit aula. Semua orang menutupi mata mereka untuk menghindari pendarnya yang terlalu terang, tak terkecuali aku yang merasa pening setelah melihat cahaya itu. Aku benci efek ini, cahaya yang terlalu terang dapat menyakiti mataku dengan mudah dan membuat kepala belakangku terasa dipukul. Aku sedikit limbung saat Kyungsoo berdiri dibelakangku dan berbisik pelan, "Baekhyun-ah, gwenchana?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Aku membuka mataku lagi saat sebuah perkamen melayang dan turun ke tangan profesor Pawliger. Robekannya tidak terlalu spesial seperti milik Beauxbatons yang kadang berbentuk hati atau kupu kupu, perkamen itu bahkan tujuh puluh lima persen hangus. Dengan cepat Profesor Pawliger membenarkan kacamatanya dan menjauh-dekatkan perkamen hangus itu seakan akan ia salah baca. Profesor Pawliger bahkan menaik turunkan kacamatanya berulang ulang. Dibaca dari sudut manapun sepertinya profesor Pawliger tak punya pilihan, dan pada akhirnya ia terlihat menyerah dan menyebutkan sesuatu dengan samar.

"Shoren Lantern?", Profesor Pawliger celingukan.

Semua mata tertuju padaku, tak terkecuali Helena dan Kyungsoo. Aku bingung, benar benar bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana mungkin namaku bisa muncul dari piala api sedangkan berfikir untuk daftar pun tidak. Aku yang sudah setengah berdiri bergerak perlahan untuk duduk, membiasakan otakku dengan semua kejutan tak masuk akal ini. Tapi saat bokongku hampir sampai, Kyungsoo mendorongku dan menyuruhku untuk maju.

"Shoren Lantern!", teriak profesor Pawliger.

Tak ada jeritan, tak ada tepuk tangan, bahkan suasana aula lebih sunyi dari kuburan. Dengan perlahan aku maju ke arah profesor Pawliger sambil celingukan seperti orang bodoh. Profesor tak menyalamiku, ia bahkan tak tersenyum padaku, ia hanya menjabatku sambil menyelipkan perkamen hangus itu diantara tanganku. Aku membacanya sekilas, dan benar namaku yang tertulis diatasnya. Bagian 'Lantern' nya masih bagus tapi nama depanku hampir tak terbaca.

Aku terlihat begitu linglung dan mungkin sedikit pucat. Aku mendengar sebuah teriakan dari tengah aula yang kurang lebih, _'aku tak melihatnya memasukkan nama ke piala api padahal aku seharian disana'_. Atau _'dia bahkan hanya anak aneh dengan mata kucing'_ yang aku tahu itu berasal dari Bryer di meja Slytherin.

Tak ada pilihan lain, lari dari aula justru akan membuatku terlihat lebih bodoh. Pada akhirnya aku harus berjajar di sebelah Thomas dan ini sungguh memuakkan. Profesor Pawliger hanya memandangku datar dan dengan santainya ia melenggang untuk menuntun yang lain agar kembali ke asrama.

"Yah, aku rasa turnamen musim ini akan ada tujuh peserta", ujar profesor Pawliger sambil tersenyum ke arahku, yang tentu saja aku tak mengerti maknanya. Para peserta yang lain juga memandangku aneh, tak terkecuali anak laki-laki yang kutahu kini namanya Park Chanyeol dan malaikat cantik Madison MacKenna. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menelan liurku yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Oke, jadi ini kesimpulanku. Ada tujuh peserta turnamen Triwizard, Shoren Lantern adalah peserta ketujuh, dan Shoren Lantern adalah aku. _Lelucon macam apa ini?_

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

* * *

[1] _Prefek_ : Ketua asrama. Masing masing keempat asrama mempunyai satu orang prefek.

[2] _Dumstrang_ : Sekolah sihir khusus laki-laki. Di novel aslinya terletak di Norwegia, tapi di sini digambarkan dari timur untuk keperluan cerita.

[3] _Beauxbatons_ : Sekolah sihir khusus perempuan. Di novel aslinya terletak di Perancis Selatan, tapi di sini digambarkan dari benua amerika untuk keperluan cerita.

[4] _Turnamen Triwizard_ : Event persahabatan yang diadakan tiga sekolah sihir. Dalam novel aslinya setiap sekolah diwakili oleh satu orang. Turnamen ini berisi misi misi khusus yang harus diselesaikan oleh penyihir terpilih untuk memenangkan piala Triwizard.

[5] _Troll_ : makhluk sihir jelek setinggi gedung dua lantai.

[6] _Quidditch_ : adalah sebuah olahraga fiksi dalam serial Harry Potter. Terdapat tiga jenis bola dan empat posisi dalam permainnnya.

[7] _Heterokromia_ : Kelainan warna pada iris mata dimana dalam satu irirs terdapat lebih dari dua warna.

Disini Baekhyun punya dua nama. Karena ayahnya british maka nama aslinya Shoren Lantern, dan karena ibunya korean nama baptisnya Byun Baekhyun.

Review ya, biar cepet updatenya hehe

Salam, arq1127


	3. Chapter 3

**AMBER**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime, Fantasy**

 **Pairing: Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction nista ini terinspirasi dan bisa dibilang remake dari film adaptasi novel terbaik sepanjang masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire karya JK Rowling. Alur cerita yang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari sumber asalnya murni dari kepala saya. Cast bukan milik saya. Mereka milik diri pribadi mereka sendiri.**

 **Warning: Boys Love, Yaoi, BoysxBoys.**

 **P.S. Gatau, mungkin otak saya sudah gesrek sampe bikin ff ginian. Silahkan menistakan ff ini di kolom review. Wassalam.**

Chapter 3—Si Penghianat.

"Apakah ini sebuah pertanda buruk?", suara profesor Adalbrechta berbisik di belakang telingaku. Beliau adalah wakil kepala sekolah paruh baya yang anggun dan tegas. Wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran yang membuatku semakin pusing.

"Aku tidak tahu Addia. Bisa jadi iya. Mengingat Tuan Lantern adalah—kau tahu", jawab profesor Pawliger sambil menatap tepat di kedua irisku.

Saat ini semua profesor baik dari Hogwarts maupun kedua sekolah tamu, sedang berkumpul di ruang rapat. Ruang rapat khusus yang terletak dibalik mesin jam besar. Semua orang mengelilingiku, termasuk enam peserta turnamen. Aku tak mengerti, sesudah momen kebingungan yang melanda aula besar saat makan malam profesor Pawliger langsung menuntunku menuju ruang rapat ini, menyeretku seperti kurcaci pesuruh dan menusukku dengan pandangannya.

"Ini bisa dikatakan sebuah kecurangan!", suara menggelegar datang dari profesor—entahlah aku lupa namanya, yang jelas ia adalah kepala sekolah dari Dumstrang.

"Apanya yang sebuah kecurangan?", profesor Adalbrechta membelaku.

"Mana bisa Hogwarts punya tiga perwakilan? Tentu saja Hogwarts punya kekuatan lebih untuk menang. Bagaimana jika mereka bertiga bekerja sama?"

"Kau bercanda? Percayakah Lantern kecil ini akan mengalahkan dua muridmu yang bahkan orang awam kira mereka adalah pegulat?! Jangan bercanda Bumsoo", bela profesor Adalbrechta. Nama 'Bumsoo' menjadi aneh saat lidah British yang mengucapkannya.

Semua orang berdebat, kepala sekolah Beauxbatons dan Dumstrang saling menyalahkanku. Thomas melirikku tak enak. Tentu saja begitu, siapa yang suka laki-laki yang ngefans berat pada Rose ikut bersaing dengannya?

Detik jam besar sudah tak dapat terdengar lagi karena banyak mulut yang berdebat. Hingga akhirnya suara profesor Pawliger menghentikan semua kebisingan.

" _Enough! I said Enough!"_

Bisa kulihat mata profesor Pawliger menatap nyalang kepada semua orang disana, dan bertambah kejam lagi saat pandangannya bertemu denganku, ia berjalan mendekat kearahku yang berdiri di depan profesor Adalbrechta. Perempuan paruh baya itu mencengkram pundakku perlahan, berusaha memberiku kekuatan.

"Lantern", jeda sejenak sebelum telunjuknya mengarah tepat di depan hidungku. "Apa kau memasukkan namamu ke piala api?"

" _No, Sir. I swear I never did it!"_ , jawabku cepat dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Jangan berdiam diri disitu Bancroft! Aku tahu kau sudah menguping perbincangan kami!", profesor Pawliger berteriak kearahku, tapi aku tahu kalimat iu ditujukan kepada orang lain.

Kerumunan didepanku terbelah dan menampakkan seseorang jangkung yang muncul dari balik pilar bata. Wajahnya panjang ala orang inggris. Hidungnya bengkok dan matanya cekung. Dari _badge_ emas yang tercetak di jubahnya, aku tahu bahwa ia adalah orang dari Kementrian Sihir. Mengingat sampai ada seseorang dari kementrian yang datang hanya untuk melihat sebuah kesalahan lotre dari piala api, aku kira masalah ini cukup serius.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan profesor Pawliger?", jeda kekehan kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Semuanya sudah jelas. Peraturan tentang turnamen ini sudah ada lama sekali. Jadi, buat apa kau meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan ini?"

Seseorang bernama Bancroft berjalan dengan santai. Suara tapak sepatunya semakin mendekat kearah kami dengan lengan yang terbuka seakan akan sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas lebih jauh.

"Setidaknya kau bisa berbuat sesuatu untuk membantu anak ini agar tidak terjebak dalam turnamen", profesor Pawliger menyibak jubah panjangnya saat berhadapan dengan Bancroft.

"Sudah jelas. Kau sendiri yang memperingati mereka diawal permainan. Hukum piala api sangat mengikat. Nama yang muncul darinya harus ikut dalam turnamen atau hidup dengan kutukan."

"Tapi kasus ini berbeda Tuan Bancroft" profesor Adalbrechta muncul dari balik punggungku dan sekejap telah berada diantara profesor Pawliger dan Tuan Bancroft.

"Anak ini tak akan pernah ikut turnamen apapun. Kau lupa ramalannya?! Dia—Si Penghianat—akan menggunakan anak ini."

Nafas profesor Adalbrechta terengah sertelah mengatakannya. Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh disini. Siapa yang akan menggunakan siapa, dan apakah yang dimaksud 'anak ini' adalah aku?

"Addia!", profesor Pawliger membentak. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kau harus mencegahnya profesor! Tidakkah kau percaya pada ramalannya?", profesor Adalbrechta memohon. Ia mati-matian membelaku. Pertanyaannya adalah, membelaku untuk apa dan dari apa.

"Apakah itu benar? Apakah ramalan itu tentang anak ini? Apakah sudah saatnya?"

Seorang wanita cantik berbalut pakaian formal yang kuduga adalah kepala sekolah Beauxbatons mendadak maju sambil berkata ragu. Kulihat profesor Adalbrechta mengangguk dengan raut sedih di keningnya. Tunggu, kenapa semua orang mendadak serius dan takut?

"Ramalan apa?", tanpa sadar suaraku terdengar tercekat. Bergetar diantara perdebatan dan drama yang terjadi diantara para ahli sihir. "Apakah semua ini tentang aku?"

Mataku nyalang, menatap semua pandangan yang tertuju padaku dengan tanda tanya besar. Apa maksud ini semua? Ramalan apa, omong kosong apa lebih tepatnya. Dan—

"Siapa yang kalian maksud Si Penghianat?"

Terjadi saling pandang saat kalimat itu selesai kulontarkan. Atmosfer seketika berubah gelap dan dingin, seakan hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja semua kebahagiaan terenggut dari muka bumi.

Sedetik kemudian kulihat profesor Pawliger mengisyaratkan kepada profesor Adalbrechta untuk membawa semua peserta kembali ke asrama. Aku duga karena pembicaraan yang akan mereka bahas selanjutnya adalah konten yang terlarang, terutama untuk sebuah objek pembicaraan seperti diriku. Aku merasakan bahuku digenggam lembut oleh profesor Adalbrechta dan dituntun untuk menuruni tangga menara jam, diikuti keenam peserta lain yang berbaris satu satu tepat dibelakang.

Sebelum kepalaku menghilang dibawah tangga, aku mendengar profesor Pawliger bergumam, "Segera hubungi Allan. Mungkin ia akan mendamprat kita setelah ini."

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke asrama dengan perasaan yang tak enak. Tentu saja setelah semua ketidak masuk akalan malam ini hari-hariku akan semakin tidak masuk akal. Aku barusaja terpilih menjadi seorang peserta turnamen berbahaya yang bahkan bermimpi untuk membakar namaku saja tidak. Kemudian ramalan yang bilang bahwa aku akan dimanfaatkan oleh Si Penghianat. Bukankah sangat lumrah jika aku perlu sebuah penjelasan, tapi saat aku mengajukan pertanyaan pada profesor Adalbrechta ia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk pipiku pelan.

Sial, aku butuh sebuah cerita yang masuk akal ketimbang tepukan selamat tidur.

Beban sosial juga pasti akan menimpaku cepat atau lambat. Seisi sekolah akan memandangku jengkel, aneh, curang, licik, semua yang mengarah pada asal usul ayahku yang seorang Slytherin. Seakan akan aku menopang tuduhan yang tak pernah aku lakukan, tanpa sadar aku malu menampakkan wajahku dihadapan penghuni sekolah, lebih lebih pada penghuni asrama Gryffindor yang selalu menjunjung tinggi kejujuran. Oh, aku lupa bahkan ada dua wajah lagi yang pasti akan susah kuhadapi. Helena dan Kyungsoo.

Dan diatas itu semua ada ayahku yang siap memaki siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini (terutama aku sebagai pelaku utama). Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus mencicil untuk menyiapkan upacara kematianku sendiri.

Saat melewati perapian aku tak menemukan siapapun. Tentu saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Aku berharap Kyungsoo dan Helena sudah tidur dan aku akan menjelaskannya besok saat kami mendapati diri kami sendiri dalam keadaan yang tenang. Kau tahu, rasa panik bisa mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku melangkah masuk ke kamar dan sebuah pelukan menabrakku. Sangat kencang hingga aku hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

"Oh Shoren, aku kira profesor Pawliger akan memantraimu atau mengutukmu dengan kutukan Cruciatus![1]", Helena menahan tangisnya di pundakku.

"Tidak Hel. Profesor Pawliger tidak melakukannya padaku." Helena melepas pelukannya dan kemudian tersenyum padaku, mengusap sebelah matanya yang berair.

"Kau tahu, aku dan Dyo menunggumu hingga larut. Kami khawatir profesor Pawliger akan memaksamu untuk mengaku."

"Kalian menungguku? Kau dan Kyungsoo?" tanyaku pada Helena.

"Ya! Semalaman!" Kyungsoo muncul dari pintu dan bersedekap di kusennya.

"Aku kira kalian akan sangat marah padaku."

"Ya, awalnya!" Kyungsoo masih membentak, lama kemudian suaranya melembut. "Tapi Helena meyakinkanku kalau kau tak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Maafkan aku."

Aku terharu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut pertemanan sejati. Saling percaya bahkan ketika seisi dunia mencurigaimu. Aku berjalan pelan kearah Kyungsoo dan menepuk bahunya. "Justru harusnya aku yang meminta maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir dan menungguku hingga larut. Sungguh aku tidak apa."

"Lalu, apa keputusan Profesor Pawliger?", Helena menimpali.

Aku mengangkat bahuku cepat. "Well, seperti dugaan kalian pastinya, aku tetap harus ikut turnamen."

Helena menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya. "Oh no!"

Aku tahu itu berita yang buruk, tapi sekarang terdengar mengerikan karena Helena yang berteriak.

Kyungsoo menepuk lenganku dan meremasnya pelan. " _Gwenchana_ , kau masih punya aku dan Helena yang akan membantumu. Kau tak perlu khawatir Baek"

"Aku selalu percaya kalian. Terimakasih. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus aku gunakan besok untuk menutupi wajahku saat berangkat ke kelas."

Ya, itu masalah pertama yang harus kuhadapi asal kau tahu.

"Ya, mungkin kau harus minum Polyjuice[2] yang diisi saripati muggle asing jika aku boleh saran", Kyungsoo berjalan menjauh menuju ranjangnya.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu itu. Tidurlah Shoren, sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Setelah berbicara begitu Helena memberiku kedipan mata dan turun ke bawah untuk menuju bilik-bilik anak perempuan. Helena benar, aku butuh tidur setelah semua kejadian ini. Tidur yang agak panjang sepertinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu segera kunaiki ranjang yang terletak diantara Kyungsoo dan Al, sesaat kemudian kudengar ranjang Kyungsoo juga ikut berderak. Ia memposisikan dirinya menyamping ke arahku dan menopang kepalanya dengan lengannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membebanimu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau merasa tidak nyaman jika memberitahu Helena", ujarnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, ada beberapa. Lebih tepatnya istilah istilah yang aku sendiri benar benar asing."

"Apa itu?"

"Entahlah, seperti ramalan dan Si Penghianat. Kau pernah membacanya di perpustakaan?"

"Apakah itu yang mereka katakan padamu?"

"Tidak. Saat aku bertanya mereka menghindar dan membiarkanku kebingungan. Mereka membahasnya secara rahasia sekarang."

Kulihat wajah Kyungsoo seperti terlihat kasihan dan seperti hampir menangis. Ia menghela nafas dan menguap kemudian.

"Aku akan memberitahumu besok siang saja. Sekarang aku ngantuk dan besok ada kelas pagi. _Jalja, Baekhyun-ah."_

Aku hampir lupa jika besok ada kelas pagi, kebetulan pengajarnya killer dan tak punya ampun. Beruntung Kyungsoo mengingatkanku dan mengucapkan selamat tidur setelahnya. Aku selalu suka ucapan selamat malam dari Kyungsoo, membuatku selalu ingat akan ibuku dan keluarganya yang hangat di Jeju. Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidur, aku mengambil cermin milik ibuku dan mendekapnya. Berharap ibuku tahu dan dengan segera datang ke mimpiku malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bangun tidur pukul tujuh pagi tadi aku merasa telah menendang sesuatu. Awalnya aku berpikir jika itu adalah buku buku Kyungsoo yang sudah tak muat lagi di kolong ranjangnya, namun saat kesadaranku terkumpul dan mataku mulai jernih yang kulihat adalah kotak kotak bingkisan dan beberapa lembar surat. Semuanya berwarna senada, merah—hingga pink pucat. Kuambil selembar surat yang direkatkan dengan sticker berbentuk hati dan disana tertulis, _'Teruntuk idolaku Shoren Lantern'._ Entah kenapa aku justru mual.

Saat aku memarahi Al yang cengengesan dan menegaskan bahwa ini adalah lelucon yang super duper gagal dan bodoh, ia justru menunjukkan wajah sumringah dan berkata, _'Itu dari penggemar asrama Gryffindor bodoh. Tapi jangan senang dulu, aku kira Thomas akan dapat lebih banyak jika ia tak punya pacar'_. Sungguh gila. Aku yang gila.

Keadaan menjadi sangat tak masuk akal saat diadakan kelas hewan ajaib di hutan belakang sekolah bersama siswa Dumstrang. Sepanjang kelas aku merasa seperti pekerja komersial murahan yang diberi siulan oleh bapak-bapak tua beranak tiga. Jika kemarin malam usul Kyungsoo untuk minum Polyjuice kuanggap bodoh, maka sekarang ide itu terdengar sangat _brilliant_.

Seperti saat ini, saat kelas hewan ajaib baru saja selesai, semua anak Dumstrang berlarian mendahului barisan siswa Hogwarts dan berdiri di jembatan penghubung untuk bersiul kearahku. Seseorang bahkan berteriak mengajakku makan malam dan nge- _date_. Bah! Yang benar saja!

"Kau benar-benar menolak ajakannya? Aku kira dia cukup tampan. Siapa namanya tadi? Hongbin?", Helena menyenggol lenganku.

"Helena, jangan memulai pembicaraan yang bodoh", Kyungsoo menimpali dari sisi kananku. "Seseorang bernama Mino lebih tampan."

Ternyata Kyungsoo dan Helena sama sama bodoh dan mau tak mau akhirnya aku berteriak juga. "Tak bisakah kalian diam? Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan turnamen ini. Jangan berbicara soal laki-laki asia itu!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Bukankah mereka tampan?" Helena memegangi pipinya yang bersemu.

"Seingatku kau dulu membenci Kyungsoo, ras nya dan bahasanya", cibirku.

"Ya memang, karena perwakilan mereka begitu—", Helena melirik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan jijik yang dibuat buat.

Mata burung hantu milik Kyungsoo berputar cepat. "Kau meledekku berarti meledek Baekhyun juga."

"Shoren orang Inggris!", teriak Helena sambil menjulurkan lidah panjang-panjang.

"Dia orang korea, _you stupid! Yak! Shibbal!_ " Kyungsoo akhirnya tak tahan lagi dan memutuskan mengejarnya. Oh benar benar dua temanku yang sudah dewasa.

Aku tetap berjalan perlahan menuju ruang makan, mengacuhkan kedua anjing dan kucing yang berlarian hanya karena memperdebatkan kebangsaan temannya. Sudah banyak pasang mata yang menabrakku sepanjang lorong tadi. Jijik, aneh, bangga, kagum, dan beberapa tak acuh. Aku memilih tak memperdulikan mereka semua. Berbagai macam tatapan mereka tak akan membantuku selama turnamen. Ngomong ngomong soal turnamen, misi pertama akan diumumkan dua hari lagi dan dilakukan di hari yang sama. Jika Trwiwizard tahun lalu adalah menemukan bola emas di dalam labirin yang dibangun di bawah tanah, siapa tahu giliranku adalah melewati labirin yang dibangun dibawah laut. Atau mungkin diatas awan. Sungguh konyol.

Di ruang makan besar di aula aku masih bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Helena yang berkejaran diantara bangku Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, kemudian berakhir dengan mereka yang duduk bersama dan menyisakan satu tempat untukku di sebelah Helena.

"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya? Kenapa sih kalian tidak duel saja?", aku terkekeh setelahnya.

"Ya rencananya begitu. Setelah turnamen itu selesai aku akan menangtangnya berduel" Kyungsoo mencomot paha ayam sebesar telapak tangannya sendiri sambil melirik lirik Helena.

"Oiya Baek", lanjut Kyungsoo. "Soal pertanyaanmu semalam."

Aku mengangguk, "Yah, kau berhutang itu padaku."

Kyungsoo melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemudian ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke arahku dan Helena saat menemukan meja makan Gryffindor masih cukup sepi.

"Well sebenarnya aku tak pernah membacanya dari buku. Tapi ayahku pernah menceritakannya satu kali."

"Shoren, dia membicarakan apa?", Helena mengibaskan tangannya dihadapanku agar aku menghiraukannya.

Dan dengan cepat pula aku menyelanya, "Nanti saja, akan aku ceritakan nanti. Okay?"

"Jadi begini", Kyungsoo memulai ceritanya. "Kalian semua pasti tahu jika sekolah Hogwarts ini didirikan oleh empat penyihir hebat pada masa lampau. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw—"

"Helga Hufflepuff dan Salazar Slytherin. Oke dan keempat asrama di namai sesuai nama mereka, aku sudah hafal itu. Langsung ke intinya saja Kyung." Sungguh aku sudah tak sabaran menunggu cerita Kyungsoo yang terlalu banyak basa basi.

"Kau tahu kan Salazar Slytherin punya kamar rahasia di sekolah ini? Ia juga seorang yang sangat menjaga kemurnian darahnya. Sebelum kejadian dimana Salazar kabur meninggalkan Hogwarts, keempat pendiri sudah memiliki keturunan pertama dimana Salazar tentu saja tetap menjaga kemurnian darahnya. Ia tak ingin menikah dengan darah campuran[4] apalagi muggle. Dan juga ketiga anaknya sendiri sudah disumpah untuk tidak mengotori kemurnian darah mereka."

"Lalu pada suatu hari salah satu dari anak Salazar berhianat atas janjinya sendiri, legenda bilang ia menikahi darah campuran dari kelompok asrama lain. Mengetahui ini dari anaknya yang lain Salazar marah besar padanya dan konon katanya ia dikutuk, dikucilkan dan dicoret dari daftar nama keturunan asli Slytherin. Ia menjadi murung, sedih dan akhirnya mendendam. Ia benci pada semua keturunan Slytherin berdarah murni. Kebenciannya membuncah dan ia berniat menjadi pemimpin di dunia sihir ini agar ia diakui, bahwa menjadi darah campuran di masa itu bukanlah sebuah hal yang memalukan. Sampai akhirnya ia berencana membunuh keturunan Salazar yang lain, dengan kata lain saudaranya sendiri yang mengadukannya pada Salazar. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan dan membunuh anak kedua Salazar. Beruntung anak bungsu Salazar cukup pintar dan ia melarikan diri, mengumpulkan pasukan pula untuk melawan balik. Dan tentu saja terjadilah perang saudara. Maka dari itu si sulung yang menentang konsep darah murni disebut Si Penghianat."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sejenak, kulihat ia mencoba mengingat kembali cerita ayahnya.

"Perang saudara menewaskan banyak penyihir dari kedua belah pihak. Akhirnya si bungsu Slytherin terpaksa membunuh kakaknya dan menyegel sihirnya. Ayahku bilang sihir itu disimpan dalam sebuah tongkat sihir yang ditanam di dalam sekolah ini. Mungkin di bilik bilik Slytherin. Sebelum mati, Si Penghianat bersumpah bahwa keturunannya akan membalas semua perlakuan tidak adil yang pernah ia terima. Si Penghianat mengatakan bahwa suatu saat keturunan murni Slytherin akan berhianat dengan cara yang lebih parah dari apa yang ia lakukan. Dari situlah asal usul nama Si Penghianat yang kau dengar tadi malam."

Aku menghela nafas. Aku tak pernah mendengar hal ini sama sekali. Bahkan dari ayahku yang bisa dibilang berdarah murni Slytherin. Apakah itu artinya ayahku adalah keturunan asli si bungsu Slytherin yang membunuh kakaknya?

"Lalu", lanjutku. "Bagaimana dengan ramalam ramalan yang dibicarakan Profesor Adalbrechta? Apa kau juga mengetahuinya?"

"Oh, soal itu. Emm—" bisa kulihat wajah Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedikit tak enak.

"Tak apa ceritakan saja", potongku dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harap kau tak terlalu mempercayainya karena kau tahu, yeah, ini hanya ramalan kuno."

"Okay."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi dan memulai ceritanya.

"Setelah perang itu berakhir kabar tentang Si Penghianat dan keturunannya sudah tak terdengar lagi hingga beberapa dekade sampai akhirnya globalisasi datang dan menjaga darah tetap murni bukanlah suatu hal yang berharga lagi, walaupun beberapa dari mereka yang memiliki garis keturunan darah murni Slytherin masih tetap menjaganya. Kalian ingat masa masa gelap Hogwarts saat Pangeran Kegelapan berencana menguasai dunia? Beberapa Slytherin ikut menjadi anak buahnya. Hanya sedikit Slytherin asli yang tidak ikut bagian. Konon katanya keturunan Si Penghianat menyamar menjadi keturunan asli dan bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan. Ia berencana ikut membangkitkan kekuatan jahat di dalam tongkat Si Penghianat agar bisa bangkit dan ikut menguasai dunia. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu Pangeran Kegelapan kalah dan disanalah muncul ramalan baru."

"Hogwarts hancur saat itu, sebuah kesempatan bagi keturunan Si Penghianat untuk mencuri tongkat kakek buyutnya yang disimpan rapi di dalam Hogwarts dan mengumpulkan sihir jahat agar bisa membuka segelnya, namun sekuat apapun sihir yang ia gunakan segel itu tak akan terbuka. Kemudian ia mengetahui ada ramalan baru setelah ramalan milik Pangeran Kegelapan, yaitu ramalan milik keturunan Si Penghianat."

"Ramalan kuno bilang bahwa tongkat beserta kekuatan dahsyat itu tak akan bisa digunakan jika ia tidak dibangkitkan menggunakan—darah keturunan murni yang berhianat."

Kyungsoo menghentikan ceritanya, ia memandangku dengan aneh setelahnya. Aku yakin Kyungsoo cukup pintar bahkan terlalu pintar untuk menghubungkan ramalan itu dengan diriku yang tiba tiba terjebak dalam sebuah turnamen aneh. Entah kenapa hanya banyak penghianatan yang aku tangkap dari kisah ini.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan makan siangnya sambil mengangkat bahu singkat, "Kau tahu, itu hanya sebuah ramalan. Ia bisa saja salah. Lagipula itu hanya legenda dan sudah terjadi beratus tahun yang lalu. Tentu saja ia sudah mati dan tidak mungkin masih ada keturunan keturunan lain yang tersisa. Kau lihat, bahkan sekarang banyak sekali Slytherin berdarah campuran. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Baek. Lebih baik kau memikirkan strategi untuk turnamen."

Kyungsoo benar, ramalan hanyalah omong kosong soal kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi di masa depan. Ada peluang ramalan itu tak terjadi tapi ada juga peluang ramalan itu terjadi. Daripada berbicara soal kejadian yang belum pasti lebih baik aku mengikuti saran Kyungsoo untuk memikirkan soal turnamen.

Saat kepalaku terasa hampir meledak karena tetek bengek turnamen Triwizard ini seseorang Gryffindor berlari ke arahku. Kukira dia adalah adik kelasku karena ia terlihat masih anak anak.

Saat berada di hadapanku dia berhenti dan terengah engah. "Mr. Lantern", ujarnya.

"Yes? Can I help you?", jawabku ringan.

"Ya. Profesor Adalbrechta yang menyuruhku. Ia bilang kau harus ke kandang burung hantu. Sekarang."

"Oh, baiklah. Terimakasih emm—"

Suaraku sedikit berdengung karena sungguh aku lupa namanya.

"Robert", selanya.

"Ah ya oke Robert aku harus pergi sekarang."

Robert mengangguk setelah kutepuk bahunya dan kutinggalkan ia diantara meja makan yang kini sudah ramai. Entah hanya perasaanku atau teman teman Robert memang mengelu elukannya karena berhasil berbicara denganku.

.

.

.

Burung hantu ayah memang paling mencolok di seantero kandang burung hantu. Hitam, besar karena gemuk, dan dengan lingkaran putih di wajahnya. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan ia terbang dari rumah hingga bisa sampai di kastil bahkan sebelum siang hari. Masih menjadi misteri bagiku dan ayah kenapa burung hantu besar ini masih kuat terbang jauh membawa lemak lemaknya yang bergelambir.

"Hai Hugo.", sapaku sambil membawa seekor mencit putih sisa percobaan pelajaran transfigurasi[3] minggu lalu.

Burung hantu itu mendekat dan tanpa basa basi mencaplok mencit putih yang sedaritadi memberontak di genggamanku. Cakarnya mencengkram kuat di palang besi dan sayapnya mengepak. Surat yang ia bawa seketika jatuh saat paruhnya mencoba memperbaiki posisi mangsanya, menyebabkan lembaran surat itu sedikit terkena darah tikus dan lusuh bagian tengahnya. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya dan mengibaskannya ke jubahku. Kulihat kertas perkamennya sedikit robek dan dingin terkena udara pagi.

Saat lembaran surat tanpa amplop itu kubuka goresan di kanan bawahlah yang pertama menarik perhatianku. Tanda tangan ayah. Ia pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

' _Aku sudah mendengar semua yang terjadi padamu dan turnamen itu. Pergilah ke kandang kuda pada jam tidur, temui seseorang bernama Benedict (dia akan membantumu soal turnamen itu) dan jangan lupa kenakan topi snapback yang kuberikan padamu tahun lalu._

 _P.S. Jangan kira ayah tak marah padamu._

 _Yang selalu mencintaimu, Ayah'_

Sudah kuduga ayah tahu semuanya. Ayah punya banyak pasang mata disekolah dan tak heran jika ia sudah melakukan sesuatu untuk mengatasi kecelakaan tak masuk akal ini. Tapi dari semua itu aku bersyukur ini adalah surat biasa yang tidak dimantrai. Aku kira surat ini akan berisi rekaman suara ayahku yang bisa mendamprat dan memaki maki sambil mengeluarkan air liur.

Ngomong ngomong soal Benedict aku juga tak tahu siapa dia, yang jelas aku tahu ia adalah orang kepercayaan ayah dan aku tahu ia pasti orang yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau yang bernama Benedict?! Luar biasa!", aku berteriak di tengah hutan.

Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Benedict hanya mendengus sambil mengancingkan rompi lusuhnya. "Kau berharap seseorang bernama Benedict adalah penyihir super kuat, huh?!"

"Ya, setidaknya kau adalah tukang kebersihan paling kuat yang aku tahu."

Aku hampir tak percaya ini. Kubuka lagi surat dari ayah dan mengayunkan tongkatku agar muncul cahaya di ujungnya. Kalimat bahwa _'Benedict akan membantu soal turnamen'_ sudah kubaca lima belas kali dan bagian mana yang bisa menjamin jika petugas kebersihan akan membantu menyelesaikan misi? Dengan tongkat dan kain pel?

"Jangan meremehkanku. Profesi tukang kebersihan ini hanyalah kedok untuk menutupi pekerjaan asliku."

Aku melirik pria bernama Benedict ini dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Badannya kurus kering dan tinggi menjulang. Gigi giginya kuning dengan tekstur seperti kayu serut. Aku sering melihatnya membersihkan kandang kuda, kandang hewan hewan aneh dan terkadang melihatnya menyapu lantai rumah kaca setelah praktikum herbologi. Dulu aku bersumpah akan belajar dengan baik agar tak berakhir seperti dia, bahkan aku tak tahu namanya, tapi sekarang ayahku sendiri yang mengirimku kemari untuk meminta bantuannya soal turnamen.

Demi ingus _troll_ aku bahkan rela bangun tengah malam dan melanggar selusin peraturan sekolah hanya untuk menemui tukang sapu.

"Kau sama seperti ayahmu. Selalu menilai orang dari fisik terlebih dahulu", katanya mencemooh.

Aku hanya menggeleng mencoba mengacuhkan kalimatnya. "Baiklah Tuan Benedict. Ayahku bilang kau akan membantuku soal turnamen sialan itu. Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Benedict mengambil sebuah lampu minyak dan menyalakannya. Ia berjalan ke arah hutan belakang sekolah yang gelap. "Ikutlah denganku. Dan sebaiknya gunakan topinya."

"Mau kemana kita? Belajar kung fu di tengah hutan?"

Mau tak mau aku mengikutinya demi kelangsungan hidupku di turnamen dua hari lagi. Meskipun itu artinya aku harus benar benar belajar kung fu di bawah air terjun sekalipun. Akhirnya dengan berat hati dan dengusan super kencang, aku mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Mau kemana kita?", aku berjalan susah payah membelah semak yang setinggi pinggangku.

"Jangan berisik! Cepat pakai topinya sekarang!"

"Ap—apa?!"

"Cepat pakai!"

"Ya." Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi sepertinya ini gawat dan aku harus menurutinya.

Dengan cepat ku keluarkan _snapback_ bertuliskan _'swag'_ dari dalam ranselku. Dalam sekali ayunan _snapback_ keren itu sudah menempel di kepalaku dan sedetik kemudian tubuhku menghilang seluruhnya dan jadi tak kasat mata. Terimakasih kepada yang terhormat ayahku Allan Lantern yang telah menghadiahkannya padaku saat ulang tahun ke tujuh belas, dan berkat ini aku bisa menyelinap kemana saja bahkan ke seksi terlarang untuk menemukan mantra baru.

Aku mengekori Benedict sampai ke sebuah tempat yang lebat dan dari kejauhan dapat kulihat sebuah nyala terang yang membumbung tinggi, disusul asap hitam yang mengepul. Aku kira seratus meter lagi ada sekumpulan orang indian yang sedang berkemah, menyalakan api unggun dengan kayu bakar yang ditumpuk setinggi gubuk ternak. Sungguh apinya besar sekali.

Tak lama kemudian dari balik semak tinggi kulihat lapangan luas di tengah hutan dan beberapa kandang besi besar yang berderak derak. Masing masing di dalam keranjang itu terdapat seekor naga dewasa yang menyemburkan api kemana mana.

Aku rasa bukan orang indian yang sedang kemah. Melainkan naga-naga yang sedang pesta soda. Soda api.

"Dragons?!", bisikku dibelakang Benedict.

"Shhhh", katanya sampai liurnya juga ikut menyembur.

"Inikah tugas pertama? Turnamen gila!", aku melepas _snapback_ ku dan membantingnya ke tanah. Seketika tubuhku terlihat lagi dan Benedict terbelalak karena tak seharusnya aku terlihat disini.

"Kau gila! Pakai lagi topimu! Kau seharusnya tak boleh terlihat!"

"Kenapa? Apa ada orang lain selain kita yang curang?"

"Kau bodoh. Semua peserta tahu tugas pertama."

Aku memutar bola mataku kelewat cepat. Sudah kuduga bukan hanya Slytherin saja yang bisa curang. Sambil melupakan sejenak semua kecurangan yang mungkin terjadi, kuambil lagi _snapback_ ku dan dengan segera kugunakan saat kudengar langkah kaki lain selain milikku dan Benedict.

Suaranya berasal dari kiriku dan kulihat itu adalah kepala sekolah Dumstrang. Oh rupanya semuanya memang sudah bermain curang.

Aku menggeser badanku perlahan agar tak tertabrak olehnya. Sembari mundur aku menghitung jumlah naganya. Satu, dua, tiga, tujuh. Jumlahnya ada tujuh dan itu artinya tidak ada kerja kelompok dalam misi pertama. Satu ekor naga untuk satu orang.

Naga naga itu sepertinya sengaja tak diberi makan supaya esok hari saat turnamen semua naga itu kelaparan, dan dengan apiknya disuguhi seonggok daging murid yang salah lotre. Disini artinya adalah aku. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku kabur saja dari sekolah ini.

Salah satu dari tujuh naga itu memiliki tanduk dari tengkuk hingga ujung ekornya. Warnanya hitam dan begitu juga bola matanya. Kalau tidak salah ingat aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan dan ia disebut _fury_ bertanduk. Sangat aktif di siang hari terutama di malam hari, dapat menyemburkan api biru seperti api bunsen, terkadang semburan listrik seperti kartun pikachu, dan yang paling aku ingat dari buku yang pernah kubaca tentangnya adalah _fury_ bertanduk sangat agresif. Siapapun yang akan menghadapinya nanti aku harap ia segera menyerah saja atau paling bagus pura-pura pingsan, atau mungkin pura-pura kejang saja.

Salahku yang berjalan mundur tanpa melihat kebelakang, aku tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh diatas tanah lima puluh meter dari Benedict dan Lee Bumsoo. Keduanya menoleh mendengar suara daging jatuh, tapi beruntung aku jatuh dibalik pohon besar dengan _snapback_ yang masih menempel di kepala.

Saat aku mencari cari sesuatu yang membuatku jatuh dan akan mengumpatinya aku justru mendengar suara gemerisik dan tanpa sadar aku menduduki sesuatu yang empuk. Bokongku melayang di udara beberapa senti dan ini sungguh aneh.

Aku melepas _snapback_ ku dan seketika jeans ku terlihat. Pahaku melayang diatas sesuatu dan ini mulai membuatku merinding.

"Ah rupanya kau!", sebuah suara yang dalam datang tepat di belakangku. Seingatku disini tidak ada siapa siapa lagi dan tidak mungkin ada hantu.

Aku memberanikan diri meraba sesuatu dibelakangku dan menemukan tekstur seperti kain. Tapi ia tembus pandang dan membuat apapun dibaliknya menghilang seperti _snapback_ ku. Dengan cepat kutarik kain _invisible_ itu dan kutemukan seseorang dibaliknya. Menatap tajam kearahku dengan raut muka yang dingin.

' _Cha—Chanyeol Park?'_ , jeritku dalam hati. Entah kenapa dari semua peserta turnamen yang terlibat hanya namanya yang benar-benar kuhafal.

Wajahnya tetap tenang meski ia tertangkap basah olehku. Atau mungkin aku yang sebenarnya tertangkap basah olehnya. Dengan perlahan ia memegang badanku dan memindahkanku dari atas badannya dengan sekali angkat. Menyisakan kakinya yang masih tak kasat mata akibat jubah coklat yang kini bisa kulihat bagian dalamnya. Oh pantas saja aku seperti melayang, aku duduk diatas kakinya, haha.

Sialnya setelah tertawa dalam hati, aku merasa sangat malu sekarang. Pipiku terasa panas dan entah kenapa suasana jadi sangat canggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku bergegas berdiri dan membantunya bangkit. "Maaf soal tadi, kau tembus pandang dan aku tak melihatmu."

"Kau juga tembus pandang omong-omong", potongnya telak.

"Siapa disana?!", Benedict berteriak sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Ku akui aku sedikit panik. _Snapback_ ku kuletakkan di semak semak tinggi dan aku tak melihatnya sekarang. Bisa mati aku jika orang Dumstrang itu tahu kalau ada siswa yang mengintip misi turnamen.

Sedetik kemudian aku merasa diselimuti sesuatu yang selembut sutera, badanku ditarik ke balik pohon dan setelah itu aku hanya mendengar suara degup jantungku sendiri. Chanyeol Park membawaku kedalam jubah tak kasat matanya.

"Ayo cari _snapback_ mu dan pergi dari sini", ia berkata sangat dalam di balik telingaku.

Aku yang hanya bisa meringkuk di depannya mengangguk pelan dan mulai bangkit untuk meraba raba semak tinggi yang menyembunikan snapback ku. Beberapa menit kemudian tangan panjangnya melewati bahuku, menjumput ujung topiku dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselku. Setelah itu kami berjalan berjingkat menjauhi pesta naga, orang Dumstrang dan Benedict teman baruku.

Kami berhenti di pinggir telaga di tengah hutan. Aku yang menuntunnya kesini karena tempat ini cukup terang, tak ada pohon yang menghalangi sinar bulan, plus tempat ini dekat dari jalan _'tikus'_ menuju kastil Hogwarts. Oh, aku punya banyak jalan rahasia warisan ayahku dan ku _upgrade_ sendiri akhir-akhir ini asal kau tahu.

Aku berlutut di tepian danau untuk mengambil air di tangan dan meminumnya, kemudian Chanyeol Park menyusulku dan membersihkan mukanya. Aku meliriknya sekilas, ia begitu tinggi dan rambutnya hitam legam. Seharusnya fisikku seperti dia jika gen kedua orang tuaku tidak mengacak acakku.

Tiba tiba aku melihat uluran tangan dari sebelah kananku. Kulihat itu milik Chanyeol Park. Tanpa basa basi kujabat tangannya. Kurasakan tangannya begitu kasar dan sekeras beton. Aku hampir saja bertanya apakah dia itu penyihir atau kuli batu.

"Chanyeol Park" ia membalik namanya untuk perkenalan.

"Shoren Lantern", jawabku.

"Oh, kukira kau orang korea sepertiku" ia membersihkan tangannya dengan air danau. Bahasa inggrisnya lancar dan tidak ada aksen aneh seperti orang asia yang mencoba bercakap bahasa inggris dengan huruf 'r' yang tidak keluar.

"Lebih tepatnya aku blasteran."

"Oh kalau begitu kau punya nama korea?"

Sambil berjalan menuju pohon besar tepi danau aku menjawabnya. "Ya. Kadang jika sedang marah, ayahku memanggilku Byun Baekhyun."

"Hahaha nama yang bagus. _By the way,_ maaf untuk yang tadi. Kau pasti sangat terkejut."

Chanyeol Park melirik ke arahku dan kutangkap pantulan diriku di iris hitamnya. Demi apapun di dunia ini warnanya bukan coklat melainkan hitam. Kulihat juga sebenarnya ia bukanlah pemuda yang dingin. Ia mudah minta maaf dan merasa tak enakan. Menilai seseorang dari sampulnya memang bukan sesuatu yang seringkali berhasil.

"Oh, tak apa. Jusru aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena terlalu ceroboh."

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula aku jadi beruntung bisa melihat benda keren seperti _snapback_ mu. Aku baru tahu ada benda modern yang bisa jadi benda sihir." Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan bersandar di pohon.

"Ayahku yang menghadiahkannya. Jubahmu juga keren, aku pernah membacanya di buku milik Kyungsoo—temanku yang pendek kau tahu kan—kalau benda itu sudah sangat jarang bahkan hanya ada satu di dunia dan— _oh my God, no way_!"

Kalimatku terputus setelah aku tahu jika jubah itu memang hanya ada satu di dunia. Milik kepala sekolah Hogwarts terdahulu profesor Severus Potter. Aku tidak menyangka jika itu ada pada seseorang yang barusaja ku duduki.

Seketika aku berdiri dan memegangi kepalaku. "Kau. Memiliki jubah itu, darimana kau mendapatkannya? Kau tidak mencurinya kan?!"

"Oh tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya warisan."

"Oh okay baiklah. Aku hanya sangat kagum pada benda itu. Aku sudah baca asal usulnya dan itu mengerikan."

Chanyeol Park mengangkat bahunya pelan, "Kurasa _snapback_ kasat mata jauh lebih keren. Itu tidak terdengar kuno dan mudah dibawa bawa. Omong-omong apa orang yang bersamamu tadi tahu jika kau mengikutinya?"

Aku kembali duduk dari keterkejutanku. "Ya, dia tahu aku mengikutinya. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku membuntutinya. Kepala sekolahku tak tahu aku mengikutinya."

"Haha kau gila juga rupanya—ups maaf aku terlalu cepat menggunakan bahasa yang akrab."

Chanyeol Park tersenyum dan kulihat ia lebih baik jika seperti ini. Tanpa wajah dinginnya dan sikapnya yang misterius. "Tidak masalah. Aku kira kami orang korea tidak sekaku itu. Oh iya, aku juga minta maaf soal teman temanku. Mereka terlalu banyak menggodamu kan."

Jujur saja aku sedikit sebal mengingatnya. " _It's okay, you don't need to apologize_. Aku hanya ya— _nevermind_."

Setelah itu ia diam. Mungkin ia jadi makin merasa bersalah setelah mendengar jawabanku yang jelas jelas terdengar sebal.

"Chanyeol Park", panggilku padanya.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kita sudah berkenalan. Panggil Chanyeol saja."

"Uhh, baiklah. Apa kau akan memberitahu temanmu soal ini? Maksudku soal naga naga itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja, jika Tuan Lee Bumsoo—orang yang kau lihat tadi—tidak memberitahukannya padaku dan Sehun, aku kira aku harus memberitahunya. Esensi game ini bukanlah untuk menang. Cukup kembali dengan selamat. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Oh entahlah, si Thomas jelek itu merebut gadis pujaanku dulu. Tapi seperti katamu, tujuan utamanya adalah selamat jadi, ya aku akan memberitahunya."

Aku melirik jam tanganku dan ini sudah hampir subuh, tiga jam lagi lonceng tanda untuk bangun dan sarapan pagi akan dibunyikan. Lebih baik aku bergegas sebelum para penjaga sekolah berpatroli dini hari.

"Chanyeol, sebaiknya kita kembali. Apa kau tahu jalan ke asramamu?" kulihat ia menggeleng sambil menggelar jubahnya lagi.

"Baiklah aku kan mengantarmu terlebih dulu kalau begitu."

Aku mendekat ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah menenteng jubahnya, dengan sekali kibas ia menyelimuti kami berdua. Awalnya aku akan menggunakan _snapback_ ku dan ia dengan jubahnya, tapi aku merasa begitu tolol saat memikirkan bagaimana ia akan mengikutiku dari belakang jika aku sedang dalam mode kasat mata.

Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan hingga melewati rumah Benedict yang masih gelap. Aku kira ia masih melihat naga-naga yang sedang berpesta. Setelah itu kami berhenti di belakang kandang kuda dan dengan bantuan Chanyeol terbukalah sebuah pintu jebakan berisi gorong-gorong menuju asrama tamu.

"Saluran ini akan membawamu tepat ke bawah lantai ruang perapian asrama tamu. Aku harap demi keamanan kau harus terus memakai jubahmu sesampainya di bawah pintu jebakan di ujung saluran. Aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai disini karena aku harus memutar setengah kastil ini untuk menemukan jalan ke asramaku." Aku keluar dari balik jubahnya dan mengeluarkan _snapback_ ku yang akan kugunakan nanti.

Sesaat setelah membantu Chanyeol turun ke gorong-gorong dan hendak menutup pintu jebakannya, ia mendongak kearahku dan berujar singkat, " _Gomawo, Baekhyun-ah_." Selebihnya suara pintu jebakan yang ditutup dan entah darimana hatiku terasa berdesir.

Entah seperti berlari dari siapa dengan buru buru kutinggalkan kandang kuda dan berlari memutari kastil. Mengenakan _snapback_ ku bahkan jauh sebelum aku sampai di gorong gorong yang akan kugunakan sebagai jalan rahasia. Entahlah, aku hanya malu jika saja tiba tiba ada orang yang memergokiku sedang tersipu.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

[1] Kutukan Cruciatus: Kutukan yang menimbulkan sakit luar biasa pada korban, membutuhkan mantra verbal dan penggunaan tongkat. Efek dari kutukan itu tergantung pada keinginan dan emosi dari pelafal - untuk menghasilkan rasa sakit luar biasa yang biasanya ditujukan untuk tujuan interogasi.

[2] Ramuan Polyjuice: Adalah ramuan dengan komposisi dan cara pembuatan yang rumit. Dapat membuat seseorang berubah menjadi orang lain dengan cara memasukkan saripati ke dalam ramuan itu dan meminumnya. Bisa menggunakan rambut, kuku, atau kerokan kulit.

[3] Transfigurasi: Cabang ilmu sihir yang mempelajari cara merubah suatu bentuk benda ke bentuk benda lain. Bisa juga digunakan pada benda hidup.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, lemme explain it again_. Aku adalah peserta turnamen Triwizard yang ke tujuh. Enam yang lain adalah Maddison MacKenna dan Erin West dari sekolah khusus putri Beauxbatons, Kai Kim dan Chanyeol Park dari sekolah khusus putra Dumstrang, Thomas Coven dan Lucas Duinn dari Hogwarts. Mereka adalah utusan resmi dari sekolah masing-masing. Lalu aku? Mungkin aku adalah peserta gelap.

.

.

.

AMBER

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Romance, Crime, Fantasy

Pairing: chanbaek/Baekyeol

Disclaimer: Fanfiction nista ini terinspirasi dan bisa dibilang remake dari film adaptasi novel terbaik sepanjag masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire karya JK Rowling. Alur cerita yang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari sumber asalnya murni dari kepala saya.

Warning: Boys Love

P.S. gatau, mungkin otak saya lagi gesrek sampe bikin ff ginian. Silahkan nistakan ff ini di kolom review. Wassalam

 _Chapter 4—Berdansa dengan naga-naga._

Kukira sudah cukup gila dan tidak berperi kesiswaan saat kau sedang dalam musim turnamen dan para profesor masih memberi tugas essay. Namun, tak kusangka akan ada _useless idea_ yang muncul dari kepala profesor Pawliger, yaitu menjadikan Bancroft tua kering kerontang sebagai tentor untuk turnamen.

Pagi-pagi buta tadi ketujuh peserta dikumpulkan di aula dan dihimbau untuk berkonsultasi dengan Tuan Bancroft soal turnamen ini. Tapi seperti yang kuduga tak ada yang bersedia kecuali aku. Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons sudah punya tentor sendiri, kulihat Beauxbatons dibantu seorang yang pernah ikut turnamen dan beberapa profesor sedangkan Dumstrang dimentori oleh senior mereka yang merupakan pemenang musim lalu. Thomas dan Lucas sendiri enggan menerima tawaran ini, namun mereka juga tak mengajakku untuk pergi berlatih bersama mereka. Picik memang, dan aku seharusnya tak perlu kaget.

Aku menatap tajam keduanya sambil pergi kala itu, sengaja membuat mereka merinding oleh iris terangku. Aku tak tahu apa maksud mereka memperlakukanku seperti ini. Padahal kemarin siang aku memberitahu keduanya soal naga sebagai tugas pertama. _Plus!_ rela diejek habis habisan oleh tim sukses Thomas-Lucas saat aku meminta mereka untuk bicara bertiga saja. Aku tak mengerti apakah mereka dilarang untuk membantuku atau memang dasarnya mereka berdua tak tahu terimakasih.

Saat ini kami bertiga—tentu saja bersama Kyungsoo dan Helena—sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas bekas transfigurasi yang sekarang diubah menjadi kantor dadakan untuk Bancroft. Aku tak mau mati dimakan naga dan tak ada pilihan lain selain menemuinya asal kau tahu. Tas ransel ku terasa berat hanya karena memikirkan turnamen dan essay yang menggumpal di dalamnya. Entahlah, sebelumnya Hogwarts tak pernah semenyebalkan ini.

"Kau tahu, dia itu mantan auror. Jangan anggap remeh dia Shoren." Kudengar Helena menasehatiku.

"Apakah kelihatan jelas di wajahku kalau aku meremehkannya?" Tanyaku balik.

" _Well,_ kau melakukannya pada semua orang."

Aku memutar bola mataku mendengar jawaban Helena. Tapi soal Bancroft yang mantan auror—semacam sipir di penjara sihir—juga merupakan kenyataan yang tak dapat diabaikan. Menjadi auror harus mempunyai ilmu hitam tingkat tinggi karena yang mereka hadapi adalah penyihir-penyihir kriminal. Suatu hari ayahku pernah gila otaknya dan mengusulkanku untuk mendaftar ke departemen kriminal sihir setelah aku lulus, alasannya hanya karena nilai praktikum pertahanan ilmu hitamku adalah yang tertinggi se angkatan.

"Ayahku bilang seperempat penghuni penjara sihir Azkaban adalah tangkapannya, dulu. Sebelum akhirnya dia pensiun dan memilih menjadi mentri. Tapi aku tak menyangka kini dia menjadi tentor untuk turnamen anak-anak." Kyungsoo berjalan cepat di samping kananku sambil melahap camilan kentangnya.

Turnamen anak-anak ia bilang? Kyungsoo harus belajar untuk memilah milah kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Yah.

Saat kami bertiga sampai di kelas bekas transfigurasi, Kyungsoo dan Helena langsung duduk di salah satu bangku dan melanjutkan essay mereka, sedangkan aku harus terus ke pintu di pojok ruangan untuk bertemu Tuan Bancroft.

Pintu itu dulu adalah pintu ruangan yang pernah dipakai oleh Madam Sue. Pengajar transfigurasi kami dua tahun lalu. Aku masih ingat saat Kyungsoo yang pertamakali bisa merubah mencit menjadi burung, beberapa anak lain meledakkan tongkat mereka. Aku sendiri pun berhasil setelah percobaan yang ketiga, tapi sayang kini Madam Sue sudah digantikan oleh orang lain.

Aku meraih kenop pintu, mengongkelnya dan mendorong perlahan. Setenagh kepalaku sudah masuk kedalam dan pemandangan yang kulihat adalah Tuan Bancroft yang masih saja bertampang semena mena, menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas meja dan menghisap sebuah cerutu. Sesekali asap cerutunya ia semburkan kearah garis sinar matahari yang menembus genting bening. Entah kenapa aku jadi menyesal datang padanya. Sungguhan, penampilannya kini tak jauh beda dengan Benedict si tukang kebersihan sekolah.

" _Aha! Mr. Lantern, finally."_ Ujarnya pelan sambil menunjuk kearah kursi yang mundur sendiri. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya lekat-lekat. Berusaha mencari sebuah keyakinan pada dirinya. Sambil perlahan duduk, aku memangku tas ranselku dan masih diam.

"Yah, kau pasti tahu kan tugas pertama. Aku yakin Allan tak akan diam saja kalau tahu anak satu-satunya ikut turnamen berbahaya seperti ini."

Tuan Bancroft memainkan pena di tangannya, memutarnya layaknya gaya boss di film film. Sesekali ia menarik alisnya keatas saat mengamatiku. Aku hanya berusaha sabar dan tak melempar barang apapun kearah wajahnya.

" _So, Mr. Lantern_ , apa yang kau punya untuk menghadapi naga itu? Aku tahu kau adalah murid yang berbakat soal pertahanan ilmu hitam, tapi sayangnya naga adalah hewan sihir. Silahkan, aku ingin dengar yang kau punya."

Tuan Bancroft menurunkan kakinya dengan cepat, kini ia mencondongkan wajahnya kearahku sambil berpangku tangan. Ini adalah kalimat pertama darinya yang bisa membuatku berpikir. Sesekali ia menyemburkan asap cerutunya kearahku.

Tuan Bancroft benar, aku tidak terlalu pandai soal hewan sihir. Tentu saja begitu, hewan tidak punya otak dan mereka bertindak sesuka hati mereka. Mana bisa aku memahami hal-hal seperti itu? Lebih tepatnya aku tak pernah mau berusaha mencobanya. Bagiku hewan adalah benda hidup, satu-satunya yang bisa kupelajari secara rasional dari mereka adalah anatomi fisiologinya.

Lama berfikir dan pada akhirnya aku menemukan jalan buntu. Aku tak punya mantra khusus dan aku tak terlalu suka hewan. Lebih lebih naga besar dengan semburan api. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengatakan kalimat konyol pada Tuan Bancroft.

"Aku punya Lightbolt."

Tuan Bancroft mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat. "Apa kau bilang? Lightbolt? Sapu terbang tercepat untuk gaya-gayaan anak muda? Candaanmu sangat lucu Mr. Lantern."

Aku tak bergeming sedikitpun karena aku memang tidak bercanda. "Aku cukup handal di Quidditch. Aku bisa terbang menghindari naga nya."

Tuan Bancroft tertawa keras, menggelegar memenuhi ruangan sempit dan apek ini. Aku kira Kyungsoo dan Helena bisa mendengar tawa Tuan Bancroft di luar sana. Sampai diujung tawanya ia terbatuk dan menanggapi kalimatku. "Kau tahu Mr. Lantern, musuhmu bukanlah sembarang anak. Kau lihat Nona MacKenna, walaupun ia terlihat feminim dan tidak bisa apa apa—ya sebenarnya dia memang tidak bisa apa-apa—tapi tim tentornya adalah tentor dengan strategi terhalus yang pernah kulihat. Kim Kai dan Chanyeol Park, mereka adalah ahlinya binatang buas karena Dumstrang sekolah wajib militer yang setiap hari berburu. Sedangkan si ingusan Coven dan Duinn, meskipun begitu mereka lumayan pandai mengelabui. Setelah kujabarkan semua ini masih inginkah kau terbang dengan sapu gaya?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sepertinya musuhku bukanlah orang biasa. Mereka semua adalah yang terbaik dalam lingkungannya. Tapi tidak denganku. Aku bukanlah orang seperti itu, aku tak ingin menunjukkan apapun untuk turnamen ini.

Jika ingin, aku bisa menggunakan mantra sabetan pedang yang bahkan siswa tahun terakhir belum tentu bisa melakukannya atau menggunakan _snapback_ ku sekalian untuk menghadapi naga-naga itu. Tapi apa jadinya jika aku terlalu _show off?_ Sudah cukup aku dilihat aneh selama ini. Aku tak ingin mereka semua takut terhadapku. Aku yakin dengan terbang normal aku bisa melewati misi ini. Pertama, karena aku tidak ingin menggunakan mantra mantra yang bukan seharusnya dikuasai siswa Hogwarts tahun kelima. Itu akan membuat semua profesor curiga dan mulai mengawasiku jika itu terjadi. Kedua, terbang menghindar tak akan menyakiti naga nya.

"Ya, saya akan tetap terbang dengan sapu gaya seperti yang anda katakan."

Kukira ini keputusanku yang terbaik, sudah cukup aku dianggap curang karena namaku yang tiba-tiba muncul di piala api, aku tak ingin mengacaukan semua ini dengan menggunakan sihir sihir atau ilmu ilmu aneh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, rupanya kau telah bersikukuh. Saranku, gunakan saja tongkatmu untuk memanggil sapu. Selebihnya tangani saja sendiri. Dasar kau keras kepala." Tuan Bancroft sepertinya menyerah terhadapku. Dan kejengkelannya merupakan sebuah bonus.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kalau sudah kau bisa pergi." Usirnya sesaat kemudian.

Baguslah, aku juga ingin pergi secepatnya dari sini. Tapi di saat aku hendak berdiri, beberapa pertanyaan gila melintas di pikiranku seperti kilat yang menyambar. Rasanya aneh tiba tiba terpikirkan banyak hal seperti ini. Lalu aku duduk lagi untuk menyamankan diriku dan aku merasa Tuan Bancroft tahu sesuatu tentang ramalan.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin saya tanyakan." Mulaiku padanya. "Ini tentang ramalan itu. Apakah anda mengetahui sesuatu? Misalnya mengapa anak dalam ramalan itu mengacu kepada saya? Dan mengapa saya bisa masuk asrama Gryffindor?"

Entahlah, mulutku hanya tak bisa berhenti bertanya. Ada banyak spekulasi di kepalaku dan mereka semua ingin meledak keluar dari otakku sekarang juga.

Tuan Bancroft diam sejenak menanggapi pertanyaanku, dia terlihat berpikir. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang memilah milah jawaban yang akan ia lontarkan. Ia mengetuk ketukkan jarinya di meja sambil memandangiku lekat lekat. Cerutunya pun sudah ia abaikan seakan rasanya berubah menjadi sepat karena pertanyaanku.

"Soal kau yang masuk Gryffindor, kenapa tak kau tanyakan langsung pada topi seleksi?" Ucapnya.

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaan saya yang lain? Apakah anda tak bisa memberikannya? Ataukah anda dilarang memberitahukannya?" Jawabku ketus. Sungguh aku tak bisa menahan diri saat main rahasia-rahasiaan.

"Maafkan aku Mr. Lantern, cerita ini sudah lama berlalu dan sudah banyak orang melupakannya karena memang itu dilarang untuk diceritakan. Baiklah, jika kau tak ada pertanyaan lain yang tidak menyangkut paut dengan hal tabu ini maka kau boleh pergi."

Hanya perasaanku atau apa tiba-tiba saja Tuan Bancroft terlihat lebih serius dan dingin. Bukan dia yang biasa semaunya dan sedikit tak tahu adat. Tapi toh sudahlah, aku sendiri pun juga tak ingin berlama-lama di tempat ini. Akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi, menutup pintu dengan agak keras sambil menatapnya yang sedang berpangku tangan.

Di luar ruangan Kyungsoo dan Helena masih setia menulis essay. Mereka saling melirik buku referensi yang dipinjam atas namaku. Sesekali berebut untuk menarik buku agar lebih dekat kearah masing-masing.

"Shoren? Mengapa cepat sekali?" Helena yang pertama menyadari kedatanganku.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabku tanpa minat.

Kyungsoo kemudian berpangku tangan dan sok mengamati wajahku. "Ada masalah? Kau lebih terlihat buruk setelah keluar dari sana. Apa perlu kita membicarakannya di lemari sapu?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Kemudian kedua teman baikku dengan kompaknya membereskan alat tulis mereka dan berjalan mengikutiku menuju asrama. Setidaknya masih ada Kyungsoo dan Helena yang mengerti perasaanku dan mau berbagi. Biasanya jika salah satu dari kami mengalami hari yang buruk, maka kami bertiga akan pergi ke asrama dan bercerita di tempat tempat sepi dengan suara berbisik. Yah, tunggu saja sampai aku bercerita soal menyelinap ke kandang naga kemarin malam, dan rencanaku yang akan melawan naga hanya dengan sebatang sapu terbang.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini akhirnya tiba, saat kami bertujuh harus menuntaskan misi pertama. Sekarang aku berada di dalam tenda yang dibangun di luar stadion, mengenakan jubah khusus yang biasa digunakan dalam turnamen Quidditch. _Sport suit_ merah dengan panji singa Gryffindor dan sepatu Nike Air biasa.

Keenam peserta lain sudah berkumpul dengan kostum yang hampir sama. Maddison tampak cantik dengan _sport suit_ warna abu abu berpadu garis perak. Sayangnya kami bersiap bukan untuk lari pagi apalagi fitness. Tujuh ekor naga buas dan kelaparan telah disiapkan untuk masing masing dari kami.

Semalaman kami bertiga—aku, Kyungsoo, dan Helena—membicarakan masalah ini dengan serius. Benar benar serius karena mereka semua memakiku karena tak punya trik yang lebih hebat utuk menghadapi seekor naga. Demi Tuhan Kyungsoo bahkan berkaca-kaca saat memarahiku. Tapi pada akhirnya setelah kuberi pengertian, ia mau membantu memegangi sapuku di luar arena nanti. Aku akan menyayangi anak itu seumur hidupku.

Aku sedikit gugup, trik yang kupunya benar benar hanyalah terbang menghindari semburan api dengan sapu. Kyungsoo sudah memegang sapuku di sudut podium saat ini. Bersiap saat nanti kuucap mantra pemanggil sapu. Aku meremas tanganku yang bersarung tangan hitam dengan lubang di jarinya, membuatku sedikit tak nyaman saat memegang tongkat.

"Baekhyun? Apakah kau baik baik saja?", Sebuah suara datang menyapaku. Aku mendongak dan kutemukan Chanyeol dengan _sport suit_ warna merah darah.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasukiku tapi aku dengan tiba tiba memajukan telapak tanganku seakan memberinya isyarat untuk berhenti mendekat.

"Cukup panggil Shoren saja."

"Kenapa? Bukankah teman korea mu juga memanggilmu begitu?"

"Tidak kok. Maksudku iya. Ah maksudku aku hanya tak terbiasa jika orang lain yang mengucapkannya", _Karena aku selalu tersipu jika kau yang melakukannya dan aku tak mau itu terjadi di tempat umum_ , imbuhku dalam hati.

Dia melirik ke kanan sebentar dan mengangkat bahunya. "Uh baiklah, Shoren."

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, itu lebih baik." Setelahnya aku melihat Chanyeol akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku, tapi Profesor Pawliger tiba tiba nyelonong masuk kedalam tenda peserta dan membuat semuanya terkejut.

Sesaat kemudian kami bertujuh diperintahkan untuk berkumpul dan membentuk lingkaran. Profesor Pawliger datang bersama dengan Tuan Bancroft yang membawa sebuah kotak hitam dengan lubang sebesar tangan di bagian atasnya. Aku kira ini adalah lotre untuk menentukan naga jenis apa yang akan dihadapi masing-masing peserta.

"Silahkan berdiri melingkar sesuai dengan urutan nama yang keluar dari piala api." Profesor Pawliger mengatur barisannya dan menarikku kearahnya. Sudah dipastikan aku yang terakhir mengambil lotre.

"Di dalam kotak ini ada miniatur hidup naga naga yang harus kalian hadapi. Naga naga kecil ini merepresentasikan naga yang asli. Masing masing naga akan melindungi sebuah telur emas yang akan kalian curi. Telur itu berisi petunjuk untuk misi selanjutnya. Sekarang silahkan ambil dimulai dari Beauxbatons."

Tuan Bancroft menyuguhkan kotak itu kearah Maddison. Ia sedikit mengaduk isinya dan mengambil sebuah naga kecil berwarna hijau dengan lubang hidung yang besar.

"Uhh naga rumania yang cantik, seperti dirimu." Kata tuan Bancroft sambil beralih ke peserta Dumstrang disebelahnya, Kim Kai. Kulihat wajah Maddison yang sedikit terkesan tak terima sepeninggal Tuan Bancroft memindahkan kotaknya. Lumayan menghibur.

Akhirnya semua peserta, kecuali diriku, sudah mendapatkan naga mereka masing masing. Kulihat Thomas mendapatkan naga pucat dari kutub sedangkan Chanyeol mendapat naga merah dari Uruk. Semua naga yang kuharapkan sudah dimiliki oleh peserta lain dan itu artinya aku mendapatkan _jackpot_ yang terakhir. Kumasukkan sebelah tanganku kedalam kotak, dengan cepat sebuah benda kecil dan kasar menggigit ujung telunjukku.

"Ouch!" Seketika aku menarik tangaku keluar dari lubang, seekor naga hitam kecil mencengkram sarung tanganku dengan erat. Saat tanganku sampai di depan dadaku naga kecil itu memanjat naik dengan cakar di sayapnya. Berputar putar mengibaskan ekor tanduknya dengan cepat dan agresif.

Mungkin sambil menunggu giliran untuk tampil, aku akan meminjam perkamen dan pena untuk menulis surat wasiat.

" _Nice, Mr. Lantern!_ _Night fury_. Pikachu yang lucu." Tuan Bancroft sengaja memperburuk keadaan. Ingin rasanya aku memasukkan miniatur naga hidup ini ke celana dalamnya.

.

.

.

Ke enam peserta sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka, belum ada yang gagal sejauh ini. Hanya ada Kim Kai yang kakinya retak dan Erin West serta Lucas yang cedera lengan. Mungkin setelah ini ada daging Shoren panggang dan seisi Hogwarts menggelar pesta barbeque.

Tak lama kemudian giliranku tiba. Dengan langkah berat dan was was aku keluar menuju arena, sangat luas hampir setara dengan lapangan sepak bola dan hanya terdiri dari bebatuan hitam. Menjorok dan tajam. Disekelilingnya dibangun podium tinggi yang kini penuh sesak oleh siswa dari ketiga sekolah. Aku melihat Helena di baris paling depan. Kyungsoo tak ada di sampingnya, aku kira ia telah menyiapkan sapu terbangku.

Suara memuja sekilas kudengar, selanjutnya suara bergemuruh dari barisan Dumstrang, menyalak soal namaku seakan aku akan bertanding bola. Sejujurnya aku sedikit heran kenapa lebih banyak _banner_ namaku di podium Dumstrang ketimbang nama kawan mereka sendiri. Tak jarang juga aku mendengar cemoohan. Tentu saja dari Si jelek Bryer dan kawanan Slytherinnya. Aku tak terlalu peduli, mataku hanya bisa menangkap sebuah telur emas yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan batu. Telur itu lumayan besar, mungkin sebesar bola basket dan banyak ukiran disekelilingnya.

Aku berjingkat perlahan kearah telur itu, sekitar dua puluh meter lagi aku bisa mencapainya kalau saja tidak ada ekor hitam besar bertanduk yang berayun di depanku. Seluruh podium berteriak dan sebagian besar menahan nafasnya. Sial, aku lupa soal _fury_ nya.

Aku berlari mencari batu besar dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Suara geraman memenuhi podium, disusul gemerincing rantai besar yang tadi sempat kulihat melilit leher si _fury_. Aku mencoba mencondongkan badanku untuk melihat dimana letak telurnya, tapi harus buru buru ku tarik kembali karena _fury nya_ menyemburkan api ke batu yang kusandari.

Batu itu sedikit menghangat dan kemudian suara hembusan api perlahan menghilang. Aku memberanikan diri mengintip lagi dan kulihat _fury_ itu menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan denganku.

Aku berlari mengendap ke belakang ekornya, mencoba bermain sembunyi dan tangkap seperti bocah. Sial sekali dia mengendusku dan memuntahkan beberapa gumpalan biru sebesar bola voli. Yang pertama berhasil aku hindari, namun yang kedua berhasil mengenai punggung tanganku. Rasanya menyengat dan panas, seketika seluruh tanganku kebas dan aku jatuh berguling diantara dua batu yang menjorok ke dalam.

Buru buru aku melepaskan sarung tanganku dan menggeram melihat punggung tangan kiriku melepuh dan tersetrum. Lama kelamaan kebasnya terasa hingga ke bahu dan punggung. Dua kali lagi aku seperti ini maka dipastikan aku bisa koma di rumah sakit.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus terbang dan merebutnya dengan cepat. Aku bersiul di tengah keheningan dan mengayunkan tongkatku sambil membaca mantranya dalam hati. Aku dan Lightbolt sudah mempunyai ikatan batin yang cukup untuk melakukannya.

Tak lama kemudian perlahan lahan terdengar suara yang berdesing, kucondongkan lagi badanku untuk memastikan bahwa itu benar benar Ligtbolt. Dan beruntunglah aku ternyata itu memang dia. Gagang sapu hitam dengan ijuk yang dibentuk rapi seperti ujung kuas, pijakan berwarna emas dengan bulu merak putih di ujung sapunya.

Lightbolt menyita banyak perhatian siswa Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons, tapi seantero Hogwarts yang sering menonton pertandingan Quidditch Gryffindor akan tahu itu milikku.

Lightbolt menyusulku semakin cepat. Perhitunganku harus tepat jika aku ingin melompat dan tepat mendarat di atasnya. Sepuluh meter, lima meter, dan sekarang! Aku berlari kearah batuan yang menjorok keatas, menjejakkan kakiku dan melayang sepersekian detik, meraih gagang Lightbolt dan naik diatasnya sepeti adegan di dalam film superhero. Selisih sepersekian detik dengan semburan api biru milik _fury._

Aku berhasil terbang melesat tinggi. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan dan meneriakkan namaku. Kubu Gryffindor meneriakkan yell yell yang biasa digunakan untuk Quidditch. Aku merasa sedikit percaya diri sekarang.

Dengan cepat aku menukik ke bawah, berbelok menghindari dua atau tiga semburan api dan melewati bawah kakinya. Tanganku terjulur saat mendekati telurnya, tapi tembakan listriknya mengenai ujung sapuku dan membuatku hilang keseimbangan. Telur emas hanya berhasil kusentuh dan berguling ke samping.

Buru buru aku menepuk api yang ada diujung sapu sebelum merambat kearah lain. Tapi tak disangka _fury_ itu marah dan menyusulku ke udara. Badannya hanya mengambang beberapa inchi karena besi kuat yang melilit lehernya, menggeram marah sambil mengais ngais udara. Namun beberapa detik kemudian rantainya putus dan ia berhasil menyusulku.

Aku sedikit kelabakan dan buru buru terbang menghindar. Terbang kemanapun karena ia sepertinya sudah menjadikanku target tetap. Aku melihat keatas dan memutuskan keluar dari stadion. Melayang melewati podium para profesor dan terbang ke arah menara Hogwarts.

Dibelakangku, si _fury_ malam meraung raung marah. Gigi taring sepanjang kakiku terlihat mengkilat dan tajam. Berkali kali ia tembakkan bola listrik birunya dan berkali kali pula aku menghindarinya. Dengan penuh keyakinan aku menjejakan kakiku ke pijakan dan mencondongkan badanku untuk membelah angin. Lightbolt bukan sapu terbang tercepat jika ia tak bisa mengalahkan kemampuan terbang seekor naga.

Sekitaran Hogwarts sedang berkabut. Sedikit mendung dan udaranya dingin. Sekilas aku melihat jembatan beton yang menghubungkan Hogwarts dengan hutan belakang tempat pelajaran satwa gaib. Jembatan itu terlihat pendek dan kecil dari atas sini.

Mungkin karena aku yang terlalu cepat, aku sudah tak dapat mendengar raungan marah lagi. Aku pikir naga itu kehilangan jejakku dan mungkin hilang entah kemana. Ini artinya kesempatan bagus untuk kembali ke stadion dan mengambil telurnya. Aku memutuskan putar balik di atap menara Hogwarts.

Saat aku menukik tajam selembar sayap hitam menabrak sapuku dan membuatku jatuh berguling di atap setinggi ratusan meter. Tubuhku meluncur turun hingga kulihat sebuah jendela yang mencuat dibawah sana. Aku harus bersusah payah membalik tubuhku dan menangkap pinggiran jendela itu jika masih ingin hidup. Bergelantungan diantara kabut dan kalau tidak salah ingat dibawah kastil Hogwarts terdapat danau besar dengan makhluk makhluk sihir yang bermacam macam.

Dari atas genting sapuku meluncur ke arah jendela yang kugelayuti, ijuknya menghampiriku terlebih dahulu tapi pijakannya tersangkut di atap. Aku berusaha menariknya mati matian agar tak tersangkut. Peduli setan dengan omelan ayahku yang selalu marah saat aku menyimpan sapu mahal seenaknya. Persetan dengan semua goresan dan hangus yang dialami lightbolt. Sekarang nyawaku sendiri adalah prioritas.

Kutengok ke atap sebelah dan naga itu bergelayutan sama sepertiku. Cakarnya meruntuhkan beberapa genting dan kusen kayu. Perlahan dan terseok ia merambat ke arahku. Ini gawat dan tanganku tak cukup panjang untuk meraih tongkat yang ku selipkan di betisku. Terpaksa kulepas peganganku di jendela, kutarik kasar Lightbolt dengan dua tangan dan kami berdua jatuh bersamaan.

Naga itu menyadari mangsanya yang jatuh. Ia menukik kebawah dan berusaha menangkapku dengan moncongnya. Kecepatan gravitasi melukai wajahku, beberapa partikel asing megggores pipi dan pelipisku. Tapi aku sadar bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan rasa perih. Segera kunaiki Lightbolt dan terbang secepat yang aku bisa. Menukik tajam sebelum rahang naga itu mengatup di ujung ijuk sapuku.

Aku terbang tak tentu arah, menghindar secepat yang aku bisa. Sampai pada akhirnya kecepatan terbangku menurun dan sesaat kemudian aku mencium bau hangus yang berasal dari belakangku. Sialnya ijuk sapuku sedikit terbakar. Ini bukan pertanda baik, beberapa menit lagi sapu terbang ini akan malfungsi, hilang kendali dan menabrakkan diri kearah kastil atau tebing, atau yang paling parah ke mulut _fury_.

Dalam kepanikan biasanya otakku bekerja lebih cepat. Sebuah ide muncul ketika aku melihat jembatan penghubung di samping kastil. Jembatan itu terbuat dari beton dan panjangnya hampir empat ratus meter, tiap sisinya terdapat lubang berbentuk kubah seperti jendela jendela di bangunan india. Bagian terbaik dari jembatan itu adalah lebarnya cukup untukku tapi tak cukup besar untuk sang naga.

Dengan segera aku mencondongkan gagang sapuku, menukik kebawah sambi menggeliut menghindari semburan api dan bola listrik. Perhitunganku kembali diuji. Melewati lubang sebesar manusia dengan kecepatan suara bukanlah hal yang aman apalagi jika medianya adalah beton dan baja. Sedikit saja meleset mungkin lutut atau tengkorakku akan remuk.

 _Night fury_ itu belum sadar jika akan kujebak, ia terbuai oleh kekesalan akan kelincahan mangsanya. Iris hitamnya masih menatapku lapar. Ia masih terbang mengikutiku tanpa tahu apa yang nanti akan ditabraknya.

Sepuluh meter, lima meter, tiga meter dan aku merunduk untuk melindungi kepalaku. Tepian lubang sedikit menggores sapuku dan aku sedikit oleng saat melewati lubang kedua. Tapi itu bukan kecelakaan yang berarti karena aku berhasil menembus jembatan beton melalui dua lubang di kanan kirinya.

Tak lama kemudian kudengar suara beton yang hancur dan pekikan naga yang memilukan. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan kulihat bagian tengah jembatan telah hancur dan puing puingnya berjatuhan ke danau bersama dengan naga hitam yang terlihat pusing. Aku yakin tempurung kepalanya menghantam beton duluan tadi.

Aku menghela nafas, kelegaan luar biasa mengetahui aku selamat dari seekor naga hitam bertanduk yang menyemburkan api dan bola listrik. Aku tak peduli naga itu pingsan, mati, atau hilang ingatan. Yang terpenting misi selesai dan aku harus mengambil telur emas nya.

Dengan terbang terseok aku kembali ke arena. Semuanya menahan napas dan seketika teriakan menggema saat batang hidungku terlihat. Beberapa anak berteriak histeris 'dia masih hidup!' Dan beberapa yang lebih jeli berteriak 'astaga lihat! Tangannya meleleh!' Ya punggung tanganku memang meleleh habis disembur.

Dengan sisa kekuatan terakhir aku menahan gagang sapu menggunakan tangan kiriku yang terluka. Terbang perlahan kearah telur emas di tengah lapangan dengan tangan kanan terulur. Sekali gapai telur emas itu berada di tanganku dan seluruh anak di podium meneriakkan namaku hingga aku kembali ke kabin peserta.

.

.

.

Malam harinya seisi asrama berpesta merayakan keberhasilanku. Semuanya mengelu elukan namaku dan berteriak histeris. Al dan Stevan mengangkat tubuhku diatas bahu mereka dan sedikit melompat lompat. Mereka semua tidak menyangka aku masih hidup setelah dikejar naga hitam dengan semburan listrik.

"Ayo Shoren, buka telurnya!" Teriak salah satu adik kelasku sambil mengoper telur emasnya. Oh aku bahkan hampir lupa kalau telur itu ada disini.

Telur emas itu dioper dari tepi kerumunan menuju kearahku. Kemudian Al melemparkannya keatas dengan sebelah tangan dan kutangkap susah payah dengan sebelah tangan pula.

"Kalian ingin aku membukanya?" Tanyaku.

"Yaaa!" Semuanya berteriak.

"Disini? Di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor?"

"Ya Shoren!" Teriakan mereka semakin kencang.

Tanganku bersiap untuk membuka kenop kecil diujung telur untuk membukanya. "Ayo kita dengarkan misi selanjutnya besama sama!"

Kuputar kenop kecilnya dan telur itu terbuka seperti kelopak bunga. Di dalamnya terdapat telur yang lebih kecil, berpendar seperti lampu minyak dengan debu bintang yang berterbangan. Namun sesaat kemudian telur itu mengeluarkan suara bising yang memekakan telinga. Beresonansi tinggi hingga membuat kuping semua orang sakit. Semuanya menutup telinga, termasuk Al dan Stevan yang menggendongku di bahu mereka. Aku terjatuh ke lantai dan menindih telur itu. Otomatis telurnya tertutup dan suara itu berhenti.

"Apa itu barusan?!" Kyungsoo baru muncul dari sudut ruangan.

"Telurnya. Menjerit. Secara harfiah." Jawabku sambil berusaha bangun dibantu Kyungsoo dan Helena. "Tidak ada petunjuk di dalamnya."

"Kau tak seharusnya disini. Ayo ke rumah sakit. Lihat, daging tanganmu bisa habis jika kau biarkan terus." Helena membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhku. "Hei kalian! Bubar semuanya!"

Ah ya, aku lupa kalau punggung tanganku meleleh.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian semua peserta sudah pulih dari cederanya. Tanpa sadar semua yang kami lakukan direkam oleh kamera kecil bersayap yang terhubung dengan layar imaginer di podium sehingga satu sekolah beserta isinya bisa melihat wajah panikku saat aku tersangkut di atap kastil. Ulasan tentang misi pertama juga di cetak di koran sekolah dan lagi lagi semua anak bisa membaca. Urutan waktu tercepat dipegang oleh Chayeol Park yang hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit untuk mencapai telur itu. Di koran sekolah ditulis ia menunggangi leher sang naga dan memantra kaku sayapnya agar menurut. Ia menaklukkan naga tanpa menyakiti. _What a kind hearted_. Beda denganku yang membuat seekor naga koma selama seminggu karena tempurung kepalanya mengalami gegar. Begitu berbanding terbalik dengan alasanku menggunakan sapu agar tak menyakiti hewannya.

Surat surat dan kotak coklat terus berdatangan ke kamarku bahkan ke brankarku saat aku masih di rawat pasca cedera. Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit sekolah pun aku sering dicegat beberapa anak Dumstrang dan memberiku ekstrak gingseng merah. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing untuk yang satu itu. Setelahnya, semua kado itu aku bagikan ke teman sekamarku.

Saat ini semua siswa sedang menikmati makan siang di aula. Beberapa sedang bermain main dengan kertas yang disihir, sebagian tetap belajar dan sebagian besar menggosip. Aku sendiri memilih untuk acuh dan tetap makan. Pura pura cuek atas perbincangan Kyungsoo dan Helena di depanku.

"Kau tak lihat wajahnya saat menjinakkan naga itu? Wajahnya cool!" Helena bercerita dengan berapi api.

"Ya ya ya kau sudah bilang itu tiga kali hari ini." Kyungsoo nampaknya juga malas sepertiku.

"Sumpah ya, Chanyeol Park bahkan tidak terlihat pontang panting seperti peserta lain." Imbuh Helena.

"Lalu kau mendukungnya jadi juara, begitu?" Kyungsoo menimpali.

"Tidak tidak! Tentu saja aku mendukung Shoren. Permainanmu _nggak_ kalah keren kok!" Helen mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi tinggi setelah memujiku. Ah, manis sekali.

"Kau tahu, berkat kau semua profesor kalang kabut mencari naga pingsan itu. Akhirnya kemarin pagi hingga sore pelajaran ditiadakan. Ah Baekhyun-ah, itulah mengapa sekarang banyak sekali yang menyukaimu." Kyungsoo tertawa girang.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tak kusangka tindakanku kemarin membuat semua profesor kerepotan dan meliburkan sekolah. Hah! salah sendiri kenapa memilih naga sebagai misi pertama.

"Sudahlah, aku sebenarnya juga tidak berencana melakukan itu. Aku hanya harus melindungi diri karena rantai pengikatnya putus." Aku mengoceh sambil menyuapkan puding jagung ke mulutku.

Tiba tiba Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya dan mendekat kearahku. "Entahlah hanya perasaanku atau bagaimana tapi aku rasa ada seseorang yang mensabotase rantai pengikat itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menyalak. "Apa ada seseorang yang ingin aku mati dimakan naga?"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Atau ada yang ingin pesta daging Baekhyun panggang."

"Sudahlah Shoren, anak ini hanya terlalu terpengaruh novel detektif yang ia baca. Jangan terlalu ditanggapi." Helena menengahi kami.

Aku bukannya tidak percaya pada Kyungsoo, kemungkinan terburuk seperti itu pun bisa saja terjadi. Tapi yang tak aku percaya adalah, apakah memang ada seseorang yang menginginkan aku mati atau cedera saat turnamen? Apakah itu dari sekolah lain? Dari peserta lain? Atau dari Si Penghianat? Aku tak tahu. Kemungkinan terakhir membuat ulu hatiku seperti tertekan dan ingin muntah.

Tak lama kemudian Al datang membawa troli berisi banyak kotak. Ia membaca permukaan kotak kardus kemudian membagikannya. Aku kira paket kiriman dari rumah sudah datang pagi ini. Al menghampiri kami bertiga dan memberikan sebuah kardus untuk Kyungsoo dan sebuah lagi untukku.

"Satu paket untuk Mr. Do dan satu lagi untuk Mr. Lantern." kata Al sembari meletakkan kardus selebar kotak pizza.

"Thanks Al." Kyungsoo menepuk pinggang Al sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Al pergi meninggalkan kami untuk mengantar bungkusan lain.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tak biasanya ayah mengirimkan barang besar seperti ini. Ayah lebih senang mengirimkan amplop uang dan membiarkanku berbelanja sendiri. Dengan cepat kubuka pembungkusnya dan membuka kotaknya. Kuraih isi didalamnya dan betapa konyolnya aku menemukan _sweater baby blue_ dengan motif kelinci berwarna putih. Disusul kemeja pink, celana kain dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang mengkilat. Tak lupa ada beberapa botol parfum dan shampoo serta kertas kertas yang kukira tidak terlalu penting.

" _What?!_ " Aku berteriak diatas makan siangku, membuat beberapa potong puding keluar dari mulutku. "Apa ayahku sudah gila? Mengapa dia mengirimkan pakaian seperti ini?"

Kulihat Kyungsoo juga mengeluarkan isi kardusnya dan yang kulihat adalah kemeja putih dan _sweater_ coklat gelap. Itu terlihat lebih keren menurutku.

"Kau kemana saja sih? Tentu saja kita butuh ini." Kyungsoo menempelkan kemeja putih ke badannya dan mengukur panjang lengannya.

Helena hanya tersenyum menatapku. "Maklumilah dia Kyung, dia menginap dua hari di rumah sakit sekolah. Jadi dia tidak tahu apa apa haha."

"Oke, kalau begitu untuk apa semua ini?" Tanyaku sambil membanting properti aneh yang dikirim ayahku.

Kyungsoo berhenti berputar dan menghadapku. "Tentu saja untuk malam prom. Setelah misi pertama selesai ketiga sekolah akan melakukan prom dan pesta."

Apa? Malam prom? Dasar gila! Bersenang senang dalam kesengsaraanku huh? Bagaimana bisa kami berpesta bahkan saat setelah aku hampir mati ditelan naga.

"Kapan?" Tanyaku disela helaan napas.

"Lusa. Kau harus punya pasangan Shoren."

Aku menekuk tanganku di pinggang saking kesalnya " _Oh fuck_! Apakah kalian punya?"

" _Yes we did!_ " Jawab mereka bersamaan.

Oh sial. Cuma aku yang sendirian disini.

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me." Kataku pada seorang gadis saat kami sedang berada di tangga.

"Yes?" Dia berbalik cukup cepat dan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya menerpa wajahku. Dia seorang Beauxbatons, namanya Daisy dan dia bersinar seperti matahari. Asal kalian tahu saja dia adalah rekomendasi dari Kyungsoo untuk malam prom.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Lanjutku.

"Of course. Dimana? Disini? Baiklah."

"Umm, maukah kau—pergi dengaku ke prom nanti malam?" Shit, lidah British ku tiba tiba saja kaku.

Ia menatapku dengan takjub dan menutup mulutnya tanda terkejut. Aku kira dia akan menerimaku jadi pasangan prom nya.

" _Ugh Shoren thankyou so much. But, I'm sorry_. Aku sudah berpasangan dengan orang lain. Sungguh andai saja kau mengajakku lebih awal." Daisy memegang pundakku dan mengipasi wajahnya yang merah.

" _Ah, it's okay_. Aku akan mengajak seseorang yang lain nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Dengan cepat aku pergi dari hadapannya dan mengabaikan lambaian tangan cantiknya. Dasar Kyungsoo! Bisa-bisanya ia memberiku rekomendasi yang sudah punya pasangan!

Aku berjalan cepat menuju asrama dan mencekal leher Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil membaca buku.

" _You bastard!_ Daisy sudah punya pasangan bodoh!" Aku mengapit leher Kyungsoo dengan lengan kananku dan menariknya keatas. Kulihat bukunya jatuh dan ia megap megap. "Rasakan ini!"

" _Yak! Yak! Shibbal_! _Baekhyun ah_! _Mian_! Lepaskan!" Kyungsoo meronta sambil memukul lenganku. "Ak—aku bisa jelaskan."

Akhirnya karena tak tega aku melepaskan lehernya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. Kyungsoo menatapku tajam sambil meraup udara dengan rakus. Aku jadi merasa bersalah setelahnya. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya otot bibirku malah tersenyum. Kurasa itu cukup setimpal karena ia membuatku malu dengan membiarkanku mengajak anak perempuan yang sudah berpasangan untuk datang ke malam prom.

"Al yang bilang kalau Daisy belum punya pasangan." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap lehernya.

"Jadi itu semua bukan dari mata kepalamu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan menggeleng. Astaga, rupanya ini hanyalah berita tak jelas yang menyambung dari mulut ke mulut. Aku merasa semakin pusing dan refleks menaikkan seluruh tubuhku keatas sofa. Menghela nafas sambil menatap langit langit asrama Gryffindor.

Entah karena angin darimana aku tiba tiba saja penasaran. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pasangan Helena. Aku tak tahu ia tertarik pada anak laki-laki atau prom dan hal hal semacamnya."

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia akan pergi prom bersama Douglas, anak Ravenclaw. Kau tahu kan, pemain Quidditch yang bisa mencetak gol lebih banyak dari Helena. Mereka mulai dekat sekarang."

"Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Apa mereka _backstreet_?"

"Mereka sudah lama jadian. Kau saja yang tidak peka. Dasar _pabbo_!"

Seriusan? Helena? Pacaran? Oh Tuhan dunia ini serasa bukan duniaku sekarang. Ayolah, Helena adalah preman Gryffindor, aku tak menyangka ada anak laki-laki yang tertarik dan dengan ajaibnya Helena juga sama tertariknya. Aku bahkan mengira Helena akan menjadi perawan seumur hidupnya.

"Lupakan soal Helena. Siapa pasanganmu? Aku juga tidak mengira kau sudah diajak oleh seseorang. Atau kau yang mengajaknya?"

Kyungsoo terlihat kelabakan saat menjawabnya. "A—aku, aku diajak." Kemudian pipinya bersemu merah.

"Yaaaaaa, uri Kyungsoo! Kau sudah besar rupanya. Baguslah, sekarang kau tak selalu bergaul dengan buku. Kalau begitu beri tahu aku siapa orangnya." Desakku sambil menarik tangannya. "Karena dia yang mengajakmu, dia pasti laki-laki. Ya kan?"

Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona saat kugoda. Astaga aku tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo tersipu sedemikian parah. Bahkan ketika ia mendapat pujian dari kepala sekolah soal nilainya yang selalu sempurna.

"Rahasia! Kau kan bisa lihat saat prom nanti malam!" Bentaknya sambil berdiri. Oh Tuhan dia bahkan tak berani menatap mataku. Lucu sekali.

"Daripada penasaran dengan pasanganku, kenapa tak kau pikirkan dirimu sendiri? Ini pesta untuk peserta turnamen, itu tiga jam lagi dan kau bahkan masih sendirian!"

Setelah membentakku karena kesal telah kugoda, ia menghentakkan kakinya menaiki tangga kamar dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan batin tertohok. Kyungsoo benar, pestanya tiga jam lagi dan aku tak mungkin membuat brosur dan mengumumkan bahwa aku belum punya pasangan. Itu akan sangat memalukan! Demi Tuhan rasanya menghadapi naga akan jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul enam sore dan aku belum punya pasangan.

Kuulangi sekali lagi, belum—punya—pasangan.

Terakhir kali kulihat Kyungsoo sudah bersiap dengan kemeja putih dan Sweater coklat gelapnya. Ia bahkan menyemprotkan banyak parfun ke tubuhnya. Oh betapa bahagianya. Daripada aku memandangi Kyungsoo yang selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama setiap menit 'bagiaman penampilanku', lebih baik aku mandi saja sekarang.

Kubuka lagi kotak kardus kiriman dari ayah, kubongkar isinya dan kutata semuanya diatas kasur. Sweater biru dengan motif kelinci, kemeja pink, celana bahan dan sepatu pantofel. Ditambah satu botol kaca coklat berbandrol 'shampoo' dan sepucuk surat. Kurasa, aku akan membaca suratnya lebih dulu.

' _Bersenang senanglah malam ini. Semuanya sudah kusiapkan dan istirahatlah yang nyenyak setelahnya. Besok saat tengah malam temui ayah di perapian Gryffindor._

 _Yang selalu mencintai anak semata wayangnya, Ayah.'_

Aku mengerutkan kening, ayah akan menemuiku di perapian Gryffindor? Yang benar saja. bagiamana caranya? Ah sudahlah, ini pasti bagian dari trik sihirnya yang berbeda level denganku. Saat ini aku sedang marah padanya dan kukira ia tidak berada pada posisi yang tepat untuk menyuruhku ini itu.

Kuambil botol kaca coklat yang tergeletak diatas kasurku, kubuka sedikit penutupnya dan wangian lembut menguar dari dalamnya. Wanginya tidak terlalu berlebihan dan memanjakan indra penciuman. Kurasa hadiah ini adalah salah satu yang bisa kuterima. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mandi.

Dua puluh menit waktu yang kuhabiskan untuk mandi. Lebih lama dari biasanya karena tanganku yang masih terluka. Aku harus membebatnya dengan plastik agar tak kena air. Sambil mengeringkan rambutku aku duduk di kasur dan mengamati Kyungsoo yang membenarkan letak poninya.

"Astaga poni mu itu bahkan tidak berpindah dari tempatnya. Kenapa kau tata terus sih?" Celotehku.

Dari pantulan cermin ia hanya melirikku sinis lalu mendengus. Sekali, dua kali, dan kini ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pantulan diriku di cermin. Lalu berbalik menghadapku dan terbelalak. "Kau, kau mewarnai rambutmu?"

"A—apa? Mewarnai apa?" Tanyaku heran. Aku hanya keramas, bukan mengecat rambut. Atau jangan-jangan...

Aku berdiri bergegas pergi ke depan cermin Kyungsoo, dan benar saja rambutku berubah menjadi putih! Demi Tuhan ini putih. Dan benar-benar putih keperakan seperti kartun _Jack Frost._ Tak diragukan lagi ini pasti ulah ayahku yang menambahkan sesuatu ke shampoo nya. Seharusnya aku bisa mengantisipasi ini karena botol kaca coklat bertuliskan 'shampoo' itu memang mencurigakan.

"Kyungsoo! _Kill me!_ " Aku menjambak rambutku sambil mengumpat.

" _Are you kidding me? It's amazing Baek!_ Warna itu cocok untukmu." Sergahnya.

" _Oh my God_. Ini memalukan!"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Ayahmu ya? Haha. Ingatkan aku, saat liburan nanti aku akan membawakan kimchi kesukaannya." Kyungsoo malah terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah pada akhirnya. Aku hanya berdoa semoga warna perak ini hanya bertahan beberapa jam saja. Dengan rambut putih begini aku tak mau terlihat seperti _cotton bud_ berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Kyungsoo berada di depan pintu aula. Syukurlah aku masih tepat waktu untuk berpakaian alih-alih meratapi warna rambutku. _Sweater_ biru pemberian ayah kulempar kedalam lemari, begitu juga dengan kemeja merah muda dan surat sayangnya. Kini aku hanya mengenakan _sweater_ hitam kerah tinggi dan jas hitam biasa. Aku seperti pelayat yang serba hitam. Aku tak peduli, konsep pelayat jauh lebih baik daripada konsep pria manis dengan rambut seperti gula-gula.

Sambil menunggu Helena, kami mengamati beberapa anak yang juga menunggu terbukanya pintu aula. Para siswa Beauxbatons mengenakan model gaun yang sama, gaun punggung terbuka dengan belahan rok setinggi paha. Yang membedakan dari mereka masing-masing hanyalah wajah dan warna gaunnya. Berbeda dengan Dumstrang, semuanya mengenakan jas merah maroon khas pesta malam dengan jubah bulu beruang seperti biasa, bulu beruang coklat bersembur hitam di banyak sisi. Satu satunya yang membedakan diri mereka masing-masing adalah wajah mereka sendiri. Entahlah, apakah mereka semua mempunyai seragam bahkan untuk tidur.

Di kejauhan kulihat Rose bersama dengan Thomas. Kuakui saat ini Thomas cukup tampan. Ia mengenakan jas ala pengantin pria dengan bunga putih di saku kirinya. Sedangkan Rose mengenakan gaun sederhana dengan aksen renda yang tidak berlebihan. Entah kenapa aku sudah bisa merasakan keserasian mereka. Apakah itu artinya aku sudah tak menyukai Rose lagi? Entahlah, mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang menepukku dari belakang. Aku berbalik cepat dan menemukan diriku terkejut setengah mati melihat Helena. Ia berdandan dan mengenakan gaun merah muda dengan bahu terbuka. rambut hitamnya di gelung tinggi dan beberapa disisakan untuk menggantung di bahu kirinya. Demi Tuhan bahkan Helena yang sekarang akan mengalahkan kecantikan Rose.

Helena sendiri juga terkejut melihatku, lebih tepatnya melihat rambut putihku.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu? Pilhan yang bagus!" Ia bertepuk tangan di sela senyumnya yang sumringah.

"Kau mengejekku?" Balasku sinis. "Ya terserah deh. Orang yang sudah punya pacar kan bebas." Lanjutku menyindirnya.

"Oh Shoren! Kau marah aku sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya sambil merangkul lenganku.

"Aku kesal kau tidak cerita. Dasar bodoh!" Hampir saja aku menjambak rambutnya seperti kebiasaan kami. Tapi kutahan tanganku karena rambut Helena saat ini benar benar indah.

"Daripada kesal padaku, coba kesal pada laki-laki di sebelahmu, Shoren. Dia juga tidak cerita dengan siapa dia akan melewati prom nya." Ejek Helena sambil menjulurkan lidah kearah Kyungsoo.

"Kupastikan mulut besar kalian diam jika bertemu dengannya." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang masih gugup. Aku jadi semakin penasaran siapa yang mengajaknya pergi ke prom, dan tentu saja dia akan berhutang banyak cerita tentang pasangannya malam ini padaku dan Helena.

Di sela guyonan dan tawa kami tiba tiba saja seluruh anak perempuan di luar aula memekik kagum. Aku dan Helena mengikuti arah pandang mereka dan menemukan Kim Kai yang berjalan dari kejauhan. Selalu dengan wajahnya yang karismatik dan senyumnya mematikan. Ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Dumstrang yang lain, hanya saja jubah bulu yang ia kenakan berwarna hitam pekat. Oh bahkah tak dapat kupungkiri aku juga sedikit iri dengan penampilannya.

Entah mataku yang sakit atau memang Kim Kai sedang berjalan mendekat kearah kami bertiga. Langkahnya seperti model dan pandangannya tak lepas dari kami. Apakah ia akan mengatakan sesuatu pada kami?

Pertanyaan yang tadi sempat berputar di benakku kini terjawab saat Kim Kai berhenti di depan Kyungsoo. Mengulurkan tangan kananya dengan sangat _gentle_ sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu menerima uluran tangan Kim Kai, kemudian tangan Kyungsoo dituntun untuk merangkul lengan atasnya.

Ditengah keterkejutanku atas hal ini tiba tiba saja Kim Kai mengamatiku dan menjentikkan jarinya. Ia melepaskan anting di telinganya kemudian mendekat kearahku. Saking terpesonanya aku pada penampilannya sampai-sampai tak sadar kalau dia menggunakan anting.

"Penampilanmu payah. Akan kuperbaiki sedikit." Kata Kim Kai sambil menata beberapa anting di telapak tangannya. Suaranya benar benar khas dan pantas saja Kyungsoo terpesona. "Kau punya tindikan? Di telinga sebelah mana?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbincang dengan peserta lain selain perwakilan Hogwarts dan Chanyeol. "Ah, aku punya. Disebelah kiri. Hanya satu."

"Bagus. _Hyung_ akan menyukai ini." Katanya sambil memasangkan beberapa anting di telinga kiriku. Dari yang kulihat tadi Kim Kai memberikanku tiga buah anting dengan rantai yang menghubungkannya. Dua diantaranya hanyalah anting palsu sedangkan satu diantaranya adalah anting asli berbandul bulu burung monel yang harus dipasang ditelinga bertindik. Aku bukanlah siswa yang polos asal kalian tahu.

Setelah semua anting terpasang Kim Kai mohon pamit. Ia mengaku puas dengan bantuannya dan kini Kyungsoo merangkulku dan Helena sebelum ia ijin pergi.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Shoren." Ia memelukku erat sambil mengusap punggungku. Aku bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

"Kau juga. Selamat bersenang-senang." Balasku.

Dalam langkahnya yang semakin menjauh dariku dan Helena, ia berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada kami. Bodohnya, aku maupun Helena tak bereaksi dengan lambaian tangan Kyungsoo. Sampai pada akhirnya aku dan Helena saling pandang dan berucap hampir bersamaan. "Kim Kai?!"

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka si mulut pedas itu akan pergi dengan Kim Kai." Helena berkelakar sambil memegangi dahinya. "Ngomong-ngomong penampilanmu boleh juga. Kim Kai tadi jelas jelas punya selera."

Aku mendengus menanggapi Helena. "Sudahlah, anggap saja ramah tamah sekolah menyambut tamu. Aku juga tak mungkin menolak pemberian darinya. Itu akan membuat Kyungsoo malu."

Helena hanya mengedikkan bahu padaku. Dan tak lama kemudian pacarnya datang dan mengajaknya untuk mengambil minuman yang disediakan di luar aula, meninggalkanku sendirian diantara kerumunan.

Tanpa kusadari pintu aula sudah dibuka beberapa menit yang lalu, semuanya bergegas masuk dan mencari tempat ternyaman. Aku juga ingin masuk untuk mencari siapa saja gadis yang sedang menganggur untuk menemaniku. Hanya mengobrol saja. Aku sudah lama kehilangan minat untuk berdansa sejak kejadian ajaib yang mengubah warna rambutku.

Saat aku akan masuk kedalam tiba tiba profesor Adalbrechta menahanku. "Mr. Lantern."

" _Yes ma'am_?" Tanyaku sambi beringsut mundur dari pintu aula.

"Tetaplah disini. Para peserta turnamen akan berdansa pertama kali. Ouh penampilanmu sungguh menakjubkan. Aku bahkan hampir tidak mengenalimu tadi. Ngomong-ngomong dimana pasanganmu?"

"Aku belum punya." Kemudian aku nyengir kearahnya.

"Astaga! Bagaimana kau bisa tak punya pasangan? Oh! Ini akan memalukan bagi Hogwarts, aku akan mencarikanmu. Tunggu disini sebentar, okay?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebegitu memalukannya kah aku sampai-sampai ikut mempermalukan nama sekolah? Bahkan profesor Adalbrechta terlihat panik hingga lari sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku bukanlah pribadi yang terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain. Jika memang aku tak punya pasangan maka aku tinggal pergi dari sini dan kabur ke club di luar kastil. Itu lebih hebat.

Peserta turnamen beserta pasangannya sudah berada di luar aula yang sepi. Tentu saja karena semua sisanya sudah masuk kedalam untuk menyambut kami. Aku sendiri hanya diam disudut pintu dekat balkon besar di seberang aula, sesekali melihat tatapan iba Kyungsoo yang diam diam melirik dari balik jubah Kim Kai. Tapi setiap kali dia melihatku aku hanya akan tersenyum dan menunjukkan bahwa aku baik baik saja. Kyungsoo orang yang baik, aku tak ingin menghancurkan malam bahagianya hanya karena mengkhawatirkan temannya yang sendirian.

Aku tidak keberatan semalaman di tempat ini. Bulan sedang bagus dan udara panas mulai bertiup. Sampai akhirnya suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Shoren?" Kata suara itu sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Oh, hai." Itu Park Chanyeol.

Sungguh diluar dugaan dia luar biasa. Ia mengenakan setelan yang sama dengan Dumstrang lainnya, tapi lagi lagi bulu beruang yang ia kenakan berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia mengenakan bulu beruang kutub yang seputih salju. Jika Dumstrang yang lain menggunakan jubah dipunggung seperti Superman, Chanyeol justru menyampirkan jubahnya hanya di bahu kanannya. Sebuah sabuk penahan hitam melintang di dadanya dan menyuguhkan bahu tegap dengan rantai emas yang berkilau. Entah ini kebetulan atau apa tapi jubah bulu putih itu terlihat serasi dengan rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, menikmati sinar bulan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku baru saja datang."

"Oh benarkah? Memangnya kau tidak menjemput pasanganmu apa?" Aku celingukan mencari pasangan Chanyeol. Penasaran soal perempuan mana yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang seperti dia.

"Aku—aku belum punya." Katanya singkat.

"Serius?" Aku sedikit terkejut. "Kenapa tidak mencari? Aku yakin semua perempuan di Hogwarts akan rela meninggalkan pasangannya jika mendapat ajakan darimu."

"Aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan misi selanjutnya hingga aku lupa kalau ada acara ini." Katanya.

Oh sungguh, dia itu memang bodoh atau pura pura polos sih?

"Ah baiklah, aku rasa kita mungkin bisa berdiam disini sampai pestanya selesai." Tanggapku acuh.

"Oh rupanya kau disini Lantern!" Profesor Adalbrechta tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan menepuk pundakku. "Maafkan aku sayang, tapi aku tak menemukan seorang gadis pun untukmu."

"Tak apa prof, aku bisa kembali ke asrama." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Profesor Adalbrechta adalah salah satu alasan Hogwarts bisa terasa begitu hangat.

"Ah Mr. Park kau disini juga rupanya. Silahkan berbaris di depan aula bersama pasangamu." Profesor Adalbrechta menarik lengan Chanyeol dan akan mengantarnya kedepan pintu aula, namun Chanyeol menolaknya dan tersenyum halus.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Profesor Adalbrechta.

"Sayangnya dia sama sepertiku prof. Dia juga tak punya pasangan." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu!" Kata profesor Adalbrecta tiba-tiba. "Kalian bisa berpasangan. Aku juga melihat banyak yang seperti itu di dalam aula."

"Apa?!" Teriakanku bersahutan dengan suara dalam milik Park Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, menurutlah padaku. Aku adalah seksi acara prom malam ini dan tolong bantulah aku menyukseskan acara ini. Kalian akan turun ke lantai dansa sebagai pasangan. Akan ada cerita menarik dibalik turnamen ini. Kalian berdua _eye cathing_ , asal kalian tahu."

Profesor Adalbrechta menyeret kami berdua untuk berbaris dibelakang para peserta lain. Aku dan Chanyeol. Kami berdua bersandingan di barisan paling belakang. Aku tak tahu keanehan macam apa lagi yang bisa terjadi hari ini. Rambutku berubah, Helena yang pacaran, Kyungsoo yang bersama Kim Kai, dan aku yang harus berpasangan dengan sesama peserta turnamen. Dan yang terpenting profesor Adalbrechta yang langsung meninggalkan kami setelah menggandengkan tanganku dan Chanyeol. Astaga ini memalukan!

"Umm, maafkan kelakuan profesor Adalbrechta. Dia memang seperti itu." Ucapku mengawali kecanggungan kami. Perlahan lahan aku menurunkan tanganku. Aku yakin ia juga sama canggungnya.

"Tidak apa. Kurasa dia hanya panik. Setidaknya kita berdua tidak hanya akan menghabiskan malam dengan melihat bulan di balkon."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku saat ini. Jantungku serasa berpacu dan pikiranku seperti berjalan sendiri. Park Chanyeol benar-benar luar biasa. Ia sungguh terlihat seperti pangeran Inggris dengan segala kewibawaannya. Iris matanya yang gelap berkali kali mencuri pandang kearah rambutku dan telingaku. Tinggiku yang hanya bisa menyamai telinganya memudahkannya untuk melakukan itu. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah Kim Kai tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Chanyeol saat ini.

"Kau mewarnai rambutmu?" Suaranya tiba-tiba memecah keheningan antara kami.

"Tidak. Ini kecelakaan. Aku menggunakan shampoo yang salah saat mandi."

"Kurasa kau tidak akan menyesali kecelakaan itu malam ini. Dan juga, antingmu bagus."

Aku bersumpah melihatnya ber- _smirk_ setelah mengatakan itu. Duniaku serasa jungkir balik.

Tak lama kemudian pintu aula terbuka, orkestra sudah mulai bermain dan peserta turnamen dipersilahkan untuk masuk dalam barisan kecil. Tiba tiba kepanikan melandaku. Aku bingung bagaimana diriku harus bersikap. Semua pasangan didepanku mengalungkan lengannya ke lengan pasangannya. Apakah aku harus melakukannya juga? Apakah aku harus meminta ijin pada Chanyeol?

Semua pasangan di depanku sudah melaju memasuki aula. Hanya aku dan Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh berdiam diri di luar aula. Seperti dua bocah cupu yang dihadapkan pada gadis cantik dengan bikini seksi.

Kemudian seperti terkena sengatan listrik, kami berdua sadar dan refleks mengikuti gerakan pasangan didepan kami. Setelah sama sama sadar, dengan sigap Chanyeol menyuguhkan lengannya yang terlipat rapi kearahku. Aku sendiri pun mengira berada dalam kontrol alam bawah sadar dan menggandeng Chanyeol dengan cepat. Kegugupan jelas melanda kami berdua. Kusambut lengannya dengan terburu buru dan kami berdua berjalan memasuki aula.

Tak kusangka kami berdua menjadi pusat perhatian. Semuanya memekik tak percaya. Beberapa bisikan mampir ke telingaku, tapi aku tak peduli karena anehnya, saat ini, aku merasa menang dari semua gadis atau laki-laki yang menginginkan Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, bukankah itu Shoren? Astaga dia tampan sekali! Lihat! rambutnya sangat indah!"

"Astaga! Bersama Park Chanyeol? Ini menakjubkan!"

"Aku tidak tahu jika sesama peserta bisa berpasangan. Mereka musuh tapi mereka berdansa. Ini sungguh _epic_!"

Yah, dan celotehan serupa terus menggema hingga kami berhenti di lantai dansa.

Aku dan Chanyeol berada bagian kanan aula bersama dua pasangan lain, sementara tiga pasang sisanya berada di bagian kiri. Sungguh terlihat simetris karena dua peserta diantaranya saling berpasangan. Aku merasa bodoh seribu kali lipat saat ini. Tak kubayangkan bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo dan Helena yang tahu akan hal ini.

Aku dan Chanyeol berdiri berhadapan, menunggu orkestra memainkan musik. Aku sungguh merasa gugup sekaligus konyol saat ini. Takut jika nanti aku akan melakukan hal memalukan di depan semua orang dan Chanyeol. Oh sungguh, harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi memalukan di depan umum. Mataku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mendongak ke atas untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Tak kusangka aula yang biasanya terlihat membosankan menjadi sangat menakjubkan. Langit langitnya disihir menyerupai langit sungguhan dengan taburan bintang dan aurora, belum lagi suasana musim dingin yang sengaja diciptakan. Salju salju sihir turun dari atap langit dan hilang sebelum mencapai pucuk kepala semua orang. Aku terlalu terpesona pada ruang angkasa yang gemerlap hingga hampir melupakan Chanyeol.

"Apa tanganmu sudah sembuh?" Tanyanya tiba tiba.

"Ah, itu—hampir." Aku mengangkat tangan kiri ku yang dibalut sambil mengedik. "Kalau disentuh masih sakit. Tapi sudah lumayan."

Belum selesai aku menelan ludah intro musik dansa sudah dimainkan. Tiba tiba saja aku kagok dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Ini pesta dansa, dan kami pasangan laki-laki. Aku bingung siapa yang akan merangkul bahu siapa dan siapa yang akan merangkul pinggul siapa.

"Shoren, tanganmu—dibahuku." Chanyeol sudah mengulurkan tangannya ke pinggangku.

" _What?!_ " Aku mendelik ke arahnya.

" _Now!_ " Bisiknya sedikit kencang.

Aku kelabakan. Secepat kilat kuletakkan tangan kiriku di pundaknya dan tangan kananku menyambut tangannya yang terbuka. langkahku tertinggal beberapa tempo saat baru memulai, membuatku terpaksa melewati beberapa gerakan untuk menyesuaikkan geraknya dengan Chanyeol.

Jujur saja aku tak menikmati dansanya. Aku tak menikmati musiknya pula karena kepalaku penuh dengan suara dentuman dari rongga dadaku. Begitu kuat hingga terasa di kerongkonganku. Chanyeol terlihat begitu tampan malam ini. Auranya jauh berbeda dengan waktu aku pertamakali melihatnya. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi dia benar benar istimewa dengan senyumannya. Memandangku lekat dengan manik hitamnya, menuntun tubuhku dengan lembut diatas lantai dansa.

Kami berputar beberapa kali. Jubah bulunya mengembang dan menabrak kakiku dengan lembut. Saat berganti posisi pun ia tak terlalu erat menggenggam tangan kiriku. Ia hanya membuka telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tanganku bersandar disana. Entah putaran keberapa tiba tiba ia mengangkat pinggangku dan membuatku melayang beberapa inchi dari tanah, menurunkanku dengan perlahan dan kembali berpegangan.

Aku sudah lupa ocehan para siswa yang menggosipkan kami, aku sudah lupa dengan cemoohan kawanan Slytherin yang mengejekku, aku sudah lupa dengan insiden yang menimpa rambutku, aku lupa bagaimana Kim Kai membawa pergi Kyungsoo dan Helena yang menikmati malam dengan pacarnya. Kini yang kuingat hanyalah sepasang iris gelap penuh sihir, ilmu hitam yang tak bisa kutangkal kedahsyatannya. Memenjarakan iris serigalaku yang liar, meredam kilau mataku dengan tatapannya yang teduh. Hingga tak terasa musik dansa sudah berhenti dan beratus pasangan telah memenuhi lantai dansa. Sesi dansa sudah berakhir dan panggung orkestra sudah berganti menjadi panggung konser.

Dengan sekejap suasana musim dingin berganti menjadi settingan klub malam. Semua siswa berbaur dan berlonjak lonjak kala band yang diundang memainkan lagu _rock_ andalannya. Para gadis berteriak dan sisanya bertepuk tangan. Dibalik semua keajaiban sihir yang indah ini, kami tetaplah anak muda yang menggilai musik dan kebebasan. Tak terkecuali aku dan Chanyeol. Kami berada di tengah kerumunan yang sedang berpesta didepan panggung. Tak kukira Chanyeol juga penyuka band dan dia hafal beberapa lirik lagunya. Kami berputar dan melompat bersama yang lain selama kurang lebih empat lagu hingga pada akhirnya keseruan ini harus berakhir karena seseorang tak sengaja memukul tangan kiriku yang masih dibalut.

Mataku seketika berair, disentuh saja rasanya perih apalagi dipukul. Aku bersumpah akan memantrai siapapun yang melakukan ini. Aku bukanlah orang yang mudah memaafkan dan aku pandai menyimpan dendam.

"Astaga." Aku merunduk untuk melindungi tanganku. Kerumunan liar ini benar benar ancaman besar.

"Kau tidak apa?" Chanyeol sedikit berteriak di sampingku.

"Seseorang memukul tanganku. Entah sengaja atau tidak. Aku harus keluar dari sini." Aku berteriak kearahnya untuk mengalahkan dentuman drum dari band. Persetan dia akan jijik atau _'hilang feeling'_ tapi aku tak bisa terus ada disini.

Tanpa disangka Chanyeol dengan cepat mengungkung tubuhku dan membelah kerumunan untukku. Ia melingkupi bagian kiriku dan menyuruh semua orang untuk minggir. Badannya tinggi dan besar, mungkin aksi ini terlalu mudah baginya hingga sekejap saja kami sudah berada di balkon besar di seberang aula.

Chanyeol mengarahkanku ke air mancur di tengah balkon, mendudukkanku di bagian yang menghadap ke arah danau. Ia menarik tanganku perlahan dan membuka perbannya. Sedikit lengket karena lukaku berair lagi.

"Sial! Awas saja kalau aku tahu siapa yang melakukan ini." Geramku kesal sambil menggigit bibir.

Chanyeol justru terkekeh. "Kau rupanya pendendam juga ya. Aku harus hati-hati kalau begitu."

"Kenapa kau harus?" Tanyaku sambil mengipas-ngipas. Angin dingin membuat perihnya berkurang.

"Aku mengalahkanmu di misi pertama." Katanya.

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Tak hanya aku. Kelima peserta yang lain juga pasti akan dendam padamu."

Anehnya kami berdua tertawa setelahnya.

"Tapi, mungkin aku tidak." Lanjutku. Kulihat ia menoleh padaku dengan wajah heran. "Aku tak akan dendam pada siapapun soal turnamen ini. Karena aku tidak menginginkan apapun dari lomba ini."

Chanyeol memiringkan duduknya dan sebelah kakinya ia tekuk menghadapku. "Begitukah? Ku kira kau orang yang ambisius. Kau tahu, terlihat dari cara kau memandang orang orang."

"Aku memang seperti itu, hanya untuk hal hal yang aku inginkan. Tapi bukan turnamen ini."

"Bukankah ini turnamen bergengsi yang diinginkan semua siswa?"

"Ya memang, siswa gila yang mau maunya melawan monster untuk mendapatkan lampu jalan yang berpendar. Maaf ya itu caraku untuk menyebut piala Triwizard."

Chanyeol terdengar sedikit menghela nafas. "Memang terkadang apa yang paling diinginkan seseorang belum tentu diinginkan juga oleh orang lain. Lalu kalau bukan turnamen ini, apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Apakah aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Masalahnya kau ini musuh, jika kau lupa hahaha." Aku tertawa terpingkal hingga melupakan perih di tanganku.

"Tak masalah jika kau tak mau menceritakannya. Kau ada benarnya juga _sih_ , aku ini musuh."

Aku hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. "Lucu juga mengingat musuh yang berpasangan untuk berdansa."

Aku menyesal mengatakan itu karena setelahnya aku merasakan detak yang hebat di dalam rongga dadaku. Semoga saja tidak ada kemerahan yang muncul di area wajahku.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau keren sekali saat misi pertama. Aku tak menyangka kau bisa terbang dengan hebat. Sayang sekali bola listriknya mengenaimu." Celetuknya tiba-tiba.

"Mungkin aku sedang beruntung saat itu." Aku mengedikkan bahu untuk menghilangkan wajah sombongku.

Sesaat kemudian Chanyeol merogoh saku dibalik jas nya dan memberikan sebuah botol kaca coklat padaku. "Mungkin ini bisa membantu."

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku sedikit was-was. Terakhir kali aku berurusan dengan botol kaca coklat adalah rambutku yang berubah jadi warna putih.

"Itu hanya obat. Dari air mata unicorn dan liur _fury_. Itu dari ayahku, jaga-jaga saja jika aku terkena sengatan listrik _night fury_. Tapi kurasa kau lebih membutuhkannya."

"Air liur _fury?_ Jangan bilang ini diminum."

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat kekonyolanku. "Oles saja sehabis mandi."

" _Aahhh—gurae_." Kataku dalam bahasanya supaya ia terhibur. " _Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah_. Maaf ya aksenku masih jelek."

Aku memasukkan botol coklat itu kedalam saku dan memandangi lukaku yang mulai mengering terkena angin. Perihnya mulai hilang dan beberapa luka yang kering terlihat sedikit mengelupas.

" _Cheonma, Baekhyun-ah._ "

Aku hendak tersenyum untuk membalas kata katanya, tapi semua otot wajahku terasa kaku karena melihat irisnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Hidung kami hampir bertabrakan dan aku tah tahu apa yang terjadi jika salah satu dari kami terpeleset dan menabrak yang lain.

Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Aku lupa semuanya jika sudah terperangkap dalam iris hitamnya. Lupa akan masalahku dengan ramalan dan segala tetek bengek tentang Si Penghianat. Tanpa kuasadari iris hitam Chanyeol mengingatkanku pada _night fury_ yang kuhadapi tempo hari. Begitu hitam, gagah, dan mempesona. Duniaku benar benar berubah tahun ini. Bisa kau lihat saja, dalam seminggu aku sudah dua kali berdansa dengan naga. Pertama dengan naga hitam penjaga telur emas, dan kedua, malam ini dengan naga lain bernama Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

Spesial 9,3K words untuk jeda update saya yang terlalu lama


	5. Chapter 5

Malam prom yang tidak terlalu buruk meskipun aku dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama lebih awal. Benar benar lebih awal bahkan jauh sebelum tengah malam. Chanyeol juga memaksa akan mengantarkanku ke asrama tapi kutolak karena asrama Gryffindor berada di lantai tiga menara dan aku tak ingin merepotkannya. Tak kusangka Chanyeol ternyata sebuah pribadi yang lumayan ngotot, ia bersikukuh mengantarku dan berdalih bahwa tindakannya ini diatas namakan balas budi karena aku telah mengantarnya kembali ke asrama lewat jalan tikus tempo hari. Akhirnya kami berboncengan dengan sapu dan masuk lewat jendela asrama. Chanyeol sempat masuk ke kamar kami, ia juga memberikan jubah bulunya untuk alas bantalku. Setelah memastikanku aman dia melompat dari jendela asramaku dan terbang kembali ke asramanya sendiri, siluetnya terlihat luar biasa oleh pancaran bulan. Tak lama kemudian aku beringsut untuk tidur. Bantalku menjadi sangat nyaman karena jubah bulu beruang kutub milik Chanyeol. Wangi tubuh Chanyeol juga tertinggal dan aku berharap kenyamanan ini memberiku mimpi indah. Namun sayangnya, harapan itu terlalu muluk untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AMBER**

 **Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre: Romance, Crime, Fantasy**

 **Pairing: chanbaek/Baekyeol**

 **Disclaimer: Fanfiction nista ini terinspirasi dan bisa dibilang remake dari film adaptasi novel terbaik sepanjag masa Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire karya JK Rowling. Alur cerita yang sengaja dibuat berbeda dari sumber asalnya murni dari kepala saya.**

 **Warning: Boys Love**

 **P.S. gatau, mungkin otak saya lagi gesrek sampe bikin ff ginian. Silahkan nistakan ff ini di kolom review. Wassalam**

* * *

 _Chapter 5—Sebotol Soju Diatas Perahu._

 _Aku berdiri di sebuah kamar tua, bersama seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang tidur. Ia mengenakan jaket tebal dengan topi yang masih anteng di kepalanya, kumisnya tebal dan badannya lumayan gemuk. Lalu aku mengamati keadaan sekitar, kukira kamar ini berada didalam sebuah rumah kayu yang reyot. Beberapa sisinya terkikis dimakan rayap dan suasananya sangat dingin. Mataku mengerjap berkali kali. Kegelapan ini terlalu kelam hingga aku sulit melihat._

 _Tiba tiba pria itu terbangun karena suara yang timbul dari kamar sebelah. Suara berbisik dan desisan panjang, berulang ulang lalu semakin kencang. Wajahnya muram karena kesal, ia bangun sambil mengusap mukanya dan kemudian meraih obor minyak diatas nakas. Tangan gempalnya meraba raba bufet kayu untuk mencari korek api dan menyulut sumbunya dengan cepat. Ia bangkit dengan malas dan ogah-ogahan, sandal tidurnya ia pakai asal asalan dan mulai berjalan kearah pintu. Pria gemuk itu berjalan sedikit linglung dan berbelok ke kanan setelah pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menurut dugaanku ia ingin memperingatkan penghuni sebelah soal jam malam dan larangan untuk berisik._

 _Terkaanku sedikit benar, bangunan reyot ini rupanya adalah sebuah penginapan, terbukti dengan banyaknya pintu di sisi kanan dan kiri lorongnya. Pria gendut itu sedikit terbatuk saat berjalan, aku kira karena rongga diafragmanya yang terhimpit lemak-lemak. Dengan perlahan ia menuju kearah pintu diujung lorong. Pintunya sedikit terbuka dan ada bias cahaya yang keluar dari sana. Bisa kuduga penginapan ini sedang sepi. Bahkan suara yang jauh dari kamar paling ujung pun bisa terdengar. Belum lagi dinding kayu yang sudah berlubang dan rapuh._

 _Pria itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tapi wajahnya terlihat enggan dan dia justru menghentikan niatnya untuk melabrak. Aku pun menjadi penasaran dan ikut mengintip kedalam. Pria gendut itu sepertinya tidak melihatku karena ia tak terlihat keberatan._

 _Di dalam kamar itu terdapat sebuah kursi besar dengan sandaran tinggi, tanpa dipan, hanya ada nakas dan lampu minyak yang menyala redup. Dibalik kursi besar itu menyembul sebuah kepala yang aku tak tahu itu milik siapa, ia duduk membelakangiku dan si tua gendut, tapi dari suaranya aku yakin ia adalah laki-laki._

 _Pria di balik kursi besar itu tidak sendiri, dibawah kakinya bertekuk lutut tiga pria dewasa. Merunduk seperti pengawal yang tak berani menatap mata tuan nya._

" _Apakah kau sudah yakin?" Suaranya terdengar dalam namun lelah._

 _Salah satu diantara mereka mendongak menatap tuannya dan mengangguk mantap. "Ya tuan. Kami yakin anak itu adalah yang anda cari."_

 _Semua pria yang ada disana, tak satupun yang ku kenal. Wajah mereka asing dan mengerikan. Semuanya awut awutan seperti pengelana yang nomaden. Dua pria diantaranya berambut pirang dan pria yang sering berkomunikasi dengan tuannya berambut hitam. Mereka semua mengenakan cincin dengan batu hijau terang yang sama. Begitu juga dengan tuan mereka, bisa kulihat dari jari tangannya yang bersandar di pegangan kursi._

" _Apa buktinya?" Lanjut suara lelah itu._

" _Ia adalah keturunan Slytherin murni yang masuk ke asrama Gryffindor."_

" _Hmm, aku kira memang ia orangnya." Suara itu berdehem lalu melanjutkan. "Jangan biarkan ia mati, aku membutuhkan darah segar dari tubuhnya saat ia masih hidup."_

" _Kami akan berusaha lebih keras, tuan. Mohon ampuni kami. Kami sudah mensabotase rantainya tapi keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya."_

" _Tidak apa. Aku sudah cukup sabar menunggu anak itu lahir dan dewasa. Jangan sampai kesalahan kecil mengganggu semua rencanaku."_

 _Aku terkesiap. Mereka semua membicarakanku. Membicarakan darah segar yang ada ditubuhku. Mereka membutuhkannya entah untuk tujuan apa._

 _Tiba tiba saja ada sesuatu yang merayap diantara dua kakiku. Rasanya sedikit kenyal dan basah. Saat aku melihat kebawah seekor ular besar mendesis dan menggeliat menuju kedalam kamar. Besarnya hampir menyamai perutku dan panjangnya bukan main. Ular itu naik ke atas sandaran kursi dan berdesis desis di telinga tuannya._

" _Apa katamu? Ada seseorang yang mendengar perbincangan kita?" Suara laki laki itu terdengar senang._

 _Para kacung yang berlutut dibawah seketika menjadi panik. Terlihat terkejut dan marah karena ada seseorang yang menguping. Si rambut hitam hendak berdiri untuk menghakimi sampai sampai pria tua gendut itu beringsut mundur. Namun, secepat kilat, tangan tuannya menahannya, membuat ia tunduk berlutut dan memohon ampun._

" _Jangan begitu, kau lihat, bahkan Adrik dan Grey tidak terlalu buru buru sepertimu." Katanya lembut. "Ia tamu, tak seharusnya ia diperlakukan tidak hormat. Adrik, kau bisa buka pintunya lebih lebar."_

 _Seseorang bernama Adrik berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya lebar lebar. Semuanya diam, termasuk pria gendut dan semua orang di dalam ruangan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan pasti, sang pria misterius itu menjumput tongkatnya dan mengayunkannya tepat kearah pria gendut yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Kejadiannya sangat cepat dan sinar hijau memenuhi seluruh pengelihatanku._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

.

.

.

Aku bangun dengan mata yang perih dan sakit. Tenggorokanku terasa kering karena terkesiap terlalu hebat. Keringatku mengucur deras hingga kurasakan kerah piyamaku basah. Belakang mataku seperti ditusuk paku dan ini baru pertama kalinya.

Aku dilanda panik yang hebat, aku mencari cari pertolongan tapi yang kutemukan adalah semua temanku yang sedang mendengkur. Mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata, serasa aku bisa meraskan mantra pembunuh itu dan melihat si pria gemuk mati dengan naasnya.

Aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berlari turun ke bawah ke ruang rekreasi. Aku takut kepanikan ini akan membuat seisi kamar bangun dan mengganggu tidur mereka. Dengan pengelihatanku yang masih buram berkali kali kaki telanjangku terantuk sofa dan akhirnya aku jatuh disamping perapian. Tiba tiba aku teringat pesan ayah yang akan menemuiku di perapian besok malam. Persetan dengan besok, aku membutuhkannya malam ini.

Tak disangka sangka percikan api di perapian berubah menjadi desisan. Apinya menggeliat dan kemudian muncul wajah ayah yang tergambar seperti di layar proyeksi, melihatku yang tengkurap di tanah sambil mengais, ia lalu panik dan sedikit menjerit.

"Shoren? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Aku terbatuk saat akan bicara, mimpi itu masih bersarang dengan kuat di benakku. "Aku membutuhkan ayah sekarang. Aku mau penjelasan sekarang. Temui aku di toko permen Nyonya Springs."

"Tapi ini pagi buta Shoren, dan kau tidak terlihat baik."

"Aku tidak peduli! Pergilah saja kesana!" Aku merasa durhaka saat itu juga. Membentak ayahku bahkan setelah satu bulan lebih tidak bertemu.

"Baiklah, hati hati."

Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang mulai menua terasa begitu sakit hati dan kecewa, namun ia juga menyiratkan perasaan khawatir dan iba. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya nanti setelah aku mendapat penjelasan. Aku tak peduli akan diskors sebulan karena ketahuan keluar dari kastil saat pagi buta. Aku ingin ayahku, dan aku harus bertemu dengannya sekarang juga.

Saat wajah ayahku sudah hilang dari perapian, aku begegas bangun dan naik ke kamar untuk mengambil jaket dan jubah sekolah, tak lupa peta jalan tikus yang ku _upgrade_ sendiri. Tak peduli jika nanti ada yang memergoki siswa Hogwarts berwisata tengah malam di desa, yang terpenting aku harus pergi dari sini.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan terseok sambil melewati jalanan Honeydukes yang becek, melewati jalan dibawah jembatan sambil mengucek mataku yang sangat perih. Sakit itu belum juga reda, kadang muncul kadang hilang. Beberapa orang mabuk menatapku aneh, sekarang aku pasti terlihat seperti remaja mabuk berjubah yang jalan sama sempoyongannya. Orang itu hendak mendekatiku, tapi dengan cepat kutodongkan tongkatku menandakan aku tak ingin diganggu dan aku bukan orang mabuk.

Saat sampai di pintu belakang toko permen Nyonya Springs buru buru aku mengucap mantra dan kata sandi yang sudah kuketahui, dengan cepat aku merangsek masuk dan seseorang menangkapku dalam gelap.

"Shoren, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Itu ayahku yang sudah datang lebih dulu.

Biasanya ketika bertemu disini, aku akan mengoceh soal bau gula yang berlebihan, tapi kali ini aku bahkan tak bisa fokus untuk mengenali wajah ayahku sendiri. "Ayah?"

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada matamu? Kenapa merah sekali?" Nada panik benar benar kentara pada suaranya yang lelah. Ia mendudukkanku di sebuah sofa besar dan hangat lalu menyelimuti kakiku yang dingin dengan jubahnya. Tak lupa ia menyalakan lampu kuning kecil untuk penerangan kami. Dengan begini aku bisa mengenali wajah tampan ayahku.

"Mungkin terkena debu." Kataku.

" _No!_ Bukan bola matamu yang merah. Irismu memerah!"

" _Really?_ " Aku serasa sudah tak punya kekuatan saat ayahku menangkup wajahku.

"Maafkan ayah." Tiba tiba ia merangkulku dengan erat. "Kau pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang."

"Aku bermimpi aneh, ayah. Aku melihat seseorang dibunuh." Kataku pelan dalam pelukannya.

Jari jarinya menyisir rambutku dan kurasakan bibirnya berkali kali mengecup puncak kepalaku. Ia masih mendekapku erat dengan tubuhnya yang juga sama sama dingin karena angin malam.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu. Setelah itu bicaralah." Katanya dengan suara yang menenangkan.

Aku mengambil nafas perlahan, berkali kali sambil menghitung dalam hati. Kupejamkan mataku erat erat dan mensugesti diriku sendiri supaya perih di belakang mataku segera pergi. Kusandarkan tubuhku lebih dalam ke pelukan ayah. Kurasakan tepukan hangatnya di pundakku meski nafas dinginnya menerpa ubun ubunku. Ia pasti terbang ngebut saat perjalanan kemari tadi.

Setelah merasa lebih baik aku membuka mata dan kulihat dengan jelas senyum ayah yang masih tersirat akan kekhawatiran.

" _Feel better?"_ Ayah mengusap rambutku untuk yang kesekian kali.

Aku mengangguk singkat. Sedikit demi sedikit aku memisahkan diri dari pelukan ayah yang hangat, mencoba duduk dengan benar dan bernafas dengan normal. Mungkin, aku siap bercerita tentang mimpi itu.

"Katakan pada ayah, apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpi."

Aku menelan ludah, ujung jari kakiku masih terasa membeku dan tanganku sedikit gemetaran. Mimpi itu terasa nyata bahkan sampai sekarang. Aku melirik jarum jam di pergelangan tangan ayah. Ini sudah jam tiga pagi, tidak ada waktu untuk mengulur. "Aku .. Aku melihat seseorang dibunuh dengan mantra kutukan."

Dapat kulihat sepersekian detik saat iris ayahku membesar karena terkejut. Kemudian ia memberi isyarat dengan mengangguk singkat.

"Aku melihat seseorang yang duduk membelakangiku, lalu tiga orang anak buah yang kacau, dan seekor ular besar berwarna hitam." Lanjutku dengan perlahan.

"Apa kau mengenal mereka?" Tanya ayah.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau mendengar nama mereka di mimpimu?" Ia bertanya lagi.

Kali ini aku mengangguk. "Ya, seseorang berambut pirang bernama Adrik, dan Grey."

Ayah menggenggam tanganku dengan tiba tiba. "Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Mereka membutuhkan aku dalam keadaan hidup. Darahku haruslah darah segar."

Diluar dugaan ayahku justru menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi. Dengan sedikit lebih keras dan lebih erat. "Maafkan ayah, maafkan ayah." Katanya sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Apa maksud ayah? Kenapa ayah minta maaf? Apa ini soal ramalan itu?"

Ayah menggeleng, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk. Aku kira ayah sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat kalut. Ia seperti ketakutan. Ia mendekapku lebih erat dan lebih erat. Seakan akan aku akan pergi jauh.

"Ayah berhutang banyak penjelasan padamu."

Aku mengangguk dalam kungkungan ayah. Membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya. Sedikit canggung bagiku sebenarnya, mengingat umurku menuju sembilan belas dan terakhir kali kami seperti ini adalah saat aku mendapat undangan untuk sekolah di Hogwarts.

"Nama buyutmu, nama kakekmu, nama ayah, semua sama. Slytherin. Lantern hanyalah kedok untuk menyembunyikannya."

Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan ayah yang tiba tiba. Jadi selama ini nama belakang keluargaku adalah Slytherin? Asrama yang paling kubenci dan kuanggap menjijikkan?

"Nama baptis ayah adalah Allan Slytherin. Ayah sudah tahu semua ramalan itu, kami keluarga asli Slytherin berusaha menikah hanya dengan marga yang sama agar ramalan itu tak terwujud. Agar kemurnian darah Slytherin masih terus terjaga sampai kiamat. Tapi cinta membutakan ayah. Ayah menikahi ibumu yang darah campuran." Ayah menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

Hening.

"Ayah menentang kemauan kakekmu yang menjodohkan ayah dengan sepupu jauh yang ada di Newyork. Tapi ayah menolak dan malah kabur. Saat itu, juga banyak keturunan asli Slytherin yang menikah dengan darah campuran, namun anaknya tak menunjukkan keanehan yang mengarah pada ramalan. Karena alasan itulah ayah berani melamar ibumu.

"Kami hidup berpindah pindah setelah resmi menikah di gereja." Lanjutnya. "Kami sepakat untuk keliling dunia lebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan untuk memilikimu. Dan akhirnya kami berdua menetap di Queens sampai kandungannya berusia sembilan. Di malam sebelum kelahiranmu, ibumu menangis pada ayah dan mengatakan semuanya. Ibumu menangis meraung raung meminta maaf karena ia adalah seorang darah campuran. Ayah bekali kali mencoba menenangkannya, ayah tahu ibunya bukan penyihir. Ibunya hanyalah muggle biasa, tapi setelah itu ia menguak kenyataan yang ia sendiri baru tahu bahwa nenek buyutnya dulu adalah Gryffindor. Awalnya ayah tidak percaya sama sekali, bahkan ayah sempat berpikir kalau ibumu telah selingkuh atau berbohong. Tapi semua itu terbukti saat kau pulang membawa jubah dengan panji Gryffindor."

Aku sedikit bergeser tidak nyaman di dekapan ayah, kemudian dengan penuh perhatian ayah membaringkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Aku memandangi wajah ayah yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Aku yakin ia sangat rindu pada ibu.

"Maafkan ayah Shoren, ayah telah membawa hal yang buruk padamu. Bahkan sangat buruk."

"Ramalan itu bilang," Suaraku mendadak parau. "Sang Penghianat harus mendapatkan darah dari keturunan murni yang berhianat. Apakah itu benar benar aku? Aku bahkan tak tahu apapun."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu belum tentu kau. Saat ini yang kuketahui ada banyak keturunan asli yang bersekolah jauh dari Hogwarts, beberapa tahun lalu juga kutemukan alumnus Ravenclaw yang ayah ibunya Slytherin murni. Masih banyak kemungkinan dan ayah harap itu bukan kau."

Jujur aku sedikit lega tapi aku tak dapat bernafas lapang. Belum untuk saat ini. Semua informasi yang kudapat dari ayah masih berputar diotakku dengan acak. Semua sel sel di otakku serasa tak ingin kuajak bekerja sama untuk memahami semua ini. Semakin kupaksa justru pening yang kudapat.

Yang bisa kutangkap saat ini hanyalah bahwa Si Penghianat membutuhkan keturunan asli Slytherin yang berhianat pada bangsanya sendiri. Yaitu seseorang dari keturunan murni yang tidak menunjukkan bakat bakat Slytherin, sifat-sifat dominan Slytherin, dan kesombongan mutlak Slytherin. Si Penghianat butuh darah segar dari penghianat baru itu agak ia bisa membangkitkan kekuatan kakek buyutnya untuk membalas dendam. Aku terkejut aku bisa paham sepanjang itu.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang ibu." Kataku pada akhirnya.

Ayah menghela nafas panjang. Cukup panjang dan berjeda. Aku tahu ini berat bagi kami berdua. Dua laki-laki cupu yang haus kasih sayang.

"Kau sangat mirip ibumu." Kata ayah.

"Aku sudah tau itu." Aku terpejam sambil menyimak kalimat ayah.

"Ibumu orang yang ambisius. Cepat belajar dan pantang menyerah. Sama sepertimu, ibumu punya bakat yang hebat untuk memendam dendam. Tapi anehnya ia juga bisa memaafkan dengan mudah tanpa ada bekas kebencian sedikitpun. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mengerti sifat kalian yang satu itu."

Aku tersenyum dan kemudian sedikit terkekeh. Ayahku benar, aku bisa melupakan kesalahan seseorang padaku separah apapun itu, tapi dengan catatan dalam waktu yang sangat lama, atau—ayahku tak tahu soal ini—jika aku bisa membalaskan dendamku dengan setimpal.

"Sebenarnya ibumu orang yang penyayang, ia melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tumbuh sehat dalam perutnya. Ia mengajakmu berbicara setiap hari dan menangis bahagia saat kau menendang dari dalam. Ia berandai andai akan melihatmu tumbuh besar, dewasa, lulus, menikah, dan bekerja. Ia ingin kau jadi orang di kementrian sihir atau mungkin jika di dunia muggle, menjadi politikus atau insinyur. Ia juga ngotot padaku ingin mengantarmu ke altar kalau kau dipinang oleh lelaki lain yang lebih dewasa, padahal itu adalah tugas seorang ayah untuk mengantar ke altar."

Jeda tawa ringan dari ayah.

"Di usia kandungannya yang ke delapan, kami didatangi oleh anggota keluarga Slytherin. Entah bagaimana mereka bisa menemukan kami dan dengan tiba tiba memaksa ibumu untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Ibumu jelas sangat menolak. Dengan keras. Ia bahkan rela menyerang sesepuh keluargaku untuk mempertahankanmu. Kami berlari ke hutan waktu itu kemudian berteleportasi kemanapun untuk menjauh. Bertahan hidup secara serampangan sampai akhirnya kami kembali lagi ke Queens dan melahirkanmu. Ibumu seorang yang pemberani. Sangat pemberani. Bahkan nyaliku mungkin tak sebesar yang ia miliki. Jika itu mengenai dirimu Shoren, aku yakin ia rela melakukan apa saja bahkan terjun ke jurang sekalipun."

Aku jatuh tertidur dalam cerita ayah. Kurasakan pipiku perlahan basah dan kesadaranku tak dapat kujaga lagi. Ibuku memanggil dalam mimpi. Ditengah padang bunga dengan latar belakang matahari terbenam. Ia melambai kearahku, sambil berputar mengibaskan hanbok nya. Rambut halus yang luput dari sanggulnya tertiup angin hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ayah benar, ia sungguh cantik. Menawan. Luar biasa.

" _Baekhyun-ah! Yeogiseo!_ Disini!" Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

" _Ne! Omonim!_ "

Aku berlari kearahnya, menerobos bunga bunga cantik dan menyibak beberapa dedaunan dengan tanganku. Aku tak melihat ibu bergerak ataupun berlari. Ia hanya berdiri disana sambil tersenyum menungguku, tapi aku tak tahu, aku tak kunjung menjangkaunya. Semakin aku berlari ibu justru semakin jauh. Hingga akhirnya aku tersandung dan ibu tiba tiba menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun tepat waktu. Karena goncangan dari Kyungsoo.

Masih menjadi misteri bagaimana aku bisa bangun di kasur asramaku tepat jam setengah tujuh pagi dengan pakaian yang lengkap seperti apa yang aku pakai saat berada di toko permen Nyonya Springs. Kuasumsikan ini adalah perbuatan ayah. Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak peduli apakah semua orang akan mencariku di pagi hari karena kasurku yang tiba tiba kosong, tapi rupanya ayah masih peduli dengan masa depan pendidikanku dan mengembalikanku ke asrama entah bagaimana caranya. Pada akhirnya aku terpaksa bergegas melupakan itu semua karena sebentar lagi kelas hewan sihir akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Kukira keburukan yang terjadi semalam tak akan menular pada jam jam makan pagiku. Nyatanya pagiku jauh lebih buruk dari yang kuduga. Apalagi kalau bukan anak anak Dumstrang yang menggodaku. Beberapa bahkan mencolek rambutku kemudian berlaga mencium tangannya dengan nikmat seakan akan rambutku adalah kapas wangi. Bahkan ada yang dengan mudahnya berkata 'jangan ganggu dia, kau lihat semalam ia berdansa dengan siapa?' Memangnya aku berdansa dengan siapa? Monster? Aku baru tahu jika Chanyeol adalah salah seorang yang disegani, atau mungkin ditakuti.

Lama kelamaan aku benci dengan sebuah kebetulan. Terutama kebetulan bahwa pelajaran hewan sihir di hutan belakang sekolah dijadwalkan berbarengan dengan siswa Dumstrang. Tentu saja disana ada banyak mulut preman yang licin dan mudah mencemooh. Aku hanya heran, disini, di Hogwarts, ada tiga asrama lain yang ingin dan bahkan berebutan untuk bisa bertemu dengan siswa Dumstrang saat pelajaran, tapi kenapa bisa malah Gryffindor yang salah satu siswanya sudah malas dijadikan bahan gosip. Ya, aku.

"Hai, aku Vernon." Kata seorang anak Dumstrang berwajah seperti Leonardo Dicaprio. Sayang saja matanya seperti orang asia kebanyakan. Aku pikir dia blasteran. Ia lebih tinggi dariku dan kulitnya sedikit pucat. Merangkulku sok akrab saat profesor kami memberi jeda untuk istirahat.

"Hai, aku tidak peduli." Jawabku santai. Setelah itu teman temannya menertawakannya.

"Sudahlah Ver, dia milik Chanyeol." Kata temannya yang berambut pirang.

Vernon tersenyum remeh. "Mereka belum jadian, _kok._ "

"Lalu kau akan apa? Bersaing dengan Chanyeol?" Sahut temannya yang lain.

"Ya" Lanjutnya dengan penuh keyakinan. "Jika itu perlu dilakukan. Aku kira Shoren kita lebih suka yang _western_ daripada yang oriental."

Ugh. Sungguhan, entah kenapa emosiku begitu mudah tersulut. Aku sendiri tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuatku kesal. Entah karena Leonardo KW super ini sok akrab padaku, menilai seleraku dengan sesuka hatinya, atau karena ia meremehkan Chanyeol.

Kemungkinan terakhir benar-benar bukan diriku.

"Dengar ya Leonardo tiruan." Aku menyentak tangannya sambil menjauh. "Jangan sok akrab denganku. Aku tak tertarik pada siapapun di Hogwarts, di Dumstrang, atau di Beauxbatons. Tidak seorang pun dan aku harap kau bisa menjaga etikamu di sekolah ini. Kau bercanda? Kau dan teman temanmu itu cuma tamu."

Yah, aku cinta lidahku yang tajam.

Kulihat teman temannya tersenyum menertawakan Vernon. Vernon sendiri sudah seperti udang rebus yang mengepulkan asap dari telinga karena marah. Dengan cepat dan tiba tiba ia beringsut kearahku sambil mengangkat kerah seragamku tinggi tinggi.

"Hei!" Helena datang bersama Kyungsoo setelah membantu profesor kami mengurung para hewan sihir. "Shoren, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku hanya bergeming. Bersedekap seperti biasa dengan tatapan meremehkan andalanku.

"Kau." Vernon mendesis. "Perhatikan dengan siapa kau berbicara. Kau tak tahu siapa aku."

"Aku tahu. Jiplakan Leonardo Dicaprio kan?" Balasku sambil menyunggingkan seringaian paling sombong yang pernah kubuat. Orang sombong ini tak akan berhenti kalau tak bertemu orang yang lebih sombong darinya.

Kulihat nafas Vernon memburu dan darahnya mendidih, ia menarik kerahku lebih tinggi dan menggertakkan giginya. Kulihat sekelilingku sudah dipenuhi siswa Gryffindor dan Dumstrang yang membentuk lingkaran, persis seperti arena bertarung dadakan di pinggir jalan.

Kulihat tangan kiri Vernon yang bebas mengayun keatas kepalaku. Entah ia ingin menamparku atau memukulku. Terserah dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Orang marah tak pernah berfikir jernih dan fokusnya selalu berkurang. Diam diam tanpa sepengetahuannya aku meraba pinggangnya dan menyentuh tongkat sihirnya, mendorongnya sedikit untuk mencabutnya dari selongsongnya sambil sedikit berputar. Detik berikutnya kuacungkan tongkat gading tepat ke tengah dahinya dan tersenyum licik. Seketika wajah Vernon membeku ketika ia mengenali tongkatnya digenggamanku apalagi itu mengacung ke arahnya.

"Apa? Kau mau apa sekarang?" Sergahku. Kutampik tangannya di kerahku dengan mudah karena ia sedang syok. "Kau pikir aku tak bisa menggunakan tongkatmu? Hah omong kosong."

"Kau tak bisa. Tongkat itu khusus, hanya ada satu di dunia dan cuma aku yang bisa memakainya." Vernon terengah dan pipinya memerah.

" _Really?_ Kau butuh bukti?"

Aku meraih tongkat sihirku sendiri dan menusukkannya ke tongkat Vernon. Tongkat Vernon yang terbuat dari gading itu pun menjadi sedikit lecet karena gesekan tongkat sihirku. Aku bisa memantrainya lewat tongkatku yang dihubungkan dengan tongkatnya. Membuat tongkat itu membangkang dengan pemiliknya dan berubah menyerangnya. Aku yakin bahkan anak paling pandai ilmu sihir di Dumstrang pun tak bisa melakukan ini.

Kudengar sebuah langkah mendekat tepat di belakangku. "Baekhyun, sudahlah, dia sudah sangat ketakutan. _Jebal_." Itu Kyungsoo.

Tidak. Belum. Aku belum puas dengan anak ini.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!" Vernon berteriak pada temannya. "Berbuatlah sesuatu pada anak ini!"

Pikiranku tiba tiba kacau. Kejadian kemarin malam berputar cepat di otakku. Sudah cukup kemarin malam aku mengetahui kenyataan mengerikan bahwa aku adalah buruan Si Penghianat dan seluruh pengikutnya. Semua orang bisa saja adalah pengikutnya, guru, profesor, bahkan murid. Ya, murid. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Vernon juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun ia terlihat sok dan bodoh, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau ia bukan ancaman.

Sekujur tubuhku tiba tiba saja merasa panas, aku marah, aku putus asa, dan naluri bertahanku tiba tiba saja muncul. Di dalam hati aku meneriakkan sebuah mantra. Kupusatkan segala kemarahanku ke tongkat sihirku dan menyalurkannya ke tongkat sihir gading milik Vernon. Aku mendengar semua orang terkesiap, termasuk Kyungsoo yang menjerit memanggil namaku. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku suka membalas apa yang Vernon lakukan padaku. Ia bahkan ingin memukulku tadi. Dia pantas ketakutan.

' _Crus—'_

' _Baekhyun-ah! Andwae!'_

Suara seorang wanita menginterupsiku. Itu ibu. Berteriak dengan pilu dan menyakitkan.

Aku mengerjap di detik berikutnya. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan semua anak meringkuk kebawah. Beberapa bersembunyi di semak semak dan balik pohon. Helena dan Kyungsoo bahkan berjongkok didekatku sambil menutup telinga. Vernon sendiri sudah bersujud di depanku dengan menyedihkan. Aku bingung. Kenapa mereka semua? Aku hanya mengancam Vernon. Aku tak benar benar ingin membunuhnya.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku. Sungguh aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kalian semua pergi dari sini." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Terdengar begitu berat dan dingin.

Kulihat semua berlari terbirit birit, terutama Vernon dan kawanannya. Teman temanku di Gryffindor pergi setengah berlari dengan tatapan aneh seakan akan aku baru saja melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

"Shoren, ada apa denganmu?! Kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan!" Teriak Helena di kananku.

Aku hanya diam mematung. Masih menggenggam tongkat sihirku sendiri dan tongkat sihir gading milik Vernon di tangan yang lain.

"A-apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Aku hanya mengancam Vernon. Dia yang keterlaluan."

Kyungsoo berpindah di depan wajahku. "Keterlaluan? Dia hanya menggodamu dan kau akan membunuhnya! Kau sadar? Ada cahaya hijau keluar dari tongkatnya! Kau mau merapal mantra kutukan pembunuh huh?!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Lalu apa itu tadi? Aku yakin itu bukan trik atau tipuan." Helena menyusul Kyungsoo.

Aku menelan ludah dan mengingat kejadian tadi. "Kutukan ... Crusiatus."

"Kau sudah gila Shoren! Ada apa denganmu?! Sungguh, ini bukan kau."

Kepalaku pening, syarafku mati dan seakan otakku berhenti bekerja. Apakah itu benar? Aku hampir menyiksa seseorang dengan kutukan Crusiatus? Aku hanya merasa kesal dan ingin membalas, aku hanya ingin menakut nakutinya dengan mantra batu biasa, tidak lebih. Tak kusangka jika aku bisa kelewat batas dan hampir saja membunuhnya. Aku yakin setelah kejadian ini akan lebih banyak orang yang menganggapku aneh.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau begitu marah?" Kyungsoo menyentuh pundakku dan mendaratkan tatapan teduhnya. "Beritahu kami jika kau siap."

Helena mengangguk. "Untunglah profesor sudah kembali ke kastil. Jika tidak ini pasti jadi masalah besar. Ayo, kita bisa ke lapangan Quidditch setelah ini. Sepertinya kau butuh terbang beberapa menit. Tadi itu menyeramkan. Itu bukan dirimu, Shoren."

Aku hanya mengangguk menurut, mengikuti Helena yang menuntunku kembali ke kastil. Aku masih terdiam. Pikiranku masih berkabut dan belum jelas. Yang aku ingat aku mendengar suara ibuku yang mencegahku. Aku kira itu hanya kesalahan pendengaran dan halusinasi otak. Aku merasa seperti ada di dunia lain. Nyatanya, itu benar benar terjadi. Aku hampir mengutuk seseorang sampai suara ibuku mencegahnya. Ya, itu yang bisa kusimpulkan saat ini.

Aku berjalan dalam diam sambil memandang tongkat sihir gading di tangan kananku. Rasa bersalah muncul setelahnya. Vernon pasti ketakutan. Ia pasti gemetaran sekarang. Aku memang pandai membalas dendam, aku memang pandai membuat jera, tapi aku bukan orang yang membuat orang lain ketakutan.

Helena dan Kyungsoo benar. Itu tadi benar benar bukan diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini cukup buruk. Bahkan parah. Helena sampai mendengus berkali kali disebelahku. Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani mengusik diriku sama sekali. Saat ini kami bertiga sedang dalam perjalanan ke lapangan Quidditch. Aku butuh bermain agar pikiranku tenang, dan Helena menawarkan dua babak satu lawan satu di arena. Setelah bergegas berganti pakaian aku dan Helena menuju gudang sapu dibawah podium, sementara Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di baris terdepan.

Setelah mendapatkan sapu kami, aku dan Helena berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, tapi sayang sekali beberapa orang sedang menggunakan lapangannya. Itu Chanyeol dan temannya Sehun, melayang layang diatas gawang dan melakukan _match_ satu lawan satu. Sejenak kuperhatikan cara terbang keduanya. Lincah, cepat, menukik dengan bagus dan bisa berhenti tepat waktu. Sekilas kulihat mereka mungkin juga seorang pemain di tim Quidditch sekolahnya.

"Berkenan untuk gantian?" Teriak Helena dari pinggir lapangan.

Chanyeol yang sadar langsung buru buru turun dan menghampiri kami. Ia mengenakan _hoodie_ hitam kebesaran dan _jeans_ biru. Kukira ia sedang kosong. "Maaf, aku tak tahu kalian datang."

"Baiklah tak apa. Giliran kami disini." Helena menanggapi. Sayangnya aku masih terlalu malas untuk berucap apa apa.

"Daripada kalian bermain berdua, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding? Dua lawan dua. Aku dengar kalian berdua adalah pemain andalan Gryffindor." Sehun tiba tiba saja berbicara. Aku baru tahu kalau suaranya begitu dalam. Aku kira dia cuma anak kecil yang kelebihan hormon pubertas.

"Oke! Ide yang bagus! Aku terima." Helen mengiyakan.

"Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyenggol lengan Chanyeol.

Baru aku sadar bahwa sedari tadi Chanyeol tak pernah melepas pandangannya dariku. Tatapannya selalu tajam, lurus, dan menusuk. "Aku, terserah pada Shoren."

 _What?!_ Jawaban macam apa itu?

Kulirik si albino Sehun dan kutangkap sedikit seringaian di wajahnya. _"Shoren, He's waiting for you."_

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berujar singkat, _"Call!"_

Setelahnya kami berempat berjalan ke tengah lapangan sambil menenteng sapu yang sama (Aku tak mungkin menggunakan Lightbolt karena ia sekarang sedang direparasi). Ditengah lapangan terdapat sebuah kotak sebesar peti harta karun, berwana coklat dan sudah usang. Di dalamnya terdapat lima buah bola. Dua buah bola _Quaffle_ , yaitu bola yang fungsinya sama seperti bola basket di dunia _muggle_ (pemain hanya mengoper dan memasukkannya kedalam gawang vertikal sambil terbang), dua buah bola _Bludger_ , yaitu bola gila yang funginya untuk menghalangi para pemain (bola ini benar benar gila karena ia bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti _coockie monster_ yang rakus), dan yang terakhir bola emas kecil bersayap _The Golden Snitch_.

"Jadi, bagaimana peraturannya?" Tanya Helena.

Sehun bersedekap sambil memegangi dagunya. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih setia menatapku seakan ia ingin melubangi kepalaku dengan sinar laser yang keluar dari matanya.

"Aku tahu! Aku dan Helena akan bertindak sebagai _Chaser_ dan mencetak gol sebanyak banyaknya. Sampai salah satu dari mereka, Chanyeol atau Shoren, menangkap Golden _Snitch_."

Helena terlihat berpikir. "Sepertinya agak membosankan. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol dan Shoren diberi tugas ganda. Mereka harus bermain sebagai _Chaser_ dan _Seeker_ secara bersamaan? Itu akan jauh lebih menantang. Ya kan?"

Helena menyenggol lenganku dan aku hanya mendengus. Huh, anak ini. Dikasih hati minta jantung.

"Baiklah." Suara Chanyeol menginterupsi pikiranku. "Aku kira itu menyenangkan juga."

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku sambil terbang keatas. "Ya ya ya."

Entah salah pendengaranku atau Helena dan Sehun malah cekikikan dibawah sana? Awas saja kalian berdua.

Kulihat langkah kecil Kyungsoo dibawah sana, ia begitu kecil dan imut. Bola matanya terlihat semakin besar saat ia melihat keatas, kearah kami berempat yang sudah melayang.

"Kalian siap?" tanyanya sambil mengacungkan bola Quaffle sebesar bola basket namun sangat ringan.

Sehun membuat bulatan dari telunjuk dan jempolnya lalu berteriak. "Oke."

" _Three, two, one, go!"_

Kyungsoo melemparkan bola _Quaffle_ keatas. Lemparannya lebih pendek dibandingkan lemparan guru olahraga kami. Helena yang terbang paling rendah meraih bola dari Kyungsoo dan membawanya naik. Sudah otomatis ter setting di otakku jika Helena yang mendapat bola aku harus terbang menuju gawang lawan. Disaat yang bersamaan Kyungsoo juga melepaskan Golden Snitch dan berlari kembali ke podium dengan langkah lucu.

Chanyeol terbang menghalangi Helena, Sehun terbang menyusulku. Kulihat wajah Helena yang mengkode akan melakukan _passing_ , dia meliuk kebawah sapu terbang Chanyeol dan mengoper keatas kearahku. Kutangkap bolanya dengan satu tangan. Berputar melewati Sehun di belakangku dan melesat lurus ke gawang sambil melempar bola _Quaffle_ ke lingkaran. Bola itu meluncur mulus dan sepuluh poin untuk Sho-len, sebutan untuk pasangan Shoren-Helena di tim Quidditch.

"Yes!" teriak Helena dari tengah lapangan.

"Jangan senang dulu!" Kini Quaffle ada di tangan Sehun. Ia terbang melesat ke tengah lapangan dengan kawalan Chanyeol.

Helena menghadang Sehun. Chanyeol meninggalkan Sehun dan berjaga sedikit diatas. Aku tidak tahu formasi apa ini. Belum pernah aku melihat yang seperti ini karena menurutku memasukkan bola ke gawang vertikal dari titik yang tidak lurus apalagi dari jarak jauh akan sangat sulit. Tapi biarlah, aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan mereka mencetak gol.

Aku memposisikan diriku di sekitaran gawang timku. Berfikir akan menghadang bolanya saat melesat menuju gawang. Tiba tiba kudengar Chanyeol bersiul diatasku. Ia mengkode Sehun rupanya. Dengan cekatan sehun mengopernya keatas seperti operan bola voli. Kemudian Chanyeol berputar bersama sapunya dan menendang bolanya kearah gawang. Bola itu melesat cepat, menuju ke gawang yang ada dibelakangku. Aku mengangkat tanganku mencoba menghalanginya, tapi sayang perhitunganku meleset dan akhirnya mereka mencetak satu gol.

Aku hanya bisa mendengus. Dia menendang bolanya. _Quaffle_ itu ditendang dengan kaki. Main sepak bola saja kalau begitu, dasar Dumstrang bar-bar.

Saatnya balas dendam. Quaffle berpindah ke tangan Helena, dengan cekatan aku terbang ke sekitaran gawang lawan dan beradu senggol dengan Chanyeol. Ya, terlihat bodoh karena dia jauh lebih besar dariku. Helena dan Sehun saling menghindar dan menghadang. Aku dan Chanyeol menanti operan bola sambil menjaga satu sama lain. Helena berhasil mengecoh Sehun dan mengoper bolanya. Tapi sayang Chanyeol membaca itu dan terbang di depanku. Quaffle pasti akan ditangkap oleh Chanyeol. Besar tubuhnya jelas jelas menghalangiku, tapi tidak saat aku berputar vertikal di depannya seperti rel _roller coaster_ dan merebut bola dari tangannya. Dengan paksa tentunya.

Chanyeol terlihat kecolongan, dan gol sumbangan dariku tak terhindarkan.

"Rasakan albino! Kau berhadapan dengan pemain Quidditch nomor satu di Hogwarts!" Ejek Helena pada Sehun.

"Yah, Shoren memang hebat."

"Bukan dia. Aku yang nomor satu!" Helena yang narsis.

" _Nice trick._ " Chanyeol terbang diatasku.

Aku tersenyum. " _Nice shoot."_

Kuakui Chanyeol lumayan juga. Kemampuan terbangnya diatas rata-rata bahkan hampir ahli. Mungkin di tahun keenam kami bisa mendaftar sebagai tim Quidditch nasional untuk mewakili Korea Selatan. Mungkin. Jika aku dideportasi dari Inggris. Haha.

Saat aku ingin mengusulkan ide mengikuti seleksi tim Quidditch nasional, aku mendengar suara kepak kecil di telingaku. Saat aku mengerjap untuk menajamkan pendengaran Chanyeol menuju kearahku sambil mengumpat, " _Shit, no way._ " Ia tertawa karena melihat _Snitch_ lebih cepat daripada aku.

 _Snitch kecil_ itu terbang menjauh, disusul Chanyeol yang melewatiku. Aku tak bisa tinggal diam, aku melesat lebih cepat untuk menyusul Chanyeol.

Aku melihat bola kecil itu berkilau. _Snitch_ emas terbang melewati gawang, aku meringkuk untuk terbang masuk melewati gawang sedangkan Chanyeol terbang menghindari tepian gawang. _Snitch_ itu terbang berbelok dan kami harus mengikuti, terbang zig zag di menara podium dan turun kebawah panggung. Aku dan Chanyeol terbang beriringan dengan pagar balok diantara kami, pagar balok itu disusun rapi dengan jarak dua meter tiap baloknya untuk menopang podium, kami naik turun menghindari balok kayu horizontal kemudian berputar 360 derajat bersamaan. Tiba tiba _Snitch_ itu keluar dari bawah panggung podium dan langsung menghilang. Aku sedikit kehilangan fokus dan menemukan sebuah papan penghalang di jalur terbangku. Aku terpaksa terbang keatas sedangkan Chanyeol masih terus dibawah podium, ia tak bisa langsung terbang keatas karena ada papan penghalang diatas jalur nya.

Aku kembali ke lapangan, kuperhatikan sekitar dan kulihat sekilas sebuah benda berkilau di tengah lapangan, melayang santai setinggi satu meter dibawah tanah. Ini kesempatan bagus, mungkin Chanyeol masih berputar dibawah podium untuk mencari jalan keluar dan aku bisa langsung menangkap _Snitch_ ini dan menang telak atas Dumstrang bar-bar.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku melesat cepat dari tepi lapangan, sebelah tanganku terjulur kedepan untuk meraihnya. Lima meter, dua meter, satu meter sebelum meraih _Snitch_ dan—

"Chanyeol awas!" Suara Sehun menggema samar ditelingaku.

Tabrakan keras yang tak terhindari. Sapuku dan sapu Chanyeol bertabrakan seperti ujung segitiga sama kaki. Tubuhku terlempar kearah Chanyeol dan kami berguling diatas rumput lapangan sejauh tujuh meter. Bisa kurasakan beberapa kali tubuhku melayang sebelum terpelanting ke rumput. Punggungku berkali kali menabrak tanah padat sampai akhirnya kami berhenti berguling dan aku memejamkan mata. Huh, tadi itu nyaris saja. Quidditch termasuk olahraga ekstrim, bagaimana tidak, kami melayang berpuluh puluh meter dengan kecepatan luar biasa dengan pakaian santai saat jam istirahat (sebenarnya pakaian bebas kami lah yang membuat ini semua menjadi ekstrim).

Saat aku sedikit lega dan mencoba mengambil nafas aku merasa dadaku sedikit berat, rupa rupa penyebabnya adalah Chanyeol yang berada diatasku, dengan tangannya yang melindungi bagian belakang kepalaku dan kepalanya sendiri yang menunduk ke celah leherku.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" Oh Tuhan dia tidak mati kan?

"Hei." Aku mengguncangnya. Ya Tuhan kaki kanannya berada diantara kakiku. Dia berat sekali.

"Ugh. Maaf." Ujarnya pelan sambil beringsut bangun. Menopang badannya dengan kedua siku dan mengerjap di depan mataku.

Mata ini lagi. Naga ini lagi. Mempesona dan menjeratku lebih dalam. Nafasnya menerpa pipiku dan entah seperti apa wajahku dihadapannya. Rambutnya jatuh kebawah mengenai dahiku dan bisa kudengar ia terkekeh pelan. Jantungku memukul telak rongga dadaku sendiri.

" _Neo .. Gwenchana_?" Tanyanya sambil mempertahankan posisi kami.

" _Eo..._ " Balasku.

"Sejak kapan irismu jadi lebih dominan merah?" Lanjutnya. Iris hitamnya bergerak antuias diatas irisku. "Kemana warna emas yang biasa kulihat?"

Demi Tuhan aku terbakar oleh kata katanya. Tenggorokanku serasa kering dan lidahku kelu. Otakku berhenti bekerja. "Itu ..." Cuma Chanyeol lelaki di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku gagap (selain ayahku saat ia marah karena aku ketahuan berbohong).

"Kalian baik baik saja? Astaga itu tadi keras sekali." Helena berlari kearah kami setelah ia turun dari sapu dan melemparnya.

Chanyeol perlahan bangun dari atasku dan duduk, akupun juga ikut bangkit dan merasakan sengatan di pantatku. Lalu ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan kulihat beberapa lecet juga darah. Pasti karena melindungi kepalaku dari benturan.

"Jangan khawatir, ini tidak apa." Katanya enteng.

" _Oh my God_." Sehun menghela nafas sambil memegangi dadanya. Aku baru tahu kalau Sehun ternyata sedikit ekspresif dibalik wajah dinginnya.

Helena berjongkok kearahku dan memegang pundakku. "Mana yang sakit?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku baik baik saja."

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang sambil membawa beberapa botol air minum. "Ini, kalian berdua minumlah. Itu tadi sangat keras dan untunglah kalian berdua masih hidup."

Kyungsoo selalu berlebihan jika menghawatirkanku.

Saat kami berlima menenangkan pikiran setelah insiden tabrakan, tiba tiba kulihat Profesor Adalbrechta muncul di tepi lapangan dan melambai ke arah kami. Ia terlihat buru buru dan sedikit panik.

"Mr. Do, Ms. Helena, dan Mr. Oh. Bisakah kalian ikut bersamaku?" Teriaknya dari tepi lapangan.

"Tapi Ma'am—" Helena mencoba menyela.

Profesor Adalbrechta menggeleng dan meneruskan. "Ada tugas dari Profesor Pawliger."

Mungkin ini penting, mereka tidak akan pergi jika masih khawatir padaku. "Pergilah, aku akan kembali ke kastil bersama Chanyeol."

"Tapi Baek, kami—" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah meninggalkan kami.

Aku terpaksa tersenyum diantara nyerinya pantatku untuk membuat mereka percaya. "Tidak apa apa."

"Baiklah. Setelah semua ini selesai ayo bertemu di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang berlari mendekat kearah profesor Adalbrechta bersama Helena dan Sehun. Yah, meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol yang sedikit canggung.

Aku berusaha bangkit ditengah tengah sengatan di pantatku. Sedikit heran bahwa yang bertubrukan dengan tanah adalah punggung tapi malah pantatku yang nyeri. Aku berdiri dan mengibaskan rumput yang menempel di bahu dan celanaku, kemudian membantu Chanyeol berdiri dengan menarik tangan kanannya yang terulur.

"Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit sekolah." Aku mengernyit melihat punggung tangannya yang berdarah. Mengingatkanku akan luka bakar tempo hari yang sekarang mulai memudar.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin sedikit alkohol dan obat merah bisa membantu."

Kami berjalan beriringan, membawa sapu kami masing masing sampai ke gudang sapu di balik podium dan kubantu ia menyimpan sapunya. Tak lupa juga aku menendang peti bola hingga ia terperosok ke sudut ruangan penyimpanan. Setelahnya, kami berjalan beriringan menuju rumah sakit di utara kastil dengan sangat canggung.

"Emm, apa terjadi sesuatu hari ini?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan. Kurasa dia lumayan peka.

Aku mengangkat bahu singkat. "Sesuatu selalu terjadi di hari hariku."

Kudengar ia terkekeh.

"Oh iya." Aku jadi ingat sesuatu. "Ini." Aku menyerahkan tongkat sihir gading milik Vernon.

Chanyeol berhenti dan memandang aneh pada tongkat sihir itu. "Milik siapa ini?"

"Vernon." Jawabku singkat sambil meneruskan perjalanan, meninggalkan Chanyeol beberapa langkah lalu kemudian ia menyusulku.

"Kenapa ini ada padamu?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Sebuah pertengkaran kecil, dan aku merebut tongkatnya."

 _Well_ , sebenarnya bukan masalah kecil juga.

Hening sejenak kemudian Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Maaf. Pasti para Dumstrang yang memulai. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tanpa alasan mencari cari masalah dengan orang lain."

Aku mengangguk untuk kesekian kali. Setelah itu diam lagi sampai kami masuk kedalam balai pengobatan. Aku kira rumah sakit di utara terlalu jauh, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk membawa Chanyeol menuju balai pengobatan sederhana yang dibangun khusus untuk pertolongan pertama saat terjadi kecelakaan di lapangan Quidditch.

Balai pengobatan sedang sepi, tidak ada satupun suster atau siswa piket yang berjaga. Mungkin dikarenakan minggu ini bukan minggu sibuk Quidditch dan ditambah lagi ini sudah sore.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan kotak obatnya."

Setelah melihat Chanyeol mengangguk dan duduk di salah satu brankar tua aku bergegas menuju lemari penyimpanan di pojok ruangan. Lemari itu terbuat dari kayu di tiga sisinya dan dua pintu kaca yang bisa dibuka seperti jendela. Aku melihat kotak obat berada di tingkat ke tiga lemari itu tapi sayang lemari itu digembok dan aku tak menemukan kuncinya.

Terlalu lama jika aku harus mencari dan menanyakan keberadaan kunci pada suster atau siswa yang sedang tugas. Kuacungkan tongkatku dan, _"Alohomora."_

Dengan cepat kubuka pintu kacanya dan menarik kotak obat itu keluar.

"Ya, cara yang instan." Kata Chanyeol dalam rangka menyindirku.

Aku terkekeh "Akan terlalu lama mencari para suster dan siswa jaga, dan ditambah lagi, kastil ini besar. Mungkin aku yang akan masuk balai pengobatan karena kehabisan nafas memutari kastil hanya untuk mencari kunci gembok. Yang nyatanya bisa dibuka hanya dengan satu mantra anak anak."

Dengan cekatan kubersihkan punggung tangan Chanyeol, kusiram punggung tangannya dengan alkohol dan bahkan ia tidak mengernyit atau mendesis. Kemudian kuusapkan kapas yang sudah kucelup obat merah dan menyapukannya perlahan diatas lukanya. Lecetnya tidak terlalu parah, tapi cukup mengganggu saat mandi atau beraktifitas.

Keadaan selalu hening bahkan sampai aku memakaikan perban ke tangannya. Lucu sekali kami bisa saling mengobati di punggung tangan, entahlah padahal ada banyak anggota tubuh yang lain, kaki atau pelipis misalnya. Sampai akhirnya suara Chanyeol menarik perhatianku.

"Kau—apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan tongkat ini?" Suaranya pelan tapi menuntut.

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang. Apa maksud pertanyaannya? Apakah ia bisa merasakan apa yang telah dilakukan sebuah tongkat? Tapi itu mustahil.

Aku menatapnya dengan raut bingung yang dibuat-buat. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasakan hal buruk saat memegang tongkat ini. Kukira kau hanya menggunakan mantra lucutan senjata atau apa. Tapi ini lebih dari itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Sudah tidak bisa ditutupi. Chanyeol mengetahuinya.

Aku menunduk, entah kenapa aku takut menatap Chanyeol "Aku hampir menggunakan kutukan Crusiatus pada Vernon dengan tongkatnya sendiri."

"Kenapa tongkat ini tidak menolak?"

Oh Tuhan dia bahkan tahu sedetail itu.

"Karena—ak.. aku menusukkan tongkatku ke tongkatnya. Aku menghubungkan tongkat kami."

Kulirik Chanyeol dari ekor mataku. Ia menatapku datar seakan ia kehabisan kata kata.

"Kau." Katanya. "Kau benar benar penyihir ilmu hitam."

Entah itu pujian atau justru hinaan.

"Itu berbahaya Shoren. Seseorang bisa saja mati. Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Semua orang bertanya hal yang sama. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi padaku padahal aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Aku—tidak tahu."

Aku masih terus menunduk. Kudengar Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Aku pikir mulai sekarang kau harus belajar mengontrol emosi dan perasaanmu. Jika memang kau memiliki beban yang terlalu berat untuk kau tanggung maka berceritalah. Kau punya Helena dan Kyungsoo yang kupikir mereka sangat pandai menyimpan rahasia. Jangan sampai hal seperti ini terulang. Aku akan tahu begitu aku menyentuh tongkatmu."

Kata kata Chanyeol seperti sihir. Aku mengangguk dengan mudahnya. "Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaflah pada Vernon."

Aku berpikir dua kali. Minta maaf karena ulah orang lain bukanlah gayaku.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol melanjutkan. "Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk untuk misi selanjutnya?"

Aku menggeleng dan kembali menunduk. Misi itu akan dilakukan besok siang dan aku malah akan mengutuk seseorang alih-alih menggunakan otakku untuk berpikir.

"Waktu yang pas." Ia tersenyum sambil melirik arlojinya. "Aku tunggu kau di kolam air panas Dumstrang tepat jam enam sore. Jangan khawatir, asrama kami kosong karena kepala sekolah mengadakan kuliah umum."

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan sedikit bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut kuliah umum kalau begitu?"

"Aku sudah pernah mengambilnya saat aku berada di tahun ketiga dan tahun keempat. Untuk apa ikut lagi?"

Oh jadi begitu. Chanyeol juga merupakan murid pintar yang berjalan lebih cepat dari teman sebayanya. Aku masih diam sambil mengangguk ngangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Beberapa temanku menungguku untuk membantu essay mereka. Sampai bertemu lagi. Kolam air panas Dumstrang, pukul enam tepat. Jangan lupa bawa telurmu." Chanyeol berkata cepat sambil berlari meninggalkan balai pengobatan.

Entah kenapa otakku seperti berjalan lambat. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke asrama. Aku berjalan santai keluar balai setelah mengembalikan kembali semua peralatan obat kedalam lemari dan menguncinya lagi dengan mantra. Kulihat langit sudah sangat jingga saat aku menaiki tangga asrama dan kulirik arlojiku sesaat. Sudah jam lima sore rupanya. Satu jam lagi aku akan menemui Chanyeol di kolam air panas Dumstrang.

Tunggu dulu. Tunggu—dulu. Jam enam tepat, kolam air panas Dumstrang. Apakah ini maksudnya Chanyeol akan mengajakku mandi bersama?! WHAT THE HELL!

Saat aku mengumpat, aku tersandung anak tangga di depan lukisan wanita gendut.

.

.

.

Aku benar benar berada di dalam kamar mandi luas milik Dumstrang.

Seharusnya aku tidak terlalu canggung mengingat diriku juga laki laki. Tapi jika menelisik perangai anak Dumstrang yang biseksual, merasa was was adalah suatu kewajiban.

Seingatku kamar mandi ini biasa biasa saja. Asrama tamu ini di desain sama seperti keempat asrama lain, dengan ruang rekreasi dan kamar mandi bersama yang besar, _plus_ dua kolam air panas berbentuk lingkaran berukuran sedang untuk lima belas orang. Tapi tak kusangka Dumstrang membuatnya seperti pemandian raja Inggris. Beludru maroon dimana mana, lilin aroma terapi disulut di setiap sudut ruangan, lampu gantung mewah dan tirai tirai bulu menutupi setiap sisi temboknya. Benar benar mewah dan gaya bangsawan.

Aku berjalan mengitari kolam air panasnya dan iseng mencelupkan ujung kakiku kesana. Hangatnya pas dan tidak berlebihan. Jika ini adalah kamar mandi Gryffindor, aku rela membolos seharian hanya untuk berendam.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Sebuah suara berat mengagetkanku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi salah tingkah. Chanyeol datang dengan hanya menggunakan celana kain hitam longgar dan handuk kecil di bahunya. Cuma itu.

"O, oke." Jawabku seperti orang bodoh sambil memeluk telur emasku rapat rapat.

"Kau bisa mengecek suhu airnya lebih dulu. Jika terlalu panas aku akan menambahkan air dari kran."

Chanyeol menuju kolam di samping kananku dengan sangat santai. Aku terus memperhatikannya saat berjalan, bahkan saat ia melewati cahaya lilin dan aku berani bersumpah cahaya itu menembus celana kainnya. Aku hanya bisa tergagap dan menelan ludah setelahnya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang sempurna benar benar membuatku iri setengah mati. Anak rambutnya sedikit basah yang kukira ia mencuci muka dulu sebelum kemari.

"Ah—tidak kok. Airnya sudah pas." Kataku sambil terus terlihat bodoh.

Perlahan lahan Chanyeol turun ke kolam setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan handuk kecilnya di tepian. Kemudian ia tersenyum padaku sambil mengayunkan tangannya.

"Ayo masuk. Kau tadi bilang airnya pas kan?"

Senyumnya benar benar menghipnotis.

Aku mengangguk dan meletakkan telurku di pinggir kolam. Kemudian masih terlihat bingung apa aku harus melepas pakaianku di depannya atau bagaimana.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau malu melepas pakaianmu disini? Apa kau tak bawa baju ganti?"

"Em—sebenarnya keduanya."

Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa sangat bodoh dan tolol. Botol kuadrat.

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar jawabanku. "Kau bisa menggunakan celana kami. Ada dibalik _divider_ itu dan kau bisa melepas bajumu juga disana."

Buru buru aku menurutinya dan mengumpat dibalik _divider_ anyaman yang terbuat dari kayu cendana. Aku mencoba memarahi diriku sendiri kenapa aku bisa terlihat begitu kikuk berada didekatnya dan dengan mudah kehilangan kata kata. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku merasakan diriku yang bukan diriku. Shoren yang bermulut pedas, berubah menjadi cupu hanya karena laki laki bercelana longgar yang transparan.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan celana hitam longgar yang sejenis dengan milik Chanyeol—itu artinya transparan juga—tapi untungnya aku mengenakan celana pendek di dalam, dan membiarkan _tanktop_ hitam tetap menempel di tubuhku.

Saat aku kembali ke kolam aku menemukan Chanyeol yang bersandar pada tepian kolam dengan mata terpejam. Mungkin ia terlalu bosan karena menungguku yang sedang bergulat dengan bagian diriku yang lain, aka Shoren yang cupu.

Kecipak air dariku membangunkannya. "Kau sudah selesai?"

"Hmm..." Jawabku singkat sambil menenggelamkan diriku sampai sebatas leher. Aku mengambil tempat di sisi lain kolam agar tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tak ingin mati muda karena serangan jantung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bersantailah dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah hari ini."

Ia kembali terpejam sambil bersandar dan kemudian tersenyum. Sungguh ia tampan sekali.

Hening cukup lama sampai akhirnya aku membuka suara. "Apa kalian yang merubah tempat ini?"

"Ya. Kami ingin suasana rumah terbawa hingga kesini." Jawabnya. Masih setia memejamkan mata.

"Ini sangat bagus. Bisa kau lakukan hal yang sama pada kamar mandi Gryffindor?"

Chanyeol terkikik. "Kapal kami jauh lebih mewah. Jika ada waktu kau boleh ikut berlayar denganku. Kembali ke Korea."

Apakah ini ajakan pulang?

"Haha. Ayahku pasti akan mengomel."

"Ya, bisa kulihat itu dari dirimu."

Aku tersenyum. Chanyeol adalah pendengar yang baik dan tukang jawab yang handal.

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, silahkan."

Tanpa aku sadari aku menautkan jari jariku dibawah air. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku barusaja menggunakan mantra Crusiatus?"

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan duduk tegap, ia tersenyum padaku dan mulai menjelaskan. "Itu semacam indra keenam penyihir. Jika _muggle_ yang indigo bisa melihat kejadian masa lalu saat menyentuh sebuah benda, maka aku bisa mengetahui riwayat mantra yang pernah digunakan sebuah tongkat saat menyentuhnya."

Aku mengangguk angguk paham. Masuk akal juga. "Aku baru dengar yang seperti itu."

"Ya, karena baru aku yang seperti itu."

Jeda lagi beberapa saat.

"Sekarang, bolehkah aku yang bertanya?" Tanyanya tiba tiba.

"Ya, tentu."

"Kenapa—" ia menjedanya sejenak. "Tepatnya apa yang terjadi pada irismu?"

Aku tersentak. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Oh, itu .."

"Tidak perlu kau jawab jika memang pertanyaanku mengganggumu. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa kilaunya menghilang. Maaf."

Pipiku bersemu. Baru kali ini seseorang mengatakan irisku berkilau. Warna coklat pucat yang bahkan hampir kuning ini sungguh mengerikan, membuat pupil hitamku menonjol dan aku terlihat seperti hantu. Tak kusangka Chanyeol melihatnya sebagai sebuah kilau bahkan jika tidak salah ingat ia menyebutnya emas. Aku tak pernah merasa tersanjung dan seistimewa ini. Meskipun ayahku selalu menjadikanku yang nomor satu, tapi sebuah perlakuan istimewa dari laki laki lain yang bukan ayah sungguh sangat terasa berbeda.

"Ah tidak. Tidak apa. Ini hanya soal—ya kau tahu—heterokromia." Meskipun aku tersanjung, tapi aku tak bisa mepercayainya begitu saja.

"Oh begitu. Aku paham sekarang." Ia tersenyum sambil meraup wajahnya dengan air. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ia paham jikalau aku belum bisa percaya padanya. Mungkin hanya instingku.

"Kau sudah pernah membuka telurnya?" Tanyanya tiba tiba.

"Ya. Dan itu adalah suara terparah yang pernah ada. Lebih buruk daripada bayi bayi _Mandrake_."

"Kenapa tak kau coba membukanya di media lain?"

Aku mulai berpikir. Ya memang, suara menyakitkan itu mungkin dikarenakan media rambatnya tidak cocok dan menyebabkan frekuensinya menjadi kacau. Mungkin yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah mencoba mendengarkan suara telur ini di media lain yang kerapatannya lebih tinggi daripada udara. Tanah? Tidak mungkin. Konyol sekali aku harus berada dibawah tanah. Kalau begitu mungkin air? Ya! Air! Air lebih rapat dari udara.

Wajahku sumringah dan Chanyeol langsung ikut tersenyum. "Sudah mengerti kan? Kenapa tak kau coba sekarang?"

"Sungguh kenapa aku sangat bodoh sih? Tentu saja dibawah air!"

"Kau mungkin sedang dalam banyak pikiran. Jadi itu sangat wajar. Cobalah."

Aku mengangguk pada Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kali dan langsung menyambar telur emas di sisi kolam. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas yang dalam kubawa telur emas itu kebawah air dan kulihat diseberang sana Chanyeol menyilangkan kakinya. Fokus Shoren, fokus!

Aku membuka tuas penutup dan telur itu terbuka. Isi telurnya berpendar hijau dan samar samar aku mendengar suara perempuan yang bersenandung. Lama kelamaan semakin keras dan kudengar sebuah bait di dalamnya.

 _Dengarkan suara indah kami._

 _Kami tak dapat terdengar di atas tanah._

 _Satu jam kau harus mencari._

 _Apa yang kami curi darimu._

Tepat saat lirik terakhir nafasku habis dan aku menyembul ke permukaan. Menarik nafas dalam dalam dan terkesiap melihat Chanyeol sudah sangat dekat denganku.

"Sudah bisa mendapatkan petunjuknya?" Ia bertanya dengan santai. Senyumnya masih menawan.

Aku meraup muka terkejutku dengan air dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku mendapatkannya. Terimakasih banyak Chanyeol."

" _Cheonma, Baekhyun-ah._ "

Lalu jeda keheningan yang sangat lama.

Tanpa cerminpun aku tahu jika pipiku sudah semerah tomat. Iris Chanyeol menyapu bersih irisku, dengan cepat dan tanpa berkedip. Nafasnya hangat dan wangi, membuatku merasakan ketertarikan yang aneh saat merasakannya. Perlahan kurasakan sebuah tangan kokoh berbalut perban menyentuh lenganku, dan dengan perlahan ia menarikku mendekat. Menghapus jarak kami dengan lambat namun pasti. Sebuah senyum menawan muncul untuk menggelitik sudut hatiku yang paling dalam, menggodanya setiap ada kesempatan agar aku jatuh bertekuk lutut terhapnya. Aku kira hanya diriku yang kalah disini. Ditaklukkan olah perangai gagah bak _fury malam_ namun nyatanya, ada seseorang yang lebih dulu bertekuk lutut dibawah irisku yang tidak biasa.

Sebuah bibir lain menyentuh bibirku. Begitu perlahan dan kurasakan sedikit keraguan. Namun di detik berikutnya kurasakan keraguan darinya hilang dan bibirnya benar benar meraihku. Tidak menuntut dan mendominasi. Hanya sentuhan lembut berulang kali dan perlahan. Jujur aku terkejut pada awalnya, ada celah kecil di mataku dan kulihat Park Chanyeol melakukannya. Begitu dekat denganku hingga kurasakan hidungnya berada di pipiku lebih dalam dan lebih dalam.

Tubuhku serasa lumpuh, perlahan aku bersandar pada tepian kolam. Chanyeol mengikutiku dan ia mengungkungku dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kiri dan kananku. Menekanku kearah marmer hangat di belakang kepalaku. Semuanya terasa benar dan normal disini. Meskipun aku merasa bukan diriku, tapi aku menyukai perasaan ini. Kemudian di detik berikutnya kami memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap detik masa muda kami yang mungkin tak semulus siswa kebanyakan, aku dengan segala ramalan sialan dan ia dengan aturan keras serta keindigoannya. Tak ada yang memaksa dan tak ada yang dipaksa, semua mungkin dikarenakan stres yang masing-masing dari kami alami atau hanya sebuah kehilafan setelah berendam bersama. Tapi apapun itu yang terjadi tetaplah terjadi. Ya, kami berciuman pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Konsentrasiku mudah hilang dan mudah terbentuk dengan sangat acak.

Bagaimana tidak, semalam aku dan Chanyeol berciuman lama sekali sampai ujung jariku keriput dibawah air dan aku kembali ke asrama dengan perasaan canggung bukan main. Buru buru aku membersihkan diri untuk yang kedua kali kemudian menunggu Kyungsoo dan Helena di ruang rekreasi untuk menceritakan kejadian memalukan barusan dengan wajah panik dan merah. Tapi tak disangka sampai tengah malam pun mereka menghilang. Kyungsoo tidak ada di kamarnya semalaman dan Helena pun begitu. Sudah kutanyakan pada teman sekamarnya pagi pagi tadi (aku tak mungkin masuk ke kamar perempuan kan).

Sampai siang pun mereka juga tak nampak. Di ruang sarapan peserta turnamen, di aula besar bahkan di mana mana! Aku mulai bertanya tanya tugas apa yang diberikan oleh Profesor Pawliger sampai sampai mereka menghilang begitu lama. Setelah ini aku harus menyelesaikan misi dan aku butuh temanku.

Ngomong ngomong soal turnamen, kali ini para peserta diharuskan berada dibawah air selama satu jam. Mencari sesuatu, mungkin benda tertentu di bawah air dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam. Misi ke dua ini akan dilakukan di danau Hogwarts, seseorang berteriak bahwa menara dadakan sudah dibangun ditengah tengah danau.

Soal ini sudah kuatasi, aku akan menggunakan mantra gelembung untuk tetap bisa bernafas di dalam air. Kalau soal berenang, biarkan waktu saja yang menjawab. Apalagi yang mau diharapkan dari kaki kecil dan sedikit pendek. Ingat ya, hanya sedikit pendek.

Tepat pukul dua belas siang seluruh sudut kastil sudah kosong, semuanya berkumpul di menara yang dibangun di tengah danau. Ketujuh peserta sudah bersiap di panggung yang disediakan, aku mengecek tongkatku sekali lagi sebelum melakukan pemanasan.

Kusempatkan melihat sekitar untuk mencari Helena dan Kyungsoo saat meregangkan kakiku. Tapi yang kutemukan justru wajah Vernon dan ia segera membuang muka begitu bertemu pandang denganku. Aku yakin ia masih ketakutan atas kejadian kemarin. Beruntung ia tak melaporkan apapun pada pihak Hogwarts, Dumstrang, ataupun orang tuanya.

Saat pemanasan kulihat peserta yang lain. Lucas dan Thomas mengenakan pakaian renang asrama mereka yang notabene hampir sama dengan milikku. Lengan pendek, dan celana pendek yang menyambung dengan panji asrama berada di dada kiri. Putri putri Beauxbatons mengenakan pakaian renang yang cukup seksi menurutku, dengan punggung terbuka dan lubang kaki yang berada di pangkal paha. Aksen perak dan abu abu tak pernah lepas dari mereka. Sedangkan Dumstrang terlihat seperti biasa, merah darah dan hitam. Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian renang lengan panjang yang tersambung dengan celana setinggi paha sedangkan Kai mengenakan pakaian dengan aksen yang sama namun tanpa lengan. Tentu saja para gadis menyukai kostum Kim Kai.

Pemanasan dianggap cukup dan peserta di instruksikan untuk berbaris sejajar. Aku berada di paling ujung dan kesekian kalinya aku jelalatan mencari sosok Kyungsoo dan Helena tapi lagi lagi aku tak menemukan mereka.

' _Awas saja jika kita bertemu setelah aku basah basahan'_ Ujarku dalam hati.

"Para perserta." Suara Profesor Pawliger menggema ke seantero danau. "Bersiaplah untuk misi kedua. Bergegaslah dan cepat kembali. pemenangnya di tentukan dari waktu yang kalian gunakan untuk menyelesaikan misi.

"Misi kedua dimulai!"

Bunyi letusan meriam menandakan misi kedua telah dimulai. Dengan cekatan aku melompat kedalam danau dari panggung setinggi tiga meter dan langsung memantrai wajahku sendiri dengan mantra gelembung. Dalam sekejap sebuah gelembung melingkupi sebagian wajahku dari pangkal hidung hingga dagu, membuatku tetap bisa bernafas selama mungkin dibawah air. Tanpa buang waktu aku berenang mengikuti firasat. Aku tak tahu apa yang sdiculik dariku dan harus kutemukan dalam waktu satu jam.

Kuputuskan untuk berenang agak ketengah. Melewati rumput laut yang bergoyang dan menembus beberapa karang. Tak jarang kutemukan ikan ikan aneh yang berenang mengikuti. Dari jauh juga kulihat ada siluet paus jadi jadian yang berenang berputar. Ku kira danau ini telah dibatasi oleh sekat sihir sehingga binatang buas tak dapat mencapai para peserta. Tapi jika mengingat misi sebelumnya dimana rantai pengikat naga bisa putus, dinding transparan bawah danau juga punya kesempatan untuk jebol dan membiarkan makhluk berbahaya menginvasi area turnamen.

Tak kusangka kutemukan sebuah wilayah yang sedikit terang setelah lama berenang sampai kakiku pegal. Arusnya cukup kuat dan aku harus mengikutsertakan lenganku untuk berenang. Wilayah itu terlihat bersih karena rumput lautnya sudah dipangkas, hampir seperti sebuah lapangan di bawah air. Didasarnya kulihat beberapa puing yang sudah lumutan, mungkin rumah putri duyung atau makhluk lain. Wilayah terang ini sangat luas dan dari tepi dapat kulihat beberapa boneka diikat di bagian pergelangan kakinya dan dibiarkan melayang dibawah tekanan air. Ku kira inilah misi kedua. Menyelamatkan boneka yang telah disiapkan.

Aku berenang mendekat kearah boneka boneka itu, dari jauh lama kelamaan mereka terlihat mengenakan jubah yang familiar. Semakin dekat semakin jelas dan demi Tuhan mereka bukan boneka! Mereka adalah manusia yang dimantrai dan disiapkan untuk para peserta turnamen. Mataku hampir saja menggelinding keluar saat kutemukan Helena dan Kyungsoo menjadi salah dua dari ketujuh manusia yang diikat.

Aku mendekat kearah Helena, ia diikat di sisi paling kiri dan ke enam yang lain ditata sejajar dengannya. Aku menangkup pipi Helena dan rasanya dingin sekali. Wajahnya pucat dan matanya terpejam. Aku yakin sekali mereka sedang tidur dalan pengaruh mantra. Aku berenang ke samping menuju Kyungsoo, ia juga sama pucatnya tak ubah seperti Helena.

Dengan cekatan kuraih tongkat sihir yang sudah tersimpan di betisku. Mengayunkannya perlahan dan melucutkan api kecil yang melenyapkan pengikat kaki Helena. Tubuh Helena bergerak keatas seketika, tapi aku merangkul lengannya agar ia tak mengambang terlalu jauh. Kemudian aku melirik ke arah Kyungsoo, mengayunkan tongkatku sambil merangkul Helena. Hampir saja mantra itu kuucap, namun gagal karena sebuah trisula karatan menekan tenggorokanku.

"Hanya satu yang boleh diselamatkan!" Sekawanan putri duyung dengan wajah separuh ikan separuh bebek mengancamku. Salah satu diantaranya, yang berambut paling panjang mengancamku dengan trisulanya. Aku kira dialah tetuanya.

"Tapi laki laki ini juga temanku." Jawabku sambil melirik Kyungsoo.

"Hanya satu!" Bentaknya lagi lalu berenang pergi.

Aku tak bisa menolak, jumlah korban memang ada tujuh orang, dan artinya perkataan duyung jelek itu benar. Satu korban untuk satu peserta. Jika kuperhatikan lebih cermat hampir semua yang dijadikan korban adalah pasangan dansa para peserta di malam prom. Ada Kyungsoo untuk Kim Kai, Rose untuk si bangsat Thomas, perempuan Beauxbatons yang tak kutahu namanya mungkin untuk Lucas, satu siswa Ravenclaw yang aku tahu bernama Clarck—pasangan Erin, dan satu anak laki laki Dumstrang untuk Maddison, dan Oh Sehun untuk Chanyeol.

Haha, benar. Aku dan Chanyeol tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin saling menyelamatkan. Masuk akal bila panitia turnamen menculik orang terdekat.

Kulihat dari kejauhan seseorang datang dengan sangat cepat, berenang dengan mudah dan membelah arus seringan membalik telapak tangan. Kukira sesuatu berbentuk segitiga di depan badannya adalah pelampung, papan selancar atau yang lainnya. Sampai pada akhirnya siluet itu mendekat dan kulihat kepalanya adalah kepala hiu. Secepat kapal selam ia menyambar tali di kaki Oh Sehun dengan gigi runcingnya hingga tali itu terputus, kemudian kembali berputar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya yang perlahan kembali ke bentuk asal. Lambat laun kepala hiu itu ditumbuhi rambut, moncongnya menjadi hidung mancung dan nampaklah wajah Chanyeol dengan insang di lehernya.

Aku mengernyit melihatnya. Jika ia bisa berubah menjadi separuh hiu dan berfungsi di bawah air aku yakin ilmu sihirnya sudah jauh diatas siswa tahun kelima. Saat itu wajahku pasti terlihat sangat cupu karena aku memandanginya dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, beruntung diriku tidak sampai meneteskan air liur di dalam gelembungku.

Sebelum naik ke permukaan ia menoleh kearahku dan menunjuk jam tangannya, mengetuknya dua kali dengan telunjuknya untuk memperingatkanku soal batas waktu yang diberikan.

Aku mengangguk untuk membalasnya, kemudian kulihat ia berenang ke permukaan bersama Sehun yang masih dalam pengaruh sihir tidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian hanya tersisa tiga umpan. Helena, Kyungsoo dan seorang pria Dumstrang umpan milik Erin. Meskipun aku sudah menemukan Helena tapi aku tak mau segera berenang ke permukaan karena aku harus memastikan Kyungsoo di selamatkan. Aku tak peduli menang atau tidak di misi ini, aku hanya peduli pada keselamatan teman temanku.

Aku sudah mengumpat berkali kali saat Kim kai tak kunjung terlihat. Ini sudah hampir empat puluh menit dan Kyungsoo masih belum di selamatkan. Apa yang membuat anak itu sangat lama? Aku kira dia adalah Dumstrang yang hebat melihat Chanyeol bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan Sehun dengan berubah menjadi manusia hiu. Mungkin Kim Kai tak sehebat itu.

Kulirik jam tangan di pergelangan tanganku. Waktu tersisa 5 menit dan Kim Kai belum juga muncul. Persetan dengan semua ini. Aku harus menyelamatkan Helena dan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa pikir panjang kusihir tali pengikat di kaki Kyungsoo hingga terputus. Tubuhnya seketika melayang karena gaya archimedes. Kulonjakkan sedikit kakiku ke air untuk meraih lengan Kyungsoo. Kurasakan lengannya begitu dingin. Aku takut jika Kyungsoo dan Helena terlambat muncul ke air keduanya akan terkena hipotermia.

Kukira para duyung berbisik dibelakangku saat aku dengan lancangnya menyelamatkan dua sandera. Masa bodoh dengan ikan jadi jadian itu. Trisula berkaratnya tak akan menakutiku jika ini menyangkut nyawa kedua temanku.

Bersusah payah aku berenang keatas, kulit di ujung jariku mulai mengerut akibat terlalu lama di dalam air. Aku mulai terengah di dalam gelembung sihirku, tak kukira membawa dua orang di dalam air akan seberat ini. Kira kira di titik tertentu saat kepala kami berada 7 meter dibawah permukaan sebuah benda seperti jelly menjerat pergelangan kakiku, dingin dan berlendir. Yaks. Saat kutengok kebawah kutemukan seekor gurita jadi jadian merangkul kakiku dengan ke delapan tentakelnya. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, mungkin sebesar kukang, dua matanya berada di depan kepalanya, dan tak lupa dia mempunyai sepasang tangan mungil yang memeluk kuat sekali.

Kukibaskan kakiku sambil terus berenang, berharap gangguan kecil ini memang gangguan kecil. Tapi ternyata tidak, kukira aku lolos dengan mudah saat tiba tiba segerombol teman guritanya datang dan mulai mencoba memecahkan gelembung sihirku. Jumlahnya ada puluhan dan terlihat seperti anak kecil menyebalkan yang merajuk. Mereka menempel di hampir semua bagian tubuhku.

Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni mereka, aku terus berenang keatas, Kyungsoo dan Helena harus berada diatas permukaan kurang dari lima menit. Rupanya gurita gurita kecil ini tidak mau menyerah, salah satu diantara mereka berhasil memecahkan gelembung sihirku. Aku sedikit kelabakan tadinya karena tak sempat mengambil nafas dalam dalam.

Otakku kupaksa bekerja di dalam air yang dingin. Refleks, kudorong Kyungsoo dan Helena sekuat tenaga. Dorongan tangan kosong yang menurut perhitunganku bisa membawa mereka ke permukaan yang tinggal 4 meter lagi.

Berlawanan dengan Helena dan Kyungsoo aku justru ditarik kebawah. Duyung duyung jelek itu ikut mengerjaiku. Mereka menarik kakiku dan berenang kebawah dengan cepat, trisulanya menggores lengan dan betisku menyebabkan beberapa tetes darah berbaur ke air danau.

Udara di paru paruku mulai habis dan aku malah semakin ke dasar. Tanpa pikir panjang kuraih tongkat sihirku dan menyebut mantra apapun yang bisa menjauhkan mereka dariku. Entah dari sekian banyak mantra yang kupilih justru—

' _Voltego'_ Yang kuteriakkan dalam hati.

Bodoh aku menggunakan listrik dibawah air. Mantra itu memang bekerja pada gurita gurita kecil yang menggangguku, mereka pingsan karena tersengat begitupun juga aku karena kami berada dibawah air. Rasa menyengat disekujur tubuhku mungkin juga dirasakan oleh duyung jelek yang sekarang berenang menjauh dengan sempoyongan. Aku sempat terkejut dan memuntahkan semua gelembung udara yang tersisa di paru paruku saat kilatan listrik muncul dari ujung tongkatku. Sekarang dadaku terasa terhimpit dan pandanganku buram.

Semuanya menjadi sunyi, lalu telingaku berdengung. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa selamat dan mati tenggelam di misi kedua, tapi aku teringat teman temanku, aku ingat ayahku dan aku ingat ibuku. Aku tak mau mati disini, di tempat gelap dan dingin. Aku ingin mati setidaknya dipelukan seseorang yang mencintaiku.

Dengan kekuatan terakhir hanya ada satu mantra pemanggil yang aku tahu selemah apapun aku menyebutnya ia akan datang. "Accio Lightbolt." Itu nafas terakhir yang kupunya.

Perlahan kudengar suara deru yang jauh, lama kelamaan sebuah benda runcing datang dengan banyak gelembung dibelakangnya. Itu Lightbolt ku. Sapu kebanggaanku. Sapu tercepat di dunia yang bisa digunakan dibawah air.

Bulu merak putih diujung gagangnya menyapaku lebih dulu, aku berpegangan padanya dan ia berbalik mengangkatku keatas dengan kecepatan luar biasa. bisa kurasakan lukaku semakin lebar karena bergesekan dengan air danau dengan sangat cepat. Di detik berikutnya aku berhasil sampai di permukaan dan terjatuh tepat diatas panggung, sedangkan Lightbolt terbang lurus entah kemana. Ia pasti kembali dengan sendirinya nanti.

Air danau berlomba lomba keluar dari mulutku, paru paruku terasa diperas seperti spons cucian piring. Kemudian aku meraup udara sebanyak banyaknya dan terbatuk batuk. Kyungsoo dan Helena datang padaku dan menyelimutiku dengan handuk tebal.

"Kau baik baik saja? Bernafaslah." Suara Helena bergetar karena dingin dan khawatir.

Aku cuma bisa mengangguk. Kemudian kulihat Kyungsoo yang menambahkan handuk ke tubuhku sambil berkaca-kaca.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku padanya.

Lalu di seberang podium kulihat kubu Dumstrang sedikit panik. Ada Chanyeol yang menekan nekan dada Kim Kai kemudian memberinya nafas buatan.

"Kai tersesat dan ia terjerat tanaman liar di sisi lain danau. Ia tak bisa keluar dan terpaksa dijemput oleh tim penyelamat." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap ingusnya.

Helena mengangguk. "Kami kira kau juga mengalami hal yang sama, tapi saat tim penyelamat akan turun menjemputmu kau sudah meluncur keluar dengan Lightbolt."

Kim Kai akhirnya terbatuk dan memuntahkan airnya. Kemudian ia masih setengah sadar saat dibawa menuju rumah sakit kastil. Yah, itu tadi benar benar nyaris.

"Yah" Suara Profesor Pawliger membuat suasana panik menjadi hening kembali. "Kurasa kejadian yang dialami Tuan Kim adalah peristiwa biasa yang terjadi di turnamen dan kini ia akan mendapatkan perawatan intensif yang khusus. Jadi, jangan khawatir.

"Untuk urutan pertama. Chanyeol Park dengan waktu tiga puluh menit!"

Kubu Dumstrang berteriak dan mereka semua menepuk punggung Chanyeol. _'Nice!'_ , kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku hanya meliriknya sambil menggigil dan ia tetap terlihat baik baik saja.

"Dan seperti yang kita tahu Miss West memiliki catatan waktu tercepat setelah Tuan Park. Namun, untuk mengapresiasi rasa persahabatan yang kuat dengan rela kalah demi menyelamatkan teman, aku berikan tempat kedua untuk Mr. Lantern."

 _What? Second place?_ Mataku terbelalak saat aku dihadiahi tempat kedua. Kyungsoo dan Helena merangkulku bersamaan. Meskipun Erin West melirikku sinis beserta kepala sekolahnya yang menor itu, aku yakin mereka tidak dapat berkutik karena ini sudah keputusan dewan.

Saat semua siswa kembali ke tepi danau menggunakan sapu bersama para korban umpan peserta, kami para peserta sendiri diangkut menggunakan perahu setelah diberi pertolongan pertama dan banyak handuk. Entah kebetulan atau apa aku berada satu perahu dengan Chanyeol dan Kim Kai yang masih pingsan. Kim Kai dibaringkan di bawah dengan tubuhnya yang dilapisi alufoil, sedangkan aku dan Chanyeol duduk berhadapan di tepian perahu sambil dengan lutut yang bersinggungan. Perahu terasa sempit karena tubuh Kim Kai yang tiduran seperti ikan hasil pancingan. Ditambah perahu ini terasa sepi karena hanya berisikan tiga orang tanpa pengemudi, setiap perahunya sudah disihir agar bisa kembali ke daratan tanpa tersesat.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Suaranya dalam namun lembut.

Aku mengangguk dibawah selimut biru yang kujadikan tudung. Aku belum berani menatap matanya. Aku takut akan teringat hal gila di kolam air panas Dumstrang kemarin sore. Sambil menunduk gigiku bergemeletuk dan itulah alasan kami tidak dibawa menggunakan sapu. Karena kami kedinginan.

Chanyeol sebenanrnya juga sama, ia berbalut handuk merah tapi tak terlalu berlebihan sepertiku yang sampai menjadikannya tudung. "K—kau tadi, k-keren sekali. Aku t-tak tahu kau bisa j-jadi hiu." Aku gagap karena dingin.

Ia menyentuh tongkat sihir dibetisku dan tersenyum setelahnya. "Kau terlalu ekstrim menggunakan mantra itu dibawah air."

"O-otakku tak dapat k-kuajak berfikir." Kataku sambil menyedot ingus. "Ak-aku benci dingin."

Chanyeol merogoh tasnya kemudian memberiku botol kaca kecil berwarna hijau. Lebih mirip seperti botol bir tapi aku tak tahu apa itu tepatnya karena ada tulisan hangul yang belum lancar kubaca.

"Ini soju." Katanya singkat.

"S-s-soju?"

Ia mengangguk. "Semacam minuman keras sih. Yang ini kadar alkoholnya tidak tinggi, dibandingkan minum wine untuk menghangatkan tubuh aku rasa soju lebih baik."

"Ak-aku tidak minum." Jawabku jujur. Aku bahkan tidak tahu soju itu adalah minuman beralkohol.

"Maka dari itu, ini tidak akan membuatmu mabuk. Hanya mengantuk lalu tidur dengan badan yang hangat. Ambil saja. Tidak diminum juga tidak apa apa."

Dengan tangan gemetar aku meraih botol kaca itu, tapi diluar Chanyeol justru menggenggam tanganku dan meletakkan botol sojunya di sisi tubuhku. Aku kontan kelabakan. Aku tak pernah berpegangan tangan sebelumnya dengan laki-laki lain selain ayahku dan Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali." Katanya sambil membawa tangannya yang lain ikut menggenggam tanganku.

Kurasakan tangan besar Chanyeol yang dingin melingkupi tanganku, tapi masih lebih hangat dibanding milikku. Ia kemudian mencondongkan badannya dan mengapit kakiku diantara pahanya. Kemudan dengan perlahan mendekatkan hidungnya dan meniup udara panas ke telapak tanganku.

Ini aneh. Ini mengganggu. Tapi ini hangat.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali lagi hingga tanganku terasa lebih hangat. Kemudian ia melirikku tanpa merubah posisinya dan tersenyum sama menawannya seperti yang terakhir kali kulihat. "Merasa lebih baik?" Suaranya membuat jantungku melonjak.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan merasakan pipiku ikut ikutan panas. Mungkin saat ini rongga dadaku sudah retak karena sering dipukul oleh isinya sendiri. Ini bukan sihir, hanya tatapan sederhana.

Chanyeol terus bernafas di tanganku sampai perahu kami berhenti di daratan. Tim medis yang berjaga langsung menghampiri kami dan mengangkat Kim Kai keluar dari perahu. Chanyeol sendiri membantuku keluar dari perahu setelah aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan botol sojunya. Begitu kami berjalan lebih jauh ke daratan tim medis dari masing masing sekolah kami merangkul sambil menambahkan handuk, kemudian kami dibawa ke rumah sakit sekolah.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit aku didudukkan di brankar ujung sedangkan Chanyeol dijajarkan dengan Kim Kai. Tim medis dengan cekatan menarik handukku dan seketika aku menggigil, mereka merendam kakiku di air panas dan menyalakan ketel uap di sampingku. Sedangkan diriku terus memandangi Chanyeol, yang khawatir akan kedua temannya Sehun dan Kim Kai. Keduanya masih terlihat kedinginan apalagi Kim Kai yang masih belum sadar. Bisa kulihat jika Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah pribadi yang hangat dan peduli.

Saat aku keasyikan memperhatikan Chanyeol aku merasa disengat di bagian lengan kiriku. Luka sayatan bekas trisula duyung jelek itu sudah mulai terasa ngilu saat tubuhku menghangat. Di pipi kananku, kemudian disusul di betis dan paha.

Jika tahu akan seperti ini rasanya, aku memilih beku saja seperti tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bersambung.

Maaf ga sempet baca ulang dan edit edit yang gimana mana. Maaf atas lemotnya saya dalam update cerita. Semoga kalian menikmati 11K+ words dari saya.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadwal misi turnamen kembali diundur. Penyebabnya adalah Kim Kai yang belum kunjung membaik dan aku yang keracunan. Ya, keracunan. Trisula duyung berwajah bebek itu memiliki racun di dalamnya. Tubuhku senantiasa bersuhu tinggi dan semua sendiku terasa ngilu saat digerakkan. Dua hari aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak karena sakitnya. Sekarang aku punya lingkaran hitam disekitar mataku dan bobot tubuhku turun tiga kilo dalam dua hari. Ini benar benar tidak bagus.

Untungnya setiap pagi dan sore Kyungsoo serta Helena bergantian menjengukku, mengupaskan makanan yang sia sia saja karena aku tak bisa makan dengan baik. Dua hari aku hanya makan dari cairan infus dan sedikit glukosa. Sampai pada akhirnya profesor Pawliger memberikan sebuah akar aneh yang langsung ditumbuk oleh suster rumah sakit dan menjejalkannya padaku. Rasanya benar benar buruk, aku hampir muntah tapi dengan cepat tangan mereka membekapku dan memijat leher depanku agar obatnya turun lagi. Rasanya benar benar buruk sampai mataku berair dan aku benar benar mengumpat dan bersumpah dalam hati akan membalas perbuatan duyung jelek itu tepat saat jika dan hanya jika kami bertemu lagi.

Malam itu, setelah siang harinya dipaksa menelan akar pahit yang dibawa Profesor Pawliger, akhirnya aku bisa merasakan kedua kakiku dan mulai mengantuk. Bangsal peserta turnamen sangat sepi dan gelap. Ruangan besar beratap tinggi ini hanya berisi enam kasur yang empat diantaranya kosong. Lampu minyak baru saja dimatikan dan dewi malam mengambil alih. Samar samar siluet burung melesat menghalangi cahaya bulan dan membuat kelebat bayangan gelap sepersekian detik.

Hanya ada aku dan Kim Kai yang masih terbaring di ruangan itu. Aku dengar Kim Kai bukan hanya terjebak dalam tanaman liar yang ganas, tapi ia juga disihir oleh sesuatu yang menyebabkan ia tidur tak sadarkan diri. Namun setelah dua hari berlalu ia berangsur membaik dan bisa membuka mata.

Saat aku mencoba untuk tidur dan hampir berhasil, sebuah suara membuyarkan usahaku. Bunyi pintu yang diseret terbuka memekakan telingaku yang masih sedikit terjaga. Bumsoo kepala sekolah Dumstrang dan Chanyeol masuk ke dalam untuk melihat Kim Kai. Buru buru aku berbalik badan untuk memunggungi mereka. Sebenarnya aku tidak boleh tertarik kepada kepentingan apa yang mereka miliki hingga masuk ke ruang orang sakit tengah malam begini. Tapi toh hatiku sudah terlanjur terganggu dengan suara keriet pintu yang disebabkan Bumsoo dan membuatku gagal mengantuk. Jadi, sekalian saja.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia malah berenang kesana?" Suara Bumsoo berbisik, tetap terdengar tegas walaupun volumenya ia kontrol.

"Maafkan aku, Sir. Ia sudah kuperingatkan. Mungkin ia sedang tak fokus." Chanyeol menjawab tak kalah pelan.

"Seharusnya bukan Kai yang seperti ini, tapi Si bodoh Lantern itu."

Aku menahan nafas. Berharap aku salah dengar karena congek atau apapun yang dapat menyumbat telingaku.

"Maafkan aku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau!-" Bumsoo hampir berteriak. Namun gagal karena Chanyeol memotong perkataannya.

"Tolong Sir. Jangan disini. Ini tempat orang sakit. Bisa saja ia tiba tiba bangun dan mendengar semuanya." Suara Chanyeol terdengar khawatir. Nafasnya memburu dan ia tergesa-gesa.

Helaan nafas Bumsoo terdengar kacau. "Kalau begitu ikut aku."

Setelah itu terdengar pintu dibuka dan ditutup kembali, mereka keluar meninggalkan bangsal peserta. Aku tak mungkin diam saja, namaku telah mereka sebut dan sesuatu apapun yang akan mereka bahas kemungkinan besar adalah tentang diriku, entah mengenai apa.

Buru buru aku menyambar _sanpbag_ tak kasat mata dan memakainya. Bangun dengan susah payah dan berjalan tertatih keluar bangsal, menuju lorong dengan kaki telanjang. Dingin lantai batu menyerang setiap syaraf di ujung kakiku tapi aku tidak peduli. Rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu sudah kepalang menguasaiku.

Di ujung lorong Bumsoo dan Chanyeol berbelok ke kanan, yang mana aku tahu disitu adalah lemari penyimpanan ramuan dan obat. Aku mengikuti mereka, mengintip di balik celah pintu ruang sempit yang tidak tertutup rapat. Bau ramuan menjemukan segera merasuki indraku. Bau asam akar dan apek ruangan telah bercampur membentuk aroma aneh yang membuat mual. Namun tak kulihat wajah mereka berdua terganggu karena aroma jelek ini.

Bumsoo menampar wajah Chanyeol. Tidak, Bumsoo tidak hanya menamparnya, ia memukulnya. Aku terkejut dan hampir saja aku terkesiap.

"Kenapa begitu saja kau tidak bisa? Huh?! Kau adalah murid terbaikku, Park!"

"Maafkan aku Sir."

"Apa kau yakin rantai naga itu sudah kau sihir?"

"Ya, Sir. Aku yakin."

"Lalu kenapa ia masih bisa lanjut ke tahap selanjutnya?!" Bumsoo berteriak sambil menendang tulang kering Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jatuh sambil meringis. Ujung sepatu Bumsoo sangat tebal dan mungkin saja itu sekeras kayu jati. Bumsoo menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri. Dan sekali lagi meneriakinya.

"Sekarang, ia akan melaju ke _maze_! Ke tugas terakhir! Dan temanmu, ia malah terbaring di rumah sakit seperti mayat hidup."

Chanyeol diam. Pandangannya lurus hampir hampir kosong.

"Sudahlah, tugas terakhirmu sudah jelas. Jangan biarkan ia menyentuh pialanya. Kau paham betul itu Park."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia tidak berkedip dan sesekali meringis.

Ini lebih dari jelas. Semua hal yang tak masuk akal selama turnamen telah kutemukan alasannya, telah kutemukan penyebabnya. Semua itu rupanya akal busuk Dumstrang. Mereka menggunakan Chanyeol sebagai alat untuk membuatku kalah. Entah bodoh atau apa, kenapa aku yang menjadi sasaran, kenapa bukan Thomas saja yang kemampuannya jauh diatasku.

Tiba tiba saja Bumsoo menghela nafas panjang dan dengan enggan mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol, "Jangan buat _pangeran_ kita kecewa. Kau mengerti betul soal dia. Dia harus mendapatkan darah anak itu sebelum yang lain mengetahui rencana ini, dengan cara apapun. Jangan buat _pangeran_ kita repot dengan harus mengambil darah anak itu secara langsung. Reputasiku dihadapannya tak bisa dipertaruhkan."

Nafasku berhenti. Jantungku serasa dipukul dengan telak. Chanyeol dan Bumsoo adalah anak buah Si Penghianat yang menginginkan darahku. Mereka akan mencelakaiku di turnamen dan mengambil darahku untuk Si Penghianat.

Sudah jelas mereka menginginkan kematianku. Mereka menginginkanku yang celaka. Si Penghianat ingin membunuhku, terlebih lagi melalui tangan Chanyeol, yang sayangnya, sebelum ini, sudah sepenuh hati kupercayai.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AMBER

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Genre: Fantasy, Crime, Romance

Disclaimer: Fanfiction ini adalah remake novel karya J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire. Segala apa yang berbeda dalam cerita adalah murni fiksi saya

 _Chapter 6—Ketidak percayaan_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh terduduk di tepi danau. Nafasku seperti mau habis setelah kabur dan berlari kemari. Aku kebingungan, ayahku tak boleh tahu soal ini apalagi Helena dan Kyungsoo. Aku harus memikirkan sebuah jalan keluar, tapi otak licikku terlalu beku. Harusnya suasana ini menjadi indah karena pantulan bulan purnama terbentuk sempurna di permukaan danau. Kunang kunang berterbangan bagai kerlip bintang melintasi celah pohon dan beberapa mengikuti aliran angin. Bersamaan menerpa wajahku dan membuat air mataku kering. Semua kenyataan ini terlalu tiba tiba untukku. Terlalu mendadak seperti petir di siang bolong.

Chanyeol adalah pengikut Si Penghianat. Ia adalah salah satu dari mereka yang menginginkan darahku. Menginginkan kematianku lewat turnamen Triwizard. Hatiku terbakar amarah hingga ubun ubunku terasa panas. Aku berteriak dan memukul permukaan danau hingga pantulan bulan purnama diatasnya menjadi kacau.

Sekilas kuingat saat pertama kali kami bertemu, di danau yang sama dengan kekaguman satu sama lain. Kemudian kata katanya yang menenangkan saat aku harus menghadapi naga. Pesta dansa, tabrakan di lapangan Quidditch, botol sojunya, kolam air panas Dumstrang, dan ciuman itu. Semua kenangan indah itu berubah menjadi penghianatan yang menjijikkan. Caranya memerangkapku begitu halus, begitu licin dan picik. Seharusnya ia saja yang menjadi keturunan Slytherin murni. Ia menginginkan kematianku dengan bujuk rayu cinta. Ia menginginkan kematianku. Darahku.

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Baiklah. Jika itu yang mereka inginkan. Jika mereka ingin aku celaka dalam turnamen, aku akan memberikan kemenangan mutlak atas turnamen ini. Dan akan kubuat wajahnya malu dihadapan semua anggota perkumpulannya. Malu yang amat sangat yang ia tak bisa menanggungnya hingga ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Aku bangkit dan menghapus air mataku. Tak kusangka aku sudah semalaman duduk di tepi danau. Membekukan diriku sendiri dengan bodohnya. Ini sudah hampir pagi dan aku harus kembali ke bangsal. Kakiku sedikit membeku tapi masih bisa aku rasakan. Aku mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan, tapi kepalaku tiba tiba pening dan pandanganku buram. Sakitnya berawal dari bola mataku, kemudian menjalar hingga ke belakang kepalaku. Kukira aku akan pingsan, tapi sekelebat bayangan yang berganti ganti terus muncul dalam pikiranku seperti mimpi.

Kuburan.

Nisan.

Piala Triwizard.

Kemudian sakitnya semakin menjadi dan aku terhuyung kebelakang.

Tungku panas.

Dan patung malaikat maut.

Semuanya berkelebat dengan cepat dan berulang. Ini mulai lagi. Sakit yang familiar dibelakang mataku. Jauh lebih parah dari mimpi yang terakhir kali kualami. Kemudian bayangan bayangan itu berkelebat makin cepat dan makin cepat. Hitam berkilat kilat dan seakan meledak di kepalaku. Tanpa bisa dikontrol mengalirlah sesuatu dari kedua mataku. Kurasakan itu sangat kental dan panas, tapi otakku tak kuasa menerka apa itu. Aku terjengkang ke belakang. Rasanya pusing luar biasa. Kakiku lemas dan tubuhku ambruk ke rerumputan. Butir embun merembes ke dalam bajuku dan membuatnya basah. Punggungku pun turut serta membeku.

Tak lama kemudian kepalaku seperti terangkat dan berbaring pada sesuatu yang empuk. Topiku dilepasnya dan ia melihatku. Perlahan lahan kesadaranku kembali, pening dikepalaku berangsur menghilang dan tak menyisakan nyeri sedikitpun. Pengelihatanku kembali dan bisa kulihat di bola matanya ia terkejut. Melihatku yang kacau. Pipi basah karena bekas air mata yang sudah kering, dan juga..

"Kau berdarah."

Apa?

"Kau bisa melihatku?", tanyanya.

Aku mengusap pipiku dan kulihat tanganku memerah. Aku mengeluarkan darah dari kedua mataku. Tapi anehnya aku tak merasa sakit lagi disisi manapun bola mataku. Pening yang sesaat tadi menyerangku sudah hilang dan semuanya terasa normal. Hilang begitu saja.

Dan aku sadar siapa dia, yang menyandarkan kepalaku di pangkuannya. Chanyeol.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" Aku melompat menjauh darinya dan refleks menodongkan tongkatku.

"Maafkan aku Shoren. Maaf."

"Kau. Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau adalah salah satu dari mereka. Kau ingin aku celaka di turnamem itu? Hah? Itu yang kau mau?!'

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Lalu apa? Aku telah mendengar semuanya!" Amarah ini tak bisa kubendung lagi. Nafasku memburu seakan aku akan meledak.

"Kau salah paham." Kudengar suaranya bergetar.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Chanyeol tertunduk kemudian menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku tidak bisa."

" _See_?! Kau memang bukan sekutu. Mulai hari ini jangan pernah mendekat. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!"

"Shoren, maafkan aku."

"Maaf?! Maaf katamu?!" Suaraku benar benar terdengar mengerikan bahkan di telingaku sendiri. "Sekarang kutanya lagi padamu Chanyeol. Menurutmu pantaskah seseorang yang sudah menghianati dan menginginkan darahku diberi maaf? Apa kau akan memaafkan orang seperti itu?!"

"Kau menginginkan darahku untuk kauserahkan kepada Si Penghianat kan? Itu kan misimu yang sebenarnya. Baik, bunuh saja aku sekarang. Disini sepi. Tidak ada satupun yang tahu jika kau membunuhku. Satu mantra kecil akan menyelesaikan semuanya."

Kurasa aku sudah kehilangan kewarasan. Chanyeol pun sepertinya sama. Ia hanya mematung dihadapanku dan air mukanya mengeras.

"Ayo! Kau ingin darahku kan? Kenapa tak kita selesaikan disini saja, huh?!"

Aku mengambil tongkatku dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tanganku sendiri. Hanya bisikan kecil mantra dan pembuluh nadiku akan putus. Jika ini yang ia mau jika ini yang mereka mau mengapa tak sekalian saja. Supaya aku tak dikejar kejar, tak diburu seperti binatang.

Kulihat wajahnya seketika panik dan memucat. "Shoren, tidak. Bukan seperti itu!"

"Bukan seperti ini? Lalu seperti apa? Begini?!" Aku menodongkan ujung tongkatku ke leherku.

"Kau benar benar tidak mengerti, Shoren." Aku bersumpah suaranya mulai serak.

"Lalu seperti apa?! Seperti apa yang harus aku tahu!" Suaraku tercekat. Paru paruku terasa diremas oleh dua tangan secara bersamaan. Mataku panas dan kurasa aku akan menangis. "Lalu hal seperti apa? Semuanya bilang aku tidak mengerti. Ayahku, Professor Pawliger, bahkan kau! Bukankah itu tidak adil? Semuanya membicarakan darahku, ingin nyawaku tapi aku sendiri tidak diberi tahu satu fakta pun! Barang secuil. Lalu kau minta aku untuk apa? Jikalau aku hidup aku akan terus dicelakai, bukan hanya aku tapi teman temanku juga! Cukup sampai ibuku. Kumohon."

Aku sendiri bingung. Chanyeol selalu bisa meruntuhkan semua pertahananku bahkan saat aku sudah membencinya. Awalnya aku ingin menang telak dalam turnamen agar para Dumstrang merasa malu, tapi setelah melihat Chanyeol aku justru ingin mati di tangannya. Ia membuatku terlihat bodoh dengan mudah dan aku benci diriku sendiri.

"Sekarang aku ingin mati, kuserahkan darahku dengan percuma supaya kalian berhenti. Tapi kini kau bilang aku tidak mengerti apa apa. Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan, hah?!"

Aku berteriak padanya. Aku tak peduli para hantu atau mungkin mata mata Si Penghianat yang lain akan mendengar ini. Aku sudah kepalang frustasi dan kebingungan. Hidup pun aku akan selalu dikejar, jika aku mati maka semuanya mungkin akan selesai. Aku akan mengabiskan darahku disini. Biar darahku terbuang percuma sehingga Si penghianat pun tak akan mampu menggunakannya.

Ya, kurasa itu adalah ide terbaik. Akan kubunuh diriku sendiri disini. Biar tanah basah ini menyerap semua darahku dengan cepat hingga tak bersisa.

Aku menggenggam tongkatku dengan erat. Menekan ujungnya ke dadaku.

"Shoren, apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan bodoh!"

Teriakannya tidak membuatku berhenti. Kupejamkan mataku. Pikiranku sungguh pendek tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik.

Sectu—sempra..

"Expelliarmus!"

Seketika tanganku terhempas dan tongkatku terlempar. Chanyeol melucuti tongkatku.

"Apakah kau—semarah itu? Padaku?" Tanyanya lirih. Sorot matanya terluka.

Tapi tidak denganku. Aku tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun. "Kau masih menanyakannya?! Setelah melihat semua ini?!"

Entah kenapa aku begitu marah sekarang. Perasaanku dengan mudahnya beralih dan seolah ada bisikan yang datang membuatku benar benar muak pada Chanyeol. Kupanggil tongkatku lagi. Ia datang dengan patuh dan mendarat di genggamanku. Ku pegang ia mantap dan tanganku bergerak menodongnya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Suaraku menggeram. "Jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku."

Setelah itu kutinggalkan ia sendiri di tepi danau. Aku berjalan cepat menyusuri hutan lebat untuk kembali ke kastil. Persetan dia ingat jalan kembali atau tidak. Akan lebih baik jika ia digigit ular atau beruang. Aku sudah benar benar tidak peduli. Kepalaku mulai pusing dan aku harus cepat cepat kembali ke bangsal sebelum suster rumah sakit sekolah menyadari aku hilang dan menyebabkan kepanikan.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku benar benar masih marah, kepalaku terus berpikir bagaimana caranya aku memenangkan turnamen Triwizard padahal sebelumnya aku tak pernah memikirkan untuk menang. Pikiranku terus marah dan menyalahkan semua orang, tapi hatiku, entah kenapa mengatakan Chanyeol bukan salah satu dari mereka.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat aku keluar rumah sakit dan diperbolehkan pindah ke kamarku sendiri aku berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di salah satu tangga menuju asramaku. Kami tak saling menyapa, aku yang acuh lebih tepatnya. Pikiranku masih menolak memaafkannya meski hatiku masih diliputi tanda tanya.

Kekakuan diantara kami terus berlanjut, bahkan di perpustakaan. Ia memergokiku belajar sihir hitam baru di seksi terlarang dan aku hanya melengos menjauhinya.

"Apakah kata-kataku tempo hari kurang jelas? _Stay away from me_." Jeda dariku sejenak. "Please."

"Tapi Shoren, ak—aku."

Tak kubiarkan ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya untukku. Kupakai topi _snapbag_ ku kemudian pergi keluar seksi terlarang sambil menggendong buku tebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara _drumb band_ menggema sejak sore. Terompet dan cello bersahutan layaknya petir dan gemuruh. Podium setengah lingkaran di depan maze terbagi menjadi empat kubu. Dumstrang dengan panji merah darahnya, Beauxbatons dengan emblem emas dan perak, serta kubu Thomas yang ramai dan kubu gryffindor yang sepi hanya untukku.

Hari ini adalah tugas akhir bagi kami. Menemukan piala Triwizard di dalam maze selebar sepuluh kali lapangan sepak bola. Dengan banyak pintu jebakan, makhluk gaib dan sihir hitam. Aku tak begitu peduli karena kemenangan hanyalah milikku. Kemenanganku adalah balas dendam untuk si keparat Chanyeol. julukan baru untuknya karena ia terus mengemis maaf dariku bahkan saat aku benar benar mengacuhkannya.

Kulihat Helena yang melambaikan bendera Gryffindor dengan mata sembab, tak terkecuali Kyungsoo yang tak kalah kacau. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir, apalagi mereka tahu bahwa ada sebuah rencana untukku dibalik turnamen ini. Demi meredakan kekhawatiran mereka, akupun mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum, menggumamkan _dont worry_ pada mereka sambil berkedip. Kudapat balasan _fighting_ dari keduanya. Membuatku sedikit senang dan hangat.

Tak lupa ayahku berada disamping mereka, wajahnya benar benar cemas dan terlihat jauh lebih tua dari terakhir kali kulihat. Aku sungguh tak sanggup melihatnya, tapi aku sendiri pun tak mungkin berlari meninggalkan tempatku dan berlari memeluknya.

 _Stay alive. Ayah tak peduli meski kau menjadi yang terakhir keluar maze. Asalkan kau masih hidup itu sudah segalanya bagi ayah. Oh, Shoren, promise me._

Kuingat lagi kata kata terakhirnya sebelum pelukan terakhir di depan pintu maze. Aku akan menjaga janjiku padanya. Kulihat lagi wajah ayahku yang sedang berkaca-kaca.

Tatapanku beralih kearah pintu masuk maze. Ketujuh peserta dihadapkan pada sebuah ceruk dari dedaunan, satu untuk masing masing. Bisa kulihat sekilas didalam begitu gelap dan berkabut. Jarak pandang yang ada memaksa siapapun untuk waspada dan berhati hati.

" _So!_ " Suara Professor Pawliger menggema. Kami bertujuh menoleh ke asal suara dan bisa kulihat semua professor dari ketiga sekolah duduk di bangku khusus. "Para peserta akan masuk ke maze, penuh dengan sihir dan makhluk gaib. Jika kalian merasa tidak mampu, kirimkan tanda dengan tongkat dan tim kami akan langsung menjemput. Tidak ada peraturan, tidak ada larangan. Siapa saja yang menyentuh piala Triwizard pertama kali ia akan dinobatkan menjadi pemenang."

Ini dia, tidak ada aturan, tidak ada larangan.

"Ketujuh peserta Triwizard!" Aku menahan nafas diantara jeda yang dibuat profesor Pawliger. "Dipersilahkan masuk."

Suara _drum band_ kembali menggema, mengiringi kepergian tujuh peserta yang menjemput bahaya. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan memelas dari Chanyeol, maupun kedua teman baikku. Sampai akhirnya kesedihanku menghilang. Lorong dedaunan gelap dengan kabut putih menyapa pengelihatanku. Suasananya mencekam, bahkan melebihi hutan terlarang. Disana bisa saja ada naga, ular, beruang liar, apapun itu. Tapi ambisi mengalahkan Dumstrang mengalahkan kekhawatiranku. Sudah tak kuhiraukan lagi tatapan mengejek atau cemoohan dari kumpulan Ravenclaw maupun Slytherin. Mereka hanya manusia bermulut besar yang bahkan namanya saja tak dipilih oleh piala api. _'Hanya orang-orang lemah',_ pikiran sombongku nyeletuk.

Aku melangkah masuk, begitu juga dengan peserta yang lain. Tiga langkah, lima langkah, dedaunan di belakangku menutup, menyisakan sayup suara drum band kemudian lambat laun menghilang. Kini yang ada hanya sunyi, sepi, seakan akan mampu menulikan telinga. Siapapun yang tak kuat mental akan langsung menangis dan memohon untuk keluar.

Aku terus melangkah, sembari mengucapkan mantra lampu diujung tongkatku. Aku tak tahu bentuk keseluruhan maze ini, setiap kali turnamen bentuknya selalu diubah, bahkan beberapa jam sekali beberapa jalur bisa berubah menjadi jalan buntu. Tak ada yang bisa kuandalkan selain instingku. Para peserta tidak diperbolehkan membawa apapun selain tongkat. Andaikan saja peta perompak bisa kubawa maka semuanya pasti berjalan dengan mudah. Tapi tidak, aku akan menang dengan terhormat.

Kutemui pertigaan, instingku mengatakan aku harus tetap berjalan lurus. Kuarahkan tongkatku ke kanan, hanya ada jalan kosong yang panjang, begitu juga dengan jalan ke kiri. Aku melangkah perlahan, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak bersuara. Namun saat lima langkah telah kulewati di pertigaan itu kurasakan ada sesuatu yang melintas. Sangat cepat seperti bayangan. Buru buru aku berbalik dan mataku bergerak liar. Ini tidak baik.

Kulangkahkan kakiku semakin cepat, berniat bersembunyi dibalik tikungan berikutnya. Saat aku memutuskan berlari kemudian berbelok, seseorang menabrakku dengan kuat. Kami bebarengan berdiri dan saling menodongkan tongkat.

"Kim Kai?!" Teriakku setengah berbisik.

Ia hanya tenang, tak berusaha menyerangku atau memukulku. Tapi ini aneh, ia hanya memperhatikanku. Berbicara saja tidak. Saat kuarahkan tongkatku untuk melihat wajahnya ada sesuatu yang aneh pada matanya. Dua bola matanya tertutup selaput keabuan! Ia disihir.

" _Are you okay?"_ , tanyaku padanya.

Tapi ia tak menunjukkan reaksi, ia malah meninggalkanku dan pergi ke arah sebaliknya. Ia jelas jelas disihir, aku tahu itu dari kedua matanya yang dihalangi sesuatu. Maze ini benar benar bukan lelucon.

Aku harus bergegas sebelum mengalami hal yang sama. Aku berlari, berbelok di titik yang kuyakini akan membawaku ke piala. Ranting ranting daun disini tajam dan berduri. Beberapa lorongnya menyempit dan melebar dengan tiba tiba. Di beberapa lorong juga terdapat sihir angin puting beliung yang membuat langkahku menjadi berat dan terseok. Tepat disaat aku ingin berbelok ke kiri di sebuah persimpangan, aku mendengar sebuah jeritan di arah berlawanan. Itu Maddison.

Aku berlari menuju asal suaranya, tidak jauh, namun juga sulit ditemukan. Kemudian aku berhenti di sebuah perempatan, tempat perkiraanku teriakan Madisson berasal, tapi aku tak tahu harus mengarah kemana. Saat pandanganku menyisir keempat jalan aku melihat akar dibawah dinding bagian timur menggeliat dan mencakar cakar tanah. Ada sebuah tongkat disana dan kuyakin itu milik Madisson.

Aku berlari kesana dan kulihat ia dihisap masuk kebalik tempok tanaman. Ini tanaman setan.

Madisson pun sudah lemas tak bergerak, sepertinya ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Ia tak pernah mencelakai ataupun mencurangiku. Sisi Gryffindorku mengambil alih.

Secepat kilat aku mengarahkan tongkatku ke akar akarnya yang melilit Maddison. Ingin meledakkannya dengan sekali rapal tapi aku tahu Madisson juga bisa saja terluka. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memantrai dinding maze nya saja.

" _Reducto!"_

Dinding maze itu bergoyang, bergelombang hingga yang terjauh yang bisa kulihat dan ia melambat. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengurai akar tanaman yang melilit Madisson, memotongnya sedikit demi sedikit kemudian menariknya keluar. Namun sialnya, dinging maze marah padaku karena bagiannya diledakkan. Ia mulai menyempit hingga tak menyisakan celah. Ini gawat, aku harus cepat.

Kunaikkan Madisson diatas punggungku dan berlari secepat yang aku bisa, tembok tanaman dibelakangku terus menyempit seakan ingin melahap kami. Untungnya kulihat pertigaan di ujung sana. Jika aku berbelok mungkin aku bisa lolos dari himpitan tanaman tanaman sialan ini. Kupaksa kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat, tak peduli duri di ranting yang mencuat terus menggoresku, yang penting aku dan Madisson tidak remuk dihimpit.

Akhirnya lima langkah lagi dan aku berhasil berbelok. Disusul suara berdebum dari dinding di belakangku. Menyisakan asap tebal dan beberapa daun yang berterbangan. Aku cukup lega. Dengan nafas yang terengah kuturunkan Madisson dan membaringkannya perlahan. Ia masih bernafas namun sangat pelan. Terpaksa ia harus keluar dari permainan ini jika masih ingin hidup.

" _I'm sorry."_ Ujarku padanya sambil memberi tanda kembang api perak dari tongkatku. Cahayanya membumbung tinggi di angkasa dan saat aku lari menjauh aku mendengar beberapa orang mendekat dengan sapu terbang. Syukurlah, bantuan sudah datang. Sesaat kemudian aku memutuskan untuk meneruskan perjalanan.

Sayangnya perjuanganku belum selesai, aku terus berlari dan berbelok, bahkan beberapa kali aku kembali ke tempat yang sama. Sampai suatu waktu dimana aku tak sengaja melihat sebuah cahaya dari balik dinding maze. Cahaya itu kecil, biru yang diam. Mengintip nakal dibalik akar akar tanaman maze.

Senyumku mengembang, _"No way!"_

Seketika aku berlari menuju asal cahaya. Tidak mungkin itu adalah cahaya dari piala. Aku kira menemukan piala Triwizard tak akan semudah ini. Tapi sudahlah, mungkin leluhur Gryffindor sedang memihakku kali ini. Aku terus berlari menuju secercah biru kecil, berbelok di ujung sana dan bisa kulihat apa sumber cahaya itu, tapi siapa yang mengira aku justru tertabrak sesuatu. Sangat besar sampai pipiku sakit.

"Kau?!"

Sial. Chanyeol juga mengetahui piala itu disini. Ia yang menabrakku barusan. Kami sama sama terjatuh dan berguling. Tapi aku tak peduli, aku harus tahu cahaya apa itu.

Dan semua dugaanku benar. Lampu jalan yang diberi pegangan dan diisi cahaya biru. Piala Triwizard. Berdiri secara biasa diatas podium kayu yang jelek. Aku tidak pernah mengira akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku hanya untuk benda tua yang harusnya ada di toko barang antik.

Sedetik setelah aku memproses pengelihatanku, aku sadar Chanyeol juga disini. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia tidak boleh menyentuhnya lebih dulu.

Kami berdua sama sama bangkit, berlari bersamaan menuju piala itu. Aku berada di depannya tapi ia menarik bajuku dari belakang hingga aku terjungkal. Sial, dia main curang.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Kumantrai kaki dan tongkatnya hingga ia sama terjungkalnya.

Yeah. Jangan bermain main dengan Shoren Lantern. Aku berlari melewatinya. Menghiraukan tatapannya. Tapi rupanya ia tak mau menyerah. Ia meraih kakiku dan aku jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. Saat kami ingin bangkit dan berlari lagi akar akar jahat itu mulai melilit kaki kami. Sangat ketat hingga sakit rasanya. Akar akar itu mulai menjalar ke paha, perut, lengan dan leher. Oh tidak, aku tak mau dihisap.

" _Lumos solem!"_

Cahaya yang besar dan menyilaukan keluar dari ujung tongkatku, membuat akar akar itu menjerit dan melonggarkan pegangannya. Degan seluruh kekuatan aku merangkak keluar dari lilitannya, menjejak, mencakar dan melakukan segalanya agar aku terbebas. Sampai akhirnya aku bisa bernafas lega. Segera aku berdiri dan ingin berlari, tapi sebuah suara menahan sekujur tubuhku.

"Shoren—" Itu Chanyeol. "To-tolong aku."

Tangannya meraih ke udara, kemudian mencakar-cakar tanah agar ia tak ditarik masuk ke dalam dinding maze. Ia berusaha meraih tongkatnya yang tadi terlontar karena kumantrai.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai saat-saat ini. Saat dimana sebagian diriku bertengkar dengan sebagian yang lain. Bagian diriku yang ingin memenangkan Chanyeol dan bagian diriku yang ingin memenangkan egoku. Chanyeol telah menyakitiku lebih dari siapapun. Ia menghianatiku dengan cara yang terlampau sakit. Tapi, sebagian diriku mengatakan ia adalah orang yang oernah membuat hriku menjadi lebih indah, membuat hatiku merasa hangat meskipun semua hanyalah kepura-puraannya.

" _Lumos solem!_."

Namun, dari semua hal yang kubenci, aku lebih membenci perasaanku yang ingin menyelamatkannya.

Aku segera membantu menarik akar akar jahat itu, mengirisnya dengan mantra dan menarik Chanyeol keluar. Keadaannya sama kacaunya denganku dan ia terlihat sangat berterimakasih. Tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin seperti akhir-akhir ini. Membantu menyelamatkan nyawanya bukan berarti aku sudah memaafkannya. Keinginanku untuk menang telak atasnya masih sangat menggebu. Tapi kukira ia juga tak tahu malu dan masih ingin menang dariku. Terbukti saat ia menahan tanganku ketika aku akan berlari lurus ke arah piala.

"Jangan sentuh pialanya." Katanya singkat.

"Apa?" Aku sungguh tak percaya ia akan berkata seperti itu. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kumohon. Jangan sentuh pialanya."

"Sudah cukup. Jika kau ingin menang maka rebut pialanya dariku. Jangan memohon."

Tak peduli ia akan terluka dengan kata kataku atau tidak. Kukira ini sudah keterlaluan dan ia berhak mendapatkannya.

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan berlari kearah piala. Tak kupedulikan teriakannya yang terdengar memohon dengan pilu. Akhirnya Chanyeol pun mengejarku setelah mengambil tongkatnya yang terlempar, berusaha menjambak bajuku namun tak bisa. Didepan mataku hanya ada piala tua yang menyala dengan redup, beberapa langkah lagi akan kuberikan kenangan pahit untuk Durmstrang dan yang lainnya. Tanganku menjulur untuk menyentuh piala itu, saat akhirnya aku merasakan permukaan dingin dari piala tua itu, aku melihat ada tangan lain yang turut meraihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang kuingat setelah aku dan Chanyeol menyentuh Piala Triwizard secara bersamaan, tiba-tiba saja punggungku terasa remuk dan kakiku sedikit terkilir. Kulihat cahaya biru temaram sedikit jauh di arah timurku, mungkin piala itu terlempar dengan tidak sengaja. Di sudut lain kulihat tubuh Chanyeol tertelungkup dan tidak bergerak, wajar saja kami seakan akan terlempar dari lantai dua dan jatuh di sebuah tempat yang aku sendiri belum sadar dimana itu.

Perlahan aku mencoba bangun dan menggerakkan kakiku, syukurlah cederanya tak seburuk yang aku kira. Entah mengapa atmosfer di tempat ini sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Begitu gelap dan berkabut. Aku belum pernah ke tempat ini sekalipun dalam hidupku, tapi anehnya aku merasa pernah kemari. Seperti _de javu_.

Ayahku pernah bilang, de javu adalah hal yang setiap orang pernah rasakan. Bukan kejadian yang terjadi dua kali, namun karena bisa saja orang tersebut pernah melakukan kejadian yang sama di tempat yang sama di dalam mimpi.

Astaga. Mimpi. Mimpiku.

Aku buru buru bangkit dan melihat sekeliling. Suasana ini benar-benar sama seperti di dalam mimpiku.

Kuburan.

Nisan.

Patung malaikat maut.

Piala Triwizard.

Dan tungku panas.

Tuhan, ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Chanyeol! Bangun!" Aku mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol sekuat tenaga setelah berlari kearahnya seperti orang kesetanan. "Cepat bangun!"

Chanyeol mengerang dan ia berusaha bangkit. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Piala itu! Piala itu adalah _portkey_! Dan kita sudah menyentuhnya. Aku melihat tempat ini di dalam mimpiku. Dan itu bukan mimpi yang bagus."

(*portkey: alat transortasi penyihir yang bisa membuat penyihir berpindah tempat dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan dan ke tempat yang sudah ditentukan pula. Hampir seperti teleporter. Penyihir akan berpindah tempat dengan cepat hanya dengan menyentuhnya.)

Kulihat Chanyeol kalap dan dia mengamati situasi dengan terburu-buru. " _Shit!_ " Ia mengumpat. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini."

Aku mengangguk dan membantunya berdiri, namun saat kami berdua mencoba berlari untuk mengambil piala Triwizard yang terlempar, sebuah suara menghentikan kami. Tidak, menghentikanku lebih tepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung.

* * *

Jeongmal, jinjja, real, mianhabnida.

Mohon maaf yang sedalam dalamnya untuk pembaca dan pengikut fanfiction ini karena sudah saya buat menunggu. Mohon maaf karena saya sudah sampai di tahun terakhir kuliah. Saya baru saja di semester kemarin selesai proposal skripsi dan KKN (Kuliah Kerja Nyata) dan setelah ini saya harus PKL (Praktek Kerja Lapangan) dan Skripsi. Untuk itu mohon maaf kedepannya mungkin jarak antara chap ini dan chap terakhir akan sangat lama (mungkin lho ya). Mohon maaf juga kalau setelah baca chap ini ceritanya ga sebanding dengan lamanya saya (bisa dibilang) semi hiatus. Semoga kedepannya saya diberi kelancaran dalam penyusunan ini itu dan bisa segera menyelesaikan fict ini.

Dan mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo dan bahasa yang ga enak dibaca, saya ndak sempet baca ulang soalnya hehe. Pokoknya beribu ribu maaf darikuuuu. Dan terimakasih telah sungguh sangat sabar menunggu update an fanfiction ini. Kalian da best!

Oiya, doakan juga ya lamaran scholarship saya tembus biar bisa ketemu oppa oppa hahahaks (alasan sekolah yang ga bener).

Waktu kalian baca chap ini di ffn, saya sudah dalam masa pengetikan final chap kok ;) (walaupun masih 2 paragraf hehehe)


End file.
